Hell in Paradaise
by Daggeris
Summary: Paradise is the last place you'd expect to live out your nightmares. Murder, betrayal and deceit take control and is Kai's past as buried as he thought?
1. New Tournament Announced

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its chars, etc.

* * *

**Chapter 1: A new tournament is annnounced**

It was well into the afternoon. The Blade Breakers were at the Dojo practicing, while the others just laid around watching TV. Tyson was flipping through channels looking for something good to watch when he came upon the news channel and Mr. Dickenson was on.

" Hey guys come over here, Mr. Dickenson is on the news", announced a well-intrigued Tyson with a bag of chips in his hands.

"Crank up the volume Tyson", said Max as he rushed into the room. He had been training outside with Rei and Kai and when he came in the two older bladders followed him.

"…I have an announcement to make," Mr. Dickenson began, clearing his throat for his impending speech. "A new tournament will be held to promote Beyblading in Latin America. These past years we've gone to Europe, The United States and Asia. But never have we gone to these Hispanics countries. Therefore this year we will be holding this tournament to attract beybladers and fans to show them the sports of Beyblading. This tournament will be held in Puerto Rico, one of the main countries for worldwide trading in America. All teams that which to participate in this tournament will contact the BBA as soon as possible so we can start the process to enter them into this tournament and give them more information about it. Thank you all for your participations", said Mr. Dickenson through the flashes cameras and now the many questions the reporters were practically begging for.

"Oh man guys, isn't this awesome! A new tournament with new teams participating. I was starting to get tired of practically the same teams participating each year", stated Tyson as he stood up from the sofa. Then a very irritated Hilary punched him for his unappreciated words.

"Yeah, I wonder how many of the teams we know will be participating in this tournament, but surely the All-Stars will be participating", said Max who now sat on the sofa.

"We will have to start training hard before the tournament since we'll be facing new opponents that we have never heard of", said Kenny as he looked up information on beyblading teams from Latin America that could be participating.

"Then it's settled, we'll start training tomorrow at 7AM sharp" Kai announced as he leaned against the wall with his eyes closed and his arms crossed over his chest while his team mates groaned.

"I've heard about Puerto Rico before" stated Hilary, "It's suppose to be a tropical island in the Caribbean Sea".

"So indirectly it will be a vacation for us, said Tyson as he jumped out of pure excitement.

"You don't really think that Kai would let us slack off during this tournament do you Tyson", said Rei as he stood next to the TV.

"Then it's agreed, we should all just contact Mr. Dickenson to let him know that we'll be participating in this tournament and also to find out when it will be held", stated Kenny as he continued his search.

"I wonder how tough our competition will be…"thought Max to himself out loud.

"If it's a tropical island it's sure to have beaches and lots of new foods to try out!", said Tyson once again thrilled.

"No duh Sherlock, thanks for stating the obvious", hissed Hilary mocking Tyson's lack of common sense.

"Uhmmm, guys, did any of you not hear Kai say we'll start training tomorrow" said Rei seeing as they all ignored Kai's announcement a while ago.

"Just for that we start training at 6AM", said Kai rather coldly as he left the room.

"Kai! Don't make us train so early! We're sorry we ignored we're just totally psyched with the idea that we're going to a new tournament and….", said Max but was cut off by Tyson.

"You mean we're psyched about going to a tropical island Max" said Tyson.

"Tyson, can't u see he was trying to get you all out of training so early!", screamed at the top of her lungs Hilary.

"Do you have to be so loud Hilary? I mean just for that I could call you megaphone the rest of your life", stated a rather irritated Tyson.

"Why you…" said darkly with steam coming out of her ears as she headed towards the door.

"What's the matter Megaphone, gonna go cry to your mommy and tell on me?" Tyson mocked rather proudly of himself that he practically shut her up and actually made her leave…or was she.

As soon as Tyson finished that Hilary grabbed on of her flip-flops and threw it at him hitting his skull and then took the other and started chasing him around the Dojo.

"Guys help me!" yelled Tyson out of pure fear of Hilary as he continued to run away from her.

"Well Tyson, you did ask for it" noted Rei and smirked.

Kai couldn't help but smirk as well as he left the room. Max was rolling on the floor laughing his heart out.

* * *

A/N: Hello People! I've decided to add a note to this chapter seeing as how some people stop reading this story after chapter 3 or 4. I suggest to you all who get tired of senseless battering to skip chapter 2 and 3 because that's just senseless talk about them going to Puerto Rico for the tournament. The story starts to develop by the end of chapter 3 so I suggest to you start reading from there after you read this chapter. I promise you this story gets better after that chapter. Especially after chapter 9, I've gotten great reviews after that chapter. It gets kind of angst-y and in the words of my friend: " sniff… cries it's so sad." But unless you're up for a laugh( according to some people) in chapter 2 I believe, then go on ahead and read them. Thanks for reading people!

Read and **Review** People!

Daggeris


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its chars(althought if I did Kai would never lose in the Championships)

Chapter two: Getting out of training for a new destination

The Blade Breakers had already started their training a few days ago. It was rigorous, harsh training. Kenny had already contacted the BBA to let them know they will be participating in the upcoming tournament that he was told will be held in a couple of weeks. Their plane was schedule to leave in two days since they will be promoting the tournament.

At the Dojo:

"Awww come on Kai, give us the next two days off. We all need to get ready for the trip and you've made us practice day in and day out. We're practically crawling from how tired we all are" begged a very exhausted Tyson due to today's vigorous training, and it was barely an hour past noon.

"I'm going to have to go with Tyson on this one Kai", said and also tired, but not equally tired, Rei.

"Yeah Kai, give the guys a break, I'm tired from just seeing u all train. It's a miracle u haven't glued their launchers to their hands", stated Hilary who is sitting on the floor.

"Come on Kai, Tyson's right for a change. We really need to get ready for the trip. I mean it lasts more than 16 hours. And it's barely two days away if u count today", said Max as he sat on the floor also resting his back on the wall.

"Hmph, fine, but only if you train for at least two more hours" said Kai in a rather annoyed tone as he thought to himself 'Wimps'.

"Come on Kai, why cant we just stop now, we're all very tired and not even food seems to boost my energy at this point", stated Tyson as he tried to stand up.

"Yeah, and that coming from him is not something that happens everyday. Since a lil food always seems to pump him up and now he can barely eat from exhaustion", said Rei in an attempt to get off training as soon as possible, and he's never been the one to complain about training.

"Fine, but u all owe me 5 hours of training in the sun when we get to our destination", and with that he left, his scarf trailing behind him.

"I don't know whether to thank God for this miracle or him for actually giving us some slack", said a puzzled as he walked inside.

"I don't think it was Kai…he's oddly that generous with us, I think its God's doing", said a very relieved Tyson.

"Who's up for some pizza and afterwards a long deserved nap?", asked a rather happy Max..

"Sounds like a plan to me", said a Rei with enlightment.

The next day, it was past 3pm and they had finished their shopping. They were excited more about the trip than about the tournament.

"Man I hope it ain't too warm over there", hoped Tyson after dropping his bags.

"Well let's see…according to Dizzy just today it was 95 degrees Fahrenheit in the capital of San Juan over there, so yes it will be rather warm", stated Kenny not leaving his sight out of the computer.

"Yeah Tyson, what part of "tropical island" do you not get?", said Hilary annoyed by Tyson's false hopes.

"If we get stranded over there at least we can cook you on the ground since it must be super hot", said Hilary smirking.

"Why you…", spit back Tyson.

"Uhmmm, guys?…would u please knock it off",said Max trying to lighten to the mood.

"Shut up!", they spit back in unison.

"Why don't we all just go home, it's getting late and we have to be up bright and early for the trip", stated Kenny in an attempt so stop them from arguing further.

"Fine with me", said Hilary and left.

Soon they all left after that short yet annoying argument.

The day of the Trip

Back at the dojo everyone was attempting to wake up Tyson from him deep, peaceful slumber.

" Man we've tried screaming, throwing a bucket of water on him, pulling his sheets, dragging him around, and nothing", stated Max as he sat on the sofa.

At that moment Kai had arrived, along with his luggage and walked into the Dojo only to find them all sitting with their heads hung over from their failed attempts.

"Oh, Kai, could u help us wake Tyson up; we've tried everything we could think of so far", stated a Kenny.

"Are you sure u tried everything?", replied Kai with a raised eyebrow.

"I think so", said Hilary as she poked Tyson to look for any signs of life.

" Have u tried putting food over his nose?", said Kai while leaning against the wall.

"You know that's so crazy it just might work. At this point I'm willing to try anything", replied Rei as he stood of up from the sofa.

"I'll get us a bowl of ramen soup", said Hilary as she walked towards the kitchen.

After a minute or so she came back into the room with a bowl in her hands. She sat next to Tyson and put the bowl over his nose and blew some of the steam from the soup into his face. Then he suddenly stood up and hit his head on the bowl making Hilary drop the bowl of soup on him. He immediately jumped and attempted to take off his shirt while running around the room screaming.

"My chest…IT BURNS! Take it off, take it off!". Then he finally took his shirt off and threw himself into his grandfather's pond.

"Uhmm, I don't think soup should have been the way to go on this one" said Hilary nervously.

"Least we got him out of bed", replied Kai as he made his way outside to find Tyson still in the pond.

" Hey get out of the pond already, you have to get dressed", demanded Hilary.

" Why'd you all have to go on and do that?", screamed at the top of his lungs a very agitated Tyson.

"Well we had to wake you up somehow pillow head", stated Rei as he helped his buddy get up from the pond.

" Yeah we have to leave soon, the plane leaves in an hour", announced a very impatient Kai.

"An hour! I haven't even eaten!", exclaimed Tyson as he rushed inside to dress up.

"You can eat in the plane Tyson, we are going in a long flight so they're bound to offer some food", stated Kenny as he got his luggage and walked outside.

"We'll be waiting in the car Tyson so hurry up", exhorted Hilary as she as well grabbed her luggage and walked towards the car.

Soon all of them were waiting in the car for Tyson and after 15 long minutes he was out with is luggage at hand ready to load it up with a slice of bread in his mouth. And shortly Afte they all left to the airport, soon they'd be well in their way to their destination.

At the airport they had all rushed to get into the waiting room for the flight to depart from Tokyo. They all sat anxiously awaiting for their call to get in the plane. Meanwhile Tyson had been in the airport's cafeteria stuffing his face as much as he could for the flight. Kai unwillingly accompanied him and was drinking some coffee.

"Attention all passengers, Flight 2034 at gate A23 will be departing shortly", announced a woman on the speaker.

"Let's go Tyson, that's our call", stated Kai as he stood up.

"Fine, let's go", managed to say Tyson through all the food he had inside his mouth.

Soon they had all met in the plane and were sitting close to each other. Max and Tyson sat on the left side of the plane together. Behind sat Kenny and Hilary and to the right sat Rei and Kai.

"Please fasten your seatbelts we will now be departing", announced one of the persons who worked in the plane.

"Alright we're finally departing", said Max thrilled, and if it weren't for the seatbelt he'd be jumping out of excitement.

"I think I'm gonna be sick", said Hilary with her face now pale and a paper bag in her hands.

"This is going to be a long flight", said Kenny while he rubbed his temples.

"Puerto Rico here we come!", exclaimed Tyson as the plain rose into the skies.

Hewo! Another day, Another lame chapter. I changed the Title of the story because I think it would attract more people than just a cheery title. I'll update within a week since this chapter was long…to me at least, lol. Anyways, thank you Saber for reviewing and I'll be sure to ask for your help whenever I need it . If you all have any ideas on where to go next in this story please do say so. I need the help. I also need a bit of critiques and flames so I'll know on what to improve. And remember I need the encouragement so even if u don't like the fic please do R & R.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters.

* * *

Chapter 3: Welcome to Why Don't You Shut Up Land

The Blade Breakers had finally arrived after more than 16 hours traveling on the plane. The meals were not to their liking. Even Tyson had complained about how horrible the food was. They spent most of the time on the plane sleeping, looking outside their windows and talking about the upcoming tournament.

As they made their way to exit the airport they noticed the shift in temperature as the last doors opened. The temperatures were at 97 degrees Fahrenheit that day and it was 1:13 PM that Wednesday afternoon.

"Man is it ever hot out here!" Tyson complained immediately as the doors swung open and the heat wave started to take it's toll on them.

"I know what you mean Tyson, I'm sweating buckets here!" said Max as he wiped some sweat from his forehead. "…and really I'm not kidding look at me!"

Everyone turned their heads to look at Max but found him with only a few drops of sweat on his forehead.

"Uhmmm Max, I think the heat's playing tricks on you. You seem fine to me at least, just few drops of sweat and that's it", stated Hilary as she dropped her bags on the ground.

"I still don't know why you brought so much stuff Hilary. I know we'll be staying here for a while but that's no excuse to bring 3 suitcases full of clothes," began Tyson, but he was cut off by Hilary's fist.

"Shut up Tyson, nobody asked for your two sentences", Hilary spat back as she sat on a bench next to the sliding doors they had just emerged from.

"Hey Kai, isn't it a bit too warm for you to still be wearing your scarf?" stated Rei as he joined Hilary on the bench.

"Hn", was the only thing they got out of Kai, as he leaned against the wall where the bench was with his arms crossed as usual.

"Typical", said Kenny as he attempted to move his luggage next to the bench.

"By the way, when will our ride get here Kai?" asked Tyson as he opened a zipper from his suitcase, pulling out a bag of chips.

"At about 1:30PM, it will take us straight to the hotel we will be staying in for the duration of the tournament which if I recall correctly is called Wyndham Condado Plaza," Kai informed his team mates, with his eyes closed at all times.

"How will we know it's our ride?" questioned Rei looking straight at him.

"A bus is supposed to pick us up," he informed once again.

"Ok, well then all we have to do is wait for a couple more minutes," said Kenny as he got his Laptop out of his luggage.

"Look at how many people are here," said Max as he sat in between Hilary and Rei.

"Of course Maxie, it's an airport," said Tyson rather sarcastically.

"I wasn't really referring to that Tyson," said Max turning his head to look at him. "I meant what seems to be people from a lot of different cultures. Look, those look like they're from India and those from like Pakistan or some place like that," he continued as he turned his sight once again to the people walking by.

"You mean, for example, us Max, don't you?" stated Hilary as she joined him in observing others.

"Exactly", said Max as he continued to look at strangers passing by.

Just then a blue, green striped, air-conditioned bus pulled over, its windows tinted, so it was impossible to see inside it from the outside. The driver exited the bus and with his bad English said, "You are Blade Breakers?"

"Uhmm, yes we are sir," confirmed Kenny as he stood up from the bench, the others standing up shortly after him grabbing their luggage.

Once again the man spoke with his bad English, "Uhmm, how you say, follow?"

"Uhmm, ok sir. We'll follow you," answered Kenny once again.

The man led them to the bus' door and permitted them to enter first. The inside of the bus was freezing cold and had a TV installed to its ceiling. It was a pretty big and comfortable bus for them.

"From oven hot to Freezer cold, just great," said Hilary as she began to shiver due to this second change in temperature.

"Times like these, I envy Kai for wearing that scarf," said Tyson as he sat on the last seats of the bus shivering.

"Sir could you turn off the air conditioning? This is a bit too cold for us," asked Max to the bus driver as he made his way into the bus.

"Excuse me?" said the man as he didn't know much English.

"Uhmmm, no air conditioning," said Max, wrapping his arms around his chest and making shivering sounds, trying to attempt to explain to the man that it was too cold.

"Oh, ok!" responded the man and immediately turned off the air conditioning. "You want listen radio or watch TV?" asked the man pointing to the TV and the radio.

"Sure why not! We don't know if it's going to be a long ride. Urrr, I mean Yes," said Rei as he made his way to the back of the bus to sit with Tyson and Max.

"TV or radio?" asked the man once again.

"Uhmm, what will it be guys?" asked Rei, turning to his team mates.

"I want TV!" exclaimed Tyson before anyone could respond to Rei's question.

"But I want to listen to music!" complained Hilary.

"Well I want you two to shut up and that doesn't seem to be happening anytime soon," Kai hissed, having seated himself far from his teammates.

"TV it is then," said Max as he scratched his head.

They finally arrived at the hotel they would be staying in for the duration of the tournament. On the way to the hotel they had come across many historical sites. They saw the ocean, the legendary dog that turned to stone, El Morro, among other things.

"That was some ride eh guys?" stated Hilary as she got out of the bus.

"Tell me about it, now I'm dying to go site-seeing, or even better, the beach!" exclaimed Max standing next to the hotel doors.

"Leave your amazement talk for later, we should check in now," said Kai as he entered the hotel with his luggage in hand and others not falling far behind.

"Good afternoon, would you be checking in today sir?" asked the receptionist who wore square glasses and a white and black uniform.

"Yes, we have a room reserved for the Blade Breakers," Kai replied, looking straight into the receptionist's eyes.

"One moment please," said the receptionist, looking up in the hotel's computer for their reservation. "Kai Hiwatari I assume?" asked the receptionist.

"Yes," was all he said.

"Welcome to Wyndham Condado Plaza," as she spoke, she handed the keys to their rooms to the man standing next to her. "He will be taking you to your room and helping you with your luggage if needed. We hope you enjoy your stay in our hotel".

"Right this way gentlemen, and miss," he said as he grabbed some of the bags and started to walk toward the elevator.

In no time they had arrived at their rooms. The man unlocked the doors to their rooms and handed them the keys, saying "These will be your rooms during your stay at the hotel, we hope you enjoy your stay here," and with that, he left.

"Wow! Look at the view from this window! You can almost see that dog we saw earlier that Kenny said had turned to stone," said Hilary as she dropped her bags in the room.

"Look at this mini fridge too! Everything in it is so mini…you think it's too late to ask for a big fridge?" asked Tyson as he examined the mini fridge and its equally mini contents.

"If you want a big fridge so much you should just go live in the hotel's kitchen Tyson," said Max as he sat on one of the beds.

They were interrupted from their probably never-ending talk about the hotel by Kai clearing his throat to draw their attention, which it did.

"Tomorrow we are scheduled to start our promoting in Plaza Las Americas. It's supposed to be a quite popular mall so they decided we should start there. Later this week we will be interviewed by reporters so we can start announcing the tournament officially on TV and on the newspapers for the BBA's better benefit", said Kai as he leaned against a wall with his bag in hand.

"Any complaints? Questions?" Kenny asked, knowing they'd probably have something to say about it.

"What exactly would we be doing in that mall to promote Beyblading anyways?" asked Hilary as she made her way to Kai.

"Apparently we'll be registering any Bladers who wish to participate, teach kids how to blade, beybattle each other, hand out pamphlets with information about beyblading and our last tournaments and showing videos of them", said Kai with his eyes closed.

"I hope our 'students' have a better grasp of English than our bus driver," said Max as he emptied his luggage.

"I think those newcomers will want the same thing, just that they hope we know a bit of Spanish in their case," said Rei as he joined Max in emptying his luggage as well.

"You don't have any complaints Tyson?" said Hilary as she grabbed her things and headed for the door.

"Well, the only things we're scheluded to do is teach newcomers how to blade and be interviewed, it's no big deal. I'll enjoy teaching newcomers how to play," Tyson smiled as he closed the fridge.

"And we all know how much Tyson likes the cameras and looking like the best beyblader in front of new-comers", said Hilary standing next to the door with her luggage.

"We can all agree with that, that's for sure," Kenny laughed lightly.

"Anyways, Max and I will be sleeping in this room…"said Rei but he was cut off my Tyson's moan.

"But if you're sleeping in a room with Max, who am I going to share with?" Tyson looked from the American to the Chinese desperately.

"Well, we're in a tropical island Tyson, and I really want a peaceful sleep, and sorry to say this buddy, but with your snores, it won't really be paradise," Max replied nervously, scratching his head.

"Well fine, I'll share with Kenny then," Tyson huffed, grabbing his luggage.

"Sorry to break this to you Tyson, but I'll be sharing a room with Kenny," Hilary smirked, still standing next to the door.

"Sorry Tyson," was all Kenny could say.

"Well this is just great! Don't tell me this means I have to share with the sourpuss!" Tyson groaned, his arms folded over his chest.

"To your apparent misfortune, yes you will," Rei looked at his friend sympathetically as he finished emptying his luggage.

"Hn", was all Kai said.

"Fine, just don't go waking me up with anything hot this time," were Tyson's final words before he made his way to the door.

"And by the way, we start training at 7am at the hotel's gym," Kai said as Tyson made his way out of the room.

"Oh great, guess it won't totally be paradise after all!" Tyson rolled his eyes as he left the room.

"I'll see you guys later, if you need us we'll be in our room," Hilary grinned as she left the room with Kenny.

"Peace at last," said Rei as he flopped down onto his bed.

* * *

A/N: Don't worry people after this the story will start developing. Next chapter I'll start introducing the OCs.None of you will know what's goint to happen next because this story begins to become a mystery and later mixed with Angst. So the genre will probably change. Oh, and you must be wondering why i named this chapter Welcome to why dont you shut up land. Well I thought that by the time you got to half of this chapter you would be wondering what will they shut up. But the next chapters I'll make it all worth your while I asure you. Remember to read and review people!

Daggeris


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of it's characters except my own OCs.

* * *

Chapter 4: I don't understand. Can you help me? 

The Blade Breakers were now proceeding with their schedule. Today they had to start their promoting in Plaza Las Americas, one of the most important and popular malls in Puerto Rico.

They had the main hall to accommodate all the equipment for the promoting they'd be doing there. They didn't have any help organizing the equipment. They had a giant plasma screen TV to put tapes of their last tournaments, a small table with pamphlets with information for the tournament among other things, Beyblades to teach newcomers the art of beyblading and a medium sized Beydish.

"Man, Mr. Dickenson could have had the decency to send some people to help us organize all of this," complained Tyson as he sat on a chair.

"On the bright side, look how well we did organizing it all. Let's just enjoy our little promoting job here and we may as well enjoy the mall too while we're here," said Max as he organized the pamphlets and the registering sheet.

"Well the mall doesn't open for another 20 minutes so let's walk around for a bit. We already finished preparing the main hall," said Hilary as she made her way to one of the mall's other halls.

"That's a great idea," said Rei as he walked to where Hilary was now standing.

"Yeah, let's all go take a walk around the mall, the stores are opening any minute now too," said Kenny as he grabbed his laptop from the desk.

"Then it's settled. Let's go take a walk around the mall. Coming Kai?" said Tyson as he stood up stretching his arms.

"Fine," was all Kai said as he made his way to where Rei and Hilary were standing.

As they walked around the mall they noticed a huge fountain with giant metal animals hanging from the ceiling.

"Wow look at those things, are they animals?" asked a puzzled Max as he sat next to the fountain. "…I mean they're not like anything I've ever seen before."

"Well they are animals, they're some of the animals that live in Puerto Rico," said Kenny as he examined the creatures.

"Look at all the pennies and nickels in the fountain, this must be one of those make a wish fountains," said Tyson as he inserted his hand into his pocket to look for some coins.

"What was your first clue Einstein?" Hilary said with a raised eyebrow, as she too looked for a coin to toss into the fountain.

"This mall is quite big actually, even for me," said Max as he examined his surroundings.

"Aren't you going to toss a coin into the fountain too, Kai?" Rei asked as he tossed a coin into the fountain.

"Hn," was all Kai mustered, as he too tossed a coin into the fountain. "We should all head back now, the mall will be opening soon enough."

"I agree, it's almost 10AM," Kenny noted as he stood up from his seat on the ledge of the fountain.

"Ok, well then let's head back, but let's go through this way to kill some time and look around for a bit more while we head back," Hilary agreed as she pointed to a hallway to their left.

About two hours later they hadn't signed up a single beyblader into the tournament. The only things that they had attracted were kids under the age of 10 and all they did was watch the videos from the tournaments thinking it was some sort of movie.

"Man! So far this has been a total waste of time, wouldn't you agree Kai?" Rei asked as his cat-like eyes lingered on the kids watching the tournament videos.

"I'll have to agree, but it's barely been two hours since the mall opened, so let's not get frustrated," Kai replied rather calmly as he sat on the chair next to the registration desk.

Just then, a boy around 12 years old approached the desk and said, " Me pueden enseñar como jugar eso de beyblading?"

Kai had no idea what he was saying so he said, "Un momento," which was all he knew how to say, trying to use his common sense to translate what 'One moment' would mean in Spanish. "Hey Kenny, do you know how to speak, or at least understand, Spanish?"

"Yes a little. Why?" Kenny asked as he cleaned his glasses and put them back on.

"I think a kid wants to either register or learn how to play," Kai responded as he looked at the kid with a raised eyebrow and then walked away.

"Como puedo yo ayudar," Kenny began, attempting to speak in Spanish as he approached the kid.

"Me pueden enseñar a jugar eso de beyblade?"said the kid once again as he rolled his eyes.

Kenny thought for a minute what the boy could be saying. 'Let's see, uhmm, jugar means play and pueden must be can? I think enseñar, I really don't know…so far I've got Can play beyblading. Must mean for us to give him a preview of what it really looks…I'll ask Dizzy,' Kenny decided wordlessly.

He moved over to his laptop and opened it, and there was his dear companion and bit beast that greeted him with a, "Hello Chief! Where the heck have you been? You haven't opened me up since forever!"

"Sorry about that Dizzy. I've been a little busy with this whole new tournament thing, but I promise I'll contact you more often," replied a rather nervous Kenny knowing she was right to complain.

"I hope so. So what can I do for you, Chief?" Dizzy asked in a more cheerful tone.

"Well, I was hoping you could help me translate what this boy could be saying," Kenny replied as he fixed his glasses.

"Well then, tell him to repeat what he said Chief, Spanish isn't my hard drive's strong point," Dizzy instructed.

"How do I say 'repeat what you just said'?" asked Kenny.

"Let me get my translating program," Dizzy paused for a minute, looking for the translator program. " 'Repita lo que usted acaba de decir' is what I got Chief."

"Ok!" Kenny beamed, hoping that the kid heard what she had said.

"Dije que si me puedes enseñar a jugar eso de beyblade!" repeated a rather annoyed boy, rolling his eyes once again.

"Well Dizzy…?" asked Kenny, starting to feel uncomfortable under the boy's annoyance.

"I got 'I said that if you can teach to me to play that of beyblade,'" answered Dizzy quite confidently.

"Thanks Dizzy I'll take it from here," said Kenny and with that he closed his laptop and placed it on the desk. He made a beckoning gesture with his hand to the boy, and the boy followed Kenny over to the others.

"Hey guys, we have a customer," said Kenny sarcastically. " But just to warn you, he doesn't speak English, he only speaks Spanish."

"Well can you stay then and translate for us, or just get Dizzy?" Rei suggested as he stood up from the chair next to the Beydish.

Just then they heard someone calling from the registering desk. They all turned around to see there were at least 5 kids there.

"Sorry guys I guess I can't help you, I need Dizzy to help me understand what they are saying," said Kenny as he shrugged and began to walk towards the registering table.

"Man what are we going to do? None of us know how to speak in Spanish let alone understand it!" Rei sighed, almost despairingly, as he sat back down in his chair.

"I know a little French but that's it. And I've been told that it comes from the same branch as Spanish but that it's completely different," Hilary mused as she stood next to Rei.

"Come on guys, we have to at least try," Max smiled pleadingly as he walked towards the boy and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Maxie's right, we have to at least give it a try," Tyson agreed as he practically jumped from the chair he was sitting on.

For the next hour, the only thing they'd managed to teach the boy was how to launch a beyblade, and they were still trying to teach him how to command it. There was a line of at least 10 more kids that wanted to learn how to blade. Kenny was still busy trying to answer all the kids' questions as fast as possible.

"Man this has been hell, and all I've done is hand out kids Beyblades and launchers," said a very tired Hilary.

"The good news is that we get a break for lunch in an hour. The bad news is that after that we have another 4 hours of 'promoting' to do," Rei sighed heavily as he instructed another boy to stand next to the Beydish.

"What was the good news again?" Tyson smiled, daydreaming about food.

"…What a pathetic attempt to teach those kids how to blade, let alone their attempts to speak Spanish…" they heard someone say from not too far from them.

"Hey! Who said that?" Tyson demanded as he examined his surroundings, looking for the source of the voice.

"Me," came the same voice again, sounding as if it belonged to a girl. They all turned around to find a long, wavy, browned hair girl wearing an indigo blue top with a short denim skirt and heeled boots that came to her knee. She had green eyes and white porcelain skin.

"You have to have some nerve to critique us for trying our best to teach kids how to blade. You think you can do a better job?" Tyson hissed with steam practically coming out of his ears.

"Well, I don't know about the 'teach them how to blade' part, but I can certainly do a better job translating than all of you put together," the girl replied mockingly.

"Why you…" Tyson fumed but he was cut off by Kai

"We'll take you up on your offer," he said as he crossed his arms.

"What?" the girl and Tyson exclaimed together.

"You said you could do a better job than us translating, well then, we'll take your offer," Kai replied as he looked straight into her eyes.

"Fine, it will be my pleasure," the girl smiled as she walked towards him.

"What's your name?" asked Max with a raised eyebrow.

"My name's Shayera. How about yours?" she announced as she examined all of their faces with mixed expressions.

"I'm Max, that girl over there is Hilary, this is Rei, the boy at the registering table is Kenny, that's Tyson over there, and the guy next to you is Kai, our team captain," he announced as he pointed to the each of them as he mentioned them.

"A pleasure to meet you all, I'm sure," she said, sarcasm laced into her tone.

"Let's see how good you really are at translating for us, Shayera," Tyson huffed as he folded his arms over his chest.

"My English may not be perfect but I'm pretty good at translating since I originate from here," she said as she walked towards an empty chair.

"Well then, let's begin," said Kai as he instructed a kid to follow him.

An hour later it was lunchtime and they had all gone to the food court, Shayera in tow. They all sat at a table, eating the food they had all ordered.

"It's been much easier working with the newcomers with Shayera's help," Rei mentioned as he took a bite of his burger.

"You do have to agree with that Tyson," said Hilary, staring at the bluenette.

"Yeah, I guess," was all Tyson could say as he stuffed his mouth with fries. Shayera couldn't help but humbly smile, seeing as they appreciated her help.

"And she's not as bad as she seemed to be at first," Max added as he finished his food.

"Thanks, I think?" Shayera smiled uneasily as she stood up to throw away the food that she didn't want.

"So, Shayera, when will you be leaving us?" Rei asked as he too stood up to throw away his unwanted food.

"In about three or four hours. You think you can all cope without me?" she asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, I think the little Spanish that you taught us will do us well for the remainder of the day," Rei smiled nervously, trying to prevent an outburst from Tyson at her evident sarcasm.

"So how long will you guys be staying here?" she asked as she sat down.

"Well, we'll be here quite a while since the tournament doesn't start for another 3-5 weeks," Kenny informed her.

"Well then, if you ever need me here's my phone number," she said as she gave them each a piece of paper.

"So are you a beyblader?" asked Rei.

"Not really, I'm not really into that stuff," she replied as she began to stretch her arms.

"Oh well, that shoots down my idea to ask you if you wanted to register for the tournament," Kenny sighed as he drank his soda.

"I'll keep it in mind," Shayera laughed lightly.

"We should head back now," Kai stated as he stood up.

Max stood up and walked towards Kai and said, "Yeah it's almost 2PM now. We have to get back to those newcomers."

They all threw their food away and headed back to the main hall to continue their 'job'.

They spent the next 4 hours teaching kids how to beyblade, gave live performances by none other than themselves and finished handing out pamphlets. They then began to put away all the equipment they had used.

"This has been quite a tiring day hasn't it?" asked a rather exhausted Tyson, aiming his question at no one in particular.

"Let's finish putting away the equipment and head to hotel," Rei suggested as he lifted a few boxes containing the beydishes.

"Yeah, I'm too tired to walk all the way to the food court. We'll just order food at the hotel," Tyson agreed, fatigued.

"Do you need a ride to your house Shayera?" asked Hilary, sitting next to her.

"No thanks, my father agreed to pick me up. So I should probably go now. He'll be waiting for me outside, near the entrance into Macy's," Shayera replied as she stood up and stretched her arms.

"Then we'll go with you. It's the least we could do after you helped us today," Max offered, walking towards her.

"No thanks. If you really want to thank me for my help, you'll just keep in contact with me, ok?" Shayera replied quickly.

"Ok, we'll call you tomorrow to see if you can come with us to a Press conference, and thanks again for staying with us until we finished," Kenny smiled in gratitude with his arms wrapped around his laptop.

"No problem. Well then, I'll talk to you guys later," with that she gave them each a kiss on the cheek and left. Although Kai didn't really want her to do so, he didn't want to come across as impolite towards her after all the help she'd given them.

A few minutes later, Shayera was outside the mall when a car pulled over. A man popped his head out of the window and called for her. She got in the car and greeted the man with a, " Hi father".

"Hello my dear Shayera. How was your day at the mall?" Shayera's father asked as he began to drive towards the mall's exit.

"Unlike any other. I met some boys in the main hall while doing their so-called promoting job. It wasn't their best effort," Shayera replied as she looked out the window.

"Oh? What were they promoting?" he asked as he continued to drive, never letting his sight leave the road.

"Beyblading," she responded.

"Beyblading…were they promoting Beyblading for the BBA?" her father asked, quite intrigued.

"How'd you know?" Shayera asked, turning her gaze on her father.

"Internet my dear," answered her father, a knowing tone to his voice. "What were the boys' names?"

"Let's see if I remember correctly…there was Max, Hilary, Kenny, Rei, Tyson and last but not least Kai," she answered as she counted them off on her fingers.

"Kai you say? What's his last name?" he asked, trying to stay focused on the road.

"I don't know. Let me see if in the pamphlet they gave me it says his last name," she said and began to browse through it. "Let's see…Oh, here we are! Team captain: Kai Hiwatari."

"Hiwatari you say?" the man said, beginning to ponder, losing himself in his thoughts.

"Father watch out!" yelled Shayera as they were about to hit another car. He then pulled the emergency brake and the car came to a stop.

"What's wrong you father? You almost hit that car!" she yelled at him.

"Quiet! Don't you dare use that tone of voice with me!" he spat back, to which she immediately reacted by folding her arms across her chest.

"I'm…I'm sorry father. I didn't mean to yell at you…"she began to say uneasily.

"Forgive me daughter, I didn't mean to react that way towards you either," he apologized and began to drive again.

'Hiwatari…Kai Hiwatari, this must be my lucky day,' the man thought with a smirk on his face.

* * *

A/N: Hiyaa people! How are you liking this fic. As i promised from this chapter on the story will start to develop and become a mystery. This rather long chapter makes up for the next one which will be short but starts to set the scene for the mystery. A special thanks to my dear honourary sis Keely who has been helping me with my grammar and spelling and for all her help. Just to warn you all, if I don't get more reviews than just...1 per chapter I'm afraid I'll discontinue this story. Please do try to review even if you just say a word or two. I promise you'll like the next chapter and if I get tons of reviews I'll post the next chapter as soon as I get as many reviews as I want. Please R & R. 

Summary of Chapter 5: A woman is released from prison and comes back with a plan for revenge. When she pays a visit to Mr. Dickenson, what secrets will be revealed?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey People! This is the fifth chapter of my story were the mystery begins.I'm sorry to say that I currently have a case of writer's block due to the fact that I'm feeling disencouranged by all of you. Even whenI say that if I don't get many reviews I'll stop writing you still won't review. I'm the type of person that needs to know they are doing a good job. But thanks to those who reviews, I really appreciate it. And to one of my reviewers, this will not be a Kenny/Hill fic okay?

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade or any of its characters except my own OCs.

* * *

Chapter 5: Freedom arrives, but hell shall soon come

_Women's prison_

A woman stood in the office of the headmaster of the women's prison. The woman had long black hair and green eyes. She stood there looking straight at the headmaster's eyes with agony.

"Please tell me…will I be able to get out of prison now?" asked the woman in anguish, her hands on her chest.

"You came here 17 years ago. You were full of fear and your soul was torn because of the hell you had been put through before you were imprisoned and after. But in due time you got used to living here…" the headmaster began as he stood up from his chair to look out a window. "You've persisted the past years to be let out of prison earlier," he continued but was cut off by the woman.

"I don't mean to be rude but, will I be released or not?" the woman asked again as she turned around to face the door.

"Patience my dear, you will have all the time in the world from now on," replied the headmaster as he turned his view to the woman.

To this, the woman immediately turned around to face the headmaster and said, "Does…does this mean what I think it means?"

"Yes Larisa, you are free to go whenever you please. You have been released for good behavior," announced the headmaster as he sat on his chair.

Larisa was overjoyed; tears began to flow freely down her face. "I…I can't believe it, after all this years, I'm finally free. Thank you so much for this opportunity," she said between sobs. And with that she left the room to go to her cell.

At her cell she got on her knees next to her bed and rested her head on the bed. Tears continued to flow freely from her green eyes.

"After all these years, I'll finally be able to see my dear child. The one that was torn away from me by that heartless man...but I will get my revenge on him, on all of them," Larisa said and wiped the tears from her face and her eyes now filled with hatred.

"I will find out who the real assassin was. And when I do, I'll have no mercy. I'll do anything to make them pay, all of them. I will get my daughter back," said the woman as she stood up and looked out of her so-called window.

A day later she had left that dreaded prison she was forced to be in. She headed to the new BBA building located 2 hours away from the prison. She wore black trousers and a matching black blazer. Once there she headed to the reception where what appeared to be a young brunette sat doing her work.

"Excuse me, would you be so kind as to tell me where I may find Mr. Dickenson's office?" Larisa asked the young receptionist.

"Of course, it's at the 25th floor," answered the receptionist as she continued to type into the computer.

"Thank you," she said. And with that she headed to the elevator.

"Soon I will have all the answers I need. That's if he's willing to cooperate. Although I don't see how he would dare hold back the answers I'm wanting," said Larisa with an evil expression on her face.

Once out of the elevator she headed to the main desk and stood in front of the secretary.

"May I help you?" asked the secretary as she turned around to face Larisa.

"Yes I would like to speak to Mr. Dickenson, do tell him it's urgent," demanded Larisa.

"Do you have an appointment?" inquired the secretary.

"No, but for this matter there is no need for an appointment," Larisa replied firmly.

"Well, I'm sorry but I cannot let you go into his office if you don't have an appointment," explained the secretary calmly.

"We'll just see about that," said Larisa with a bit of a demanding tone. With that she stormed into the only office there was in that floor and let her presence be known. There sat an elderly man filling out papers and he slowly turned his sight to the woman who now stood in front of his desk.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it Stanley?" were the first words Larisa spoke.

"La…Larisa?" exclaimed Mr. Dickenson, astonished by who he saw before him.

"How long has it been? 17, perhaps 18 years?" she asked rather sarcastically.

"I…I thought you were in jail! I thought you had been sentenced to life for the murder of…" he began to question her but was cut off.

"My husband?" she finished his statement. "Why yes I was…but we both know I wasn't the murderer," she stated as she took a seat.

"Of course you are the murderer! You were at the scene of the crime, the only one in that room with your hands covered in his blood!" Mr. Dickenson declared as he immediately rose from his chair, filled with anger.

"Now really, do you believe I murdered him?" inquired Larisa.

"Of course! Like I said before, you were the only one at the scene of the crime with your hands covered on his blood! And why wouldn't you have killed him? You clearly saw him with his lover in that room did you not?" he began to question her.

"Maybe I did find him with his beloved lover," she said with disgust, "But I would have never killed him, after all, at the time I was bearing a child, his child."

He was speechless. Mixed expressions played on his face, of anger and anguish. This was a very private matter he wasn't supposed to discuss.

"And where is my child today? After all, that dreaded man took her from me. Where is my daughter?" she demanded, with mixed expressions on her own face also.

"I don't know anything about your…daughter," he informed her.

"I don't believe you. You were the one who helped that man through this entire plot. I'm sure you've also played a part in my child's life as well," she fumed in disbelief.

"If you want answers, why don't you ask him?" he inquired.

"You're right; I shouldn't be wasting my time on a coward like you. After all, you weren't the only one involved in all of this at the time," she stated as she stood up.

"Lies all of it! I was never involved in all of this, I simply testified what I believed!" he nervously forced himself to say.

"Did I strike a nerve?" she asked cockily, "Perhaps you were the one who killed him and not me. Perhaps I just happened to come to that room at the wrong time, wouldn't you agree Mr. Dickenson?"

"Get out now!" demanded a hysteric Mr. Dickenson.

"Fine I will leave, but if I find out you were the one who killed him you will pay dearly," she declared and began to laugh. "I should be happy that bastard at least left me money after he was murdered," with that said she left the room, leaving Mr. Dickenson a nervous wreck.

"And so the nightmare begins…I must inform Voltaire," were the last words he spoke after she left.

* * *

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Thanks again to my dear honourary sis Keely who continues to help me with my grammar and spelling and continues to encourage me to keep writing. Thanks to all those who review and if you all do like my fic, remember to review. Because without encouragement from you all, this fic will not continue. Don't forget to review people!

Daggeris


	6. Chapter 6

Hey! Thank you all for reviewing this fic. I really appreciate it.After this chapterI have some direct thank yous for those who were kind enough to review. This chapter was not editedby my dear friend due to the fact that she's invacation. But I wanted to post this chapter today because it's my birthday. So give me the best birthday present I could ever get and send me some reviews.If anyone wants to see a picture that I made via Internet of Shayera contact me k?

* * *

Chapter six: A new friend, a new foe

At the hotel dining room:

"Hey guys, we should really give a call to Mr. Dickinson," suggested Rei as they all sat on a long table.

"Rei's right. We haven't heard anything from him the past few days," stated Kenny looking at the restaurant menu.

"He must be really busy because he's been a tad forgetful now days. He didn't send us some staff to help set up the promoting area in the mall, hasn't set an exact date for the tournament, hasn't told us officially when our press conference will be," said a puzzled Max.

"Not to mention he hasn't called us since we got here," declared Hilary.

"Maybe we should go pay him a visit today," recommended Tyson.

"Perhaps you're right Tyson," agreed Kenny.

"We should also try not to forget about Shayera, we promised we'd keep in contact with her as well," stated Hilary.

"Well then, maybe we can call her and take her with us to the BBA so we can introduce her to Mr. Dickinson," suggested Max.

"Can we take her to the BBA Kai?" asked Tyson.

"Hn," was all he said.

"We'll take that as a yes," said a smiling Hilary.

"What are you reading Kai?" inquired Kenny seeing his shocked expression.

"The newspaper, what does it look like I'm reading," he spat back.

"Moody much," hissed Tyson.

'Voltaire's here in Puerto Rico? What is that old man up to now,' thought Kai.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Larisa was at a café having breakfast and reading a newspaper. There anything that interested her in the newspaper until she came across a business article. Her face expressed a mix of feelings.

"Voltaire's here? Well isn't this my lucky day after all," she said with a grin. " Perhaps he will be the key to finding out where my dear child is. After all this years I'll finally get to see her."

A single tear escaped her eyes and she quickly wiped it off. At the thought of her child she couldn't help but smile and be filled with happiness.

"Although, I should clear my name before I reveal to her that I am her mother. But that doesn't mean I can't get close to her and win her affection. I wonder if she has my eyes, or perhaps…his eyes, maybe my hair or perhaps his. I shall soon find out," she said as another tear escaped her eyes.

"That man took her from me, he didn't even let me see her after she was born. I can't bear to be another day without seeing her. But for now, I'll just pay him a visit. Maybe I'll be more fortunate than I was with Mr. Dickinson," she spoke.

She stood up and left money under a cup to pay for the food she had consumed. Then she walked away in search of the place Voltaire would be staying in during the time he will be spending here.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Where is Shayera? We told her to meet us here at noon," complained Tyson as him and the team stood in front of the BBA building.

"Hey guys!" exclaimed Shayera as she popped from out of nowhere and scared the living hell out of them as they jumped and slowly turned around to see it was she.

"Don't ever do that again!" demanded Tyson in a rather high tone grabbing her by the shoulders.

"Well you didn't have to yell at my face!" she said as she pushed him back with such brute force that he almost landed on the ground.

"And you didn't have to go on and do that either!" he exclaimed at the top of his longs shaking his fist furiously.

"Cool it guys," said Rei as he stood between them. "Fighting won't fix anything, she didn't mean to startle you either Tyson so you had no reason to react that way towards her."

"Are you sure you don't mean gals, 'cause he's more of a sissy than a guy," she said sarcastically with a grin planted on her face.

"Shayera, Rei said cool it!" Max reminded Shayera as he tried to remain calm and collected about the situation. To that she slowly began to walk backwards in an attempt to give Tyson his space but bumped into somebody and they both fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you there," said the black haired women.

"Oh it's entirely my fault Miss, I should have seen where I was going," apologized Shayera as she helped the woman stand up.

" You seem lost Miss, where are you headed for," asked Kenny with his arms wrapped around his laptop sitting on a bench outside the building.

"I was about to enter this building, are you all going to see Mr. Dickinson," she inquired as she tried to remove the dirt she had collected from her fall.

"Why yes we are Miss. By the way what's your name?" confirmed Hilary covering her eyes from the sunlight.

"My name is Larisa. I'm also here to see Mr. Dickinson. What are your names?" she said with a humble smile on her face as she ran her fingers through her long black hair.

"My name is Hilary Miss Larisa," she said.

"Please, just call me Larisa," she demanded.

"Well, uhmm, my name is Rei, and this is Max," said the neko-jin.

"I'm Tyson, the world Beyblade champion," he announced with a confident look on his face with his eyes closed and his head held high.

"Well aren't you the fortunate one," she said sympathetically.

"Well I'm Shayera, and that silent guy over there is Kai," she informed her pointed at the black haired blader who hadn't said a word as he leaned against the building's wall. Larisa noticed Shayera's green eyes and couldn't seem to leave her gaze from her.

"You have such beautiful green eyes," she complimented with her gaze still locked with Shayera's green orbs.

"Why thank you?" Shayera brought herself to say. Larisa then snapped back to reality and turned around to meet Kai's collected face.

"It's nice to meet you Kai," she said as she extended her hand in a friendly gesture. To this, Kai only opened his eyes to meet hers but did not extend his arm as well. When the women noticed his crimson orbs she was completely stunned.

Kai noticed that she seemed stunned and raised an eyebrow, "Do I owe you anything?" he inquired rather roughly. Once again, Larisa snapped back to reality.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You just reminded me of someone I once knew," she said as she slowly took a step back and smile sympathetically. "Shall we go in now then?"

With that, they all made their way into the BBA building and in a short time they were in Mr. Dickinson's floor. They made their way to the main desk through a long hallway with blood red carpets and a few cameras and paintings on the walls.

"Do you have an appointment with Mr. Dickinson?" inquired he secretary with a raised eyebrow.

"We're the Blade Breakers Miss, we don't need an appointment," declared Tyson with his hands resting on the secretary's desk

"Ah yes, you have been given permitted to enter his office whenever you please. But he's answering a very important call at the moment and left me instructions not to let anyone disturb him. But please wait over there while he finishes his call" she suggested pointing towards some chairs to the right of her desk.

They made their way to the chairs and sat there silently for a brief moment until Larisa broke the silence.

"So how do you know Mr. Dickinson?" she asked never leaving her sight from Mr. Dickinson's door.

"We're the World Beyblading Champions," was all Max said.

"How do you know Mr. Dickinson Larisa?" inquired Rei as he rested his head on his hand.

"We are very old friends," she stated. "Where are you all from?"

"Well Kenny, Hilary and Tyson are from Japan, while Rei is from China. I, in the other hand, am from America," informed Max. "Where are you from Larisa? Are you from here?"

"Well partly yes, but I'm originally from Russia," she announced.

"What a coincidence, Kai's also from Russia, isn't that right Kai?" said Tyson looking at Kai

"Yeah, I do believe I am," he spat back.

"What are you doing here Larisa?" asked Max.

"Well it's more of a personal matter, but I'll tell you this much. I just want some information on an old friend named Voltaire," she noted in a sarcastic tone when she called Voltaire a dear friend.

"Voltaire?" exclaimed a shocked Tyson, the rest of the group gasped and was startle by the very name. "You know Voltaire as dear friend." Noticing the shocked looks on their faces and the tone in which Tyson had spoken; Larisa decided to take a different approach on how she talked about him.

"Well he's not really a friend, he just owes me something that's dear to me that I must have in return," she corrected her last words.

"What does he owe you, if I may ask. I'm sure I'd know of this since he is…my grandfather," said Kai in disgust of having to call him grandfather.

"He's your grandfather?" Larisa was quick to say in disbelief. "I've never heard him mention a grandson. But nevertheless I haven't spoken to him in over 17 years."

"That must be why you haven't heard about me, I'm 16 years old," stated Kai.

"What…how are your parents? I haven't heard of them since then," she inquired trying to squeeze out whatever information she could get out of him from him.

"I'd rather not discuss this," he declared as he stood up from his chair to lean against a wall with his arms crossed.

"Oh, I didn't mean to discomfort you. I'm sorry Kai. Perhaps then, you can tell me where your grandfather is. I heard he would be in this country doing business," she said sympathetically.

"I wouldn't know, he doesn't talk to me about his business," he informed her.

"Doesn't anyone but me heard her put Mr. Dickenson, Voltaire and the word friend in the same sentence?" Tyson jumped from his seat and looked at all of them with a shocked expression on his face.

As he said this the secretary made her way to them and said, "Mr. Dickinson will now permit you to enter his office. Who shall go in first?"

"I'll go," quickly responded Larisa as she stood up and began to walk towards Mr. Dickinson's office, the secretary not falling far behind.

"Who was that women?" said a puzzled Rei.

"And what relation could Mr. Dickinson, Voltaire and her have in common?" questioned Tyson now looking at Kai.

"She was a rather mysterious character wasn't she," stated Shayera with a puzzled look on her face. "Yet, I don't know why I feel safe with her around, but at the same time, uncomfortable."

'What business could she have with my grandfather. And why is Mr. Dickinson suddenly involved in all of this' thought Kai as he stared at Mr. Dickinson's door.

* * *

A/N: So I hope you all enjoyed it very much despite the fact that it wasn't edited. But I'll probably submit the edited version once my friend gets back. Oh and the next chapter I'll probably post on Friday I think.

Replies to reviewers.

Jay : Uhmm...by the looks of the amount of hits, you did read the other chapters but you neglected to review the rest but i'm still grateful for the review and I hope you liked the this chapter as well.

Jani Rieme: Thanks for the review! It's good to finally hear the word awesome as a compliment to my fic. And I repeat your poem was great and it was the least you deserved.

BladeBreakers: I didn't write the first chapter with the intention of making it seem funny but I still appreciate the fact that i wrote something funny without realizing it. Why didn't you review the other chapters though? You didn't like the rest?

Sovereign Lord of Chaos: I'm glad you've enjoyed my fic thus far. Especially since you said you aren't really into Beyblade. But this story won't really, really be based on the anime as much. Although due to the fact that i said they were participating in a tournament i'll have to add beyblade battles which i'll need help with when i get to it.

Storm-of-Insanity: Thank you so very much for trying to encourage me to at least finish the fic. It's good to hear someone liked my fic so much that they'd write such a long review to encourage me to continue the fic. I'll read your other fic once my obsession with Advance Wars 2 is over.

CrystallineAngel: I really don't like Kenny or Hilary that much so that's why this will not be a Kenny/Hil fic. But don't worry, they'll live in the fic hint hint. This of course means that like in any soap/novell someone will die. But don't tell a soul. Thank you for the review!

Hope you all are enjoying this fic so far. Remember to Read&Review!

Daggeris


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters except my own.

A/N: This chapter was also not edited by my friend due to the fact that she hasn't apparently arrived from her vacation but once she's back I'll submit the edited version of the these two chapters. Also this chapter I forgot to add the name of the guy Larisa and Mr. Dickenson are talking about so that's the only thing that's been edited.

_

* * *

**Chapter 7: A new lead to nowhere** _

At Mr. Dickinson's office:

Mr. Dickinson had begun to work calmly at his desk when suddenly the door swung up and he looked up to see Larisa.

"You again?" he said repulsed.

"That's no way to treat a lady Mr. Dickinson," she hissed sarcastically.

"What do you want now? I was told the Blade Breakers were here not you," he stated.

"Well, you do remember I said I was going to look for Voltaire since you weren't the only suspect in my husband's death," she noted as she slowly made her way to Mr. Dickinson's desk. "Well I read in the newspapers he would be in this country doing business and I thought you might know where I could find him since you two seem to be very close friends."

"Shut up. I was never his friend, he's just…" he began to say but was cut off by Larisa.

"…Your comrade? Ally perhaps…or did you mean to say that boy outside of your office's grandfather? Now what was his name, oh yeah…Kai?" she said with an annoyed look on her face.

"You leave that boy out of this Larisa!" he demanded bolting up from his seat.

"Now, now, there's no need to raise your voice at me. And since when does Voltaire have a grandson? Is it my dear dead husband and his lover's son perhaps?" she interrogated.

"It's not my place to talk to you about that matter. But if you do anything to harm I'll…" he began to say but was cut off once again by Larisa.

"You'll what? Have me imprisoned again? Please…it would make no difference me going back to jail. But if you dare try to do anything against me, I'll be sure to let that boy know who I really am. Do you understand that?" she threatened leaving Mr. Dickinson speechless, hatred in his eyes.

"And who was that girl with him? Shayera I believe. She resembles me and (insert guy name)," she pondered.

"What girl?" he inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't pretend you don't know who she is. She has my eyes and (insert guy name)'s hair," she stated. "See for yourself. Look out of your office door and see."

Mr. Dickinson then stood up and walked over to his door and opened it slightly. Then he took a peek out to see there was very well a girl with the Blade Breakers with green eyes and brown hair. He then shut the door and walked over to his desk, sat down on his big office chair and began to think.

"What's the matter? Did I strike gold and you don't want to tell me?" she inquired.

"You came here for information on Voltaire did you not?" he noted and began to write something in some paper. "Well here's where you can find him. Now leave. I have to have a word with my team," he said and handed her the paper with the information where she could find him.

"You choose to ignore my question? Very well, I'll take this as a yes then. I'll be going now then," she said and began to walk towards the door.

"And don't worry, I won't harm Kai. I still have a lot more to find out before I do anything at all. It was a pleasure to speak with you again," she said sarcastically and left the room.

Mr. Dickinson just sat there thinking about what he should do. 'Maybe that girl could be of some use to Voltaire. But I will not let anyone harm her or let this get out of control. I don't want to scar the poor child. She'll just be the escape goat for a while,' he pondered as he swung his chair facing his window looking at nothing. 'Voltaire, where are you? I've tried contacting you but it has been of no use to me. I have to contact you as soon as possible…"

"Mr. Dickinson?" came a voice from the door where Mr. Dickinson's secretary stood.

"Yes?" he said without turning around to face her.

"The Blade Breakers would like to know if you will be seeing them now, sir?" she informed him.

"Please let them in now. Oh and please, once they start proceeding into my office, take a picture of that girl with the green eyes without any of them noticing by all means possible," he demanded.

"Yes sir," she said and walked outside. She sat on her desk and called for them from there. She pulled her cellular phone that had a camera out of her purse so once they started walking towards the office she took a picture of Shayera from three different angles as they walked into Mr. Dickinson's office.

Once in the office the Blade Breakers stood next to each other in the form of a line. Mr. Dickinson swung his chair around and humbly smiled. He then stood up and walked towards them. " Hello boys," he greeted them with a smile.

"Hi Mr. D! What have you been up to? You haven't contacted us in ages," Tyson demanded to know.

"Well I'm sorry boys. I've been busy with some personal problems and also with other issues concerning the BBA," he explained with a frown

"So then, you haven't set a date for the tournament yet?" Rei inquired with a displeased look on his face.

"I'm afraid not. But don't worry, I'll have a date set out for you by next week if all goes well," Mr. Dickinson said with a small smile.

"And what about the Press Conference Mr. Dickinson?" Max continued the interrogation.

"Well that will be within a week I believe. The Press here has been a tad busy with many political problems so they informed me that within a week they'll interview you all and they also apologize for their tardiness," he explained. "Oh, and who's this young lady that you have with you?"

"Oh, her? She's Shayera. She helped us when we were promoting Beyblade in that mall you told us to go to last time," Max introduced her and she took a step forward.

"It's nice to meet you Shayera. How did you help my boys in that mall if I may ask?" he asked and extended his hand to her.

"Well, they were having a hard time communicating with other children because as you may be very well aware of, this country's native tongue is Spanish," she explained and extended her hand to shake his.

"Well I appreciate your help, and I would like you to be with the Blade Breakers 24/7 as their translator, that is, if there are no objections?" he said and looked at all the Blade Breakers faces and then turned to Kai.

"Fine, she can be our translator," answered Kai with his arms crossed.

"All right!" exclaimed the team.

"Uhmmm, but perhaps I should ask my father first?" she suggested with an uncertain look on her face.

"Oh, forgive me. What's your father's name? Perhaps I'll contact him and ask him personally," Mr. Dickinson said walking towards to his desk and sitting down on his office chair.

"Mr. Robert Korunawa," she replied.

"Very well, please write in this piece of paper the number in which I can contact him," he told her and handed her a pen and some paper in which she wrote her father's number.

"Thank you," he said as she handed him over the paper and the pen. "Is there anything else you would all like to discussed?"

"What does that woman named Larisa have to do with you and Voltaire?" questioned Tyson with a suspicious look.

"Yeah, she referred to you and him as 'dear friends'," noted Kenny with his arms wrapped around his laptop.

"Well, she…she's someone I knew from long ago. It has no importance," he replied trying to hide his uneasiness.

"Everyone leave. I'd like to have a word with Mr. Dickinson alone," ordered Kai to his teammates as me made his way to sit on one of the chairs in front of Mr. Dickinson's desk.

"But Kai, we…" began to say Rei but was cut off by Kai.

"But you nothing. And I meant now?" he ordered once again. To that the gang and Shayera left the room with concern and suspicion.

"Now that they are gone, I do have a few more questions for you to answer Mr. Dickinson," said Kai in a demanding tone.

"Uhmm, yes Kai?" answered Mr. Dickenson as he swung his chair around facing the window once more.

"She said she knew my grandfather and that he owed her something dear that she would like in return. What would that something dear be?" Kai interrogated sitting calmly on the chair resting his chin on his hand.

"I don't know myself. What makes you think I would know anything about what Voltaire could owe anyone, specially her?" he answered with a question.

"Well she did refer to you both as dear friends, so I assumed you would know something about this so called debt," Kai noted with a sarcastic tone when he said 'dear friends'.

"Well like I told you all before, I knew her long ago, and so did your grandfather," he explained.

"It must have been very long ago because she didn't know he had a grandson," Kai stated. "She also said she knew my parents, but apparently they weren't close friends because she didn't know they had died. She said she hasn't heard anything about them in over 17 years."

"Well she left the country before you were born. And your parents and her were more acquaintances than friends. Your grandfather just happened to do business with her and that's how she got to know your parents," Mr. Dickenson continued to explain.

"Then you know nothing of this so-called debt my grandfather has with her?" he asked again.

"No. I don't know anything about his debt or anything else about her but that," Mr. Dickenson replied.

"Very well, strangely enough I don't believe you all that much but I guess why would you lie to me about a stranger?" he said with disbelief.

"You just said it yourself. I have no reason to lie to you about who she is or your grandfather. You know very well I don't get along with him one bit," Mr. Dickenson noted as he swung his chair around to face him.

"True. Then you won't mind if I ask you for the address in which I can find my grandfather in, if you do have it," Kai replied.

"I don't have it the address. But I'll look it up for you Kai," he informed him.

"Well then, I'll be in touch," Kai said and stood up to leave the room. 'This is all a bit too suspicious to me. I have to find out more about this so called debt. I'm not really buying his story either,' pondered Kai as he exited the room and surveyed the secretary's surrounding trying to spot his friends. He then spotted them next to the elevator and noticed the concerned and suspicious looks on their faces.

"Let's go. And I don't want any questions concerning that woman, Mr. Dickinson or Voltaire is that clear?" he demanded.

"Fine Mr. Sourpuss," hissed Tyson.

Back at Mr. Dickinson's office 

"Agh! I should have told that dreaded woman not to be indiscreet and tell others about Voltaire and me. But that girl, Shayera, she really will be a good escape goat. That name, Robert Korunawa, it rings a bell. Perhaps talking to Voltaire will jog my memory," Mr. Dickinson talked to himself looking once again outside his window.

* * *

A/N: This story has 205 hits! Since I don't get all that many reviews I have to at least be happy about how many hits I have. Usually when i submit a new chapter it doesn't get more than 9 hits, but htis time I got a few more so I'm happy for that. Someone named Kaycomon added me to their alert list which is great but please do review this chapter if you do like this fic. Anyways thanks to Sovereign Lord of Chaos, Bladebreakers, Storm of Insanity( There are about 6 villians in this fic or have you not noticed, lol) for reviewing. The torture will start in a while so don't worry for those who love that type of angst. Also I have another case of writer's block and I'm still in the process of writing chapter 8. I was disappointed however that the last chapter got less reviews reviews then the others. Some of my regular readers didn't review and I was a tad surprised at that. But all of you remember to Read and Review. Thank you all for reading this fic and I hope you are all enjoying it! 

Daggeris


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade or any of its characters except my own.

* * *

**_Chapter 8: The mystery of the of a humble father and the sad convicted assassin_**

_At the hotel:_

The room was silent; none of them had spoken since they left the BBA building earlier. They stared blankly at each other, but one of them stood out from the rest, Tyson. He wouldn't stop tapping his foot in frustration. He wanted to know about what Kai found out about that woman, Larisa. But he couldn't take it anymore and broke the silence.

"Argh! Why won't you tell us about what you talked about with Mr. Dickenson?" asked the angered bluenette.

"It's none of your business Tyson," spat back Kai.

"Did you at least find out anything about that woman's relation to Voltaire and Mr. Dickenson?" inquired Rei as he sat on one of the chairs in the room.

"I know the same thing you all know," he briefly as he looked outside the window.

"So all we know is that they were friends in the past," noted Max as he laid in bed.

"Why did you all react that way when she mentioned the name of Kai's grandfather?" questioned Shayera in confusion.

"Hn," was Kai's response.

"Let's just say he tried to use Kai for his benefit," responded Tyson. To this, Kai made his way to the door took one last look at them and left the room with his scarf trailing behind him.

"Did I ask about something that I shouldn't have?" said a confused and concerned Shayera.

"Don't worry about it. He just doesn't like to talk about his grandfather," stated Kenny as he worked in his laptop.

Just then, they heard a phone ringing. They stared at each other in confusion until Shayera giggled and reached for something in one of her skirt's pockets. She was holding a cell phone, looked to see what number was on the screen to find out who's calling, pressed a button and placed it next to her ear.

"Hello Father," she greeted the man on the other line of the phone. "Hold on," she said to her father, "Excuse me I'll be right back," told the team and left the room.

"Ok, Father, now you may speak," she informed him.

"Where in blazes are you girl?" he practically yelled.

"Uhmmm, the Blade Breakers told me they'd like me to meet Mr. Dickenson, the owner of the BBA," she replied uneasily.

"Mr. Dickenson?" said the puzzled man.

"Yes. They asked me if I could be their translator for the time they'll be here. I guess they don't want just anyone to be with them 24/7," she informed him.

"And what did you say?" inquired her father.

"I said I'd have to ask you first, but Mr. Dickenson agreed to call you so he can speak to you about it," she continued to explain.

"Very well, I'll wait for his call. But who in blazes gave you permission to go there in the first place young lady?" he questioned her in a rather angered tone.

"Well, you weren't home and since I didn't think you'd really mind I accepted to go meet them. I did leave you a note on the fridge," she explained.

"We'll discuss this when you get home. So then I take it your day is going rather well?" he inquired with a more calm and collected tone.

"Well, I sort of bumped into a woman named Larisa outside the BBA building…" she began to reminisce.

"Larisa?" he said in shock.

Meanwhile… 

"Shayera is sure taking her time talking to her father isn't she," noted Tyson as he laid on one of the beds.

"Maybe she's talking to him about the whole translator thing," assumed Kenny.

"I wonder why Kai wouldn't tell us what exactly he talked about with Mr. Dickinson," said a puzzled Max.

"Maybe he did find out something and doesn't want to tell us," suspected Rei as he looked out the window.

"You don't think he'd go look for his grandfather to try and get information out of him do you?" asked a concerned Hilary.

"Let's hope not. Larisa did say he was here doing business," said Rei in concern.

"I wonder why Kai didn't want to talk about his parents when Larisa asked about them," Tyson pondered out loud.

Then suddenly the door swung open and there stood Shayera with an emotionless expression on her face.

"What's wrong Shayera?" asked a concerned Hilary.

"Nothin," she replied briefly and made herself smile to not arise any suspicions. "What were you all talking about while I was gone?" she inquired as she made her way to sit on one of the beds.

"We were just talking about what happened in the BBA," informed Max.

"Oh. Do you all know anything about Kai's parents? He seemed a tad uneasy when Larisa asked him about them," stated Shayera as she looked at the ceiling.

"We were just wondering that ourselves right before you came in," stated Hilary as she went over to where Shayera sat, and joined her in looking at the ceiling.

"And did you come up with anything at all?" she inquired.

"Not a single thing. Maybe something happened to them or he just doesn't get along with them," Kenny assumed and stopped typing in his computer.

"Well something must have happened to them if he's in his grandfather's custody wouldn't you agree?" said Shayera with a raised eyebrow.

"Perhaps…it would also explain why he has never mentioned them before," suspected Rei.

Outside the Hotel Perimeters with Kai… 

"What is with everyone's sudden interest with me? What does that woman really have to do with my grandfather," Kai pondered as he walked aimlessly outside the Hotel Perimeters in San Juan.

'I can't help but feel hatred and lack of trust towards her. But at the same time…I can't help but feel secure around her,' he continued to pondered as he walked. He was walking on a bridge when he overheard someone talk about a rock that was between the two bridges they were walking by.

"Look! That's the famous dog that turned to stone!" said a little boy with excitement.

"The legend of the dog that turned to stone…It is said that his master went to that building over there during a small war and told it to stay there and wait for him. And wait he did, but his master never came and as he waited he turned to stone," a woman who appeared to be a teacher explained to the children that were with her.

"That's true loyalty isn't it!" she said with enthusiasm. "Let's continue our class trip children," she said and they all left walking towards the famous El Morro.

'True loyalty. Right now I don't think Mr. Dickinson is being all that loyal. I don't believe much of what he said back at the BBA. How could he know her and that she had been doing business with her and not know what it is?' he thought with an angered look on his face.

'Only speaking to my grandfather might proof to be of some use for me to find out more about her. To believe or not to believe what I'm told by him and Mr. Dickinson…that's where my doubts lay,' he continued to ponder with disappointment as he continued to walk towards the Seaport.

On his way there, he saw a huge Fountain with a woman with dolphins and other sea creatures around her. She held a spear and resembled a mermaid. He stared at it for a while, and finally sighed and sat on its edge staring at the woman.

"I wonder how my parents died. Grandfather has never spoken of it. Every time I tried to find out about their deaths, he'd get angry and send me to my room," he spoke to himself with a gloomed look on his face. "Perhaps now is the time to ask about their deaths…"

_At Mr. Dickinson's office:_

The room was dark and silent. Mr. Dickinson sat calmly on his chair holding a phone. The phone continued to ring, and ring…but no one answered.

"Ugh! Where in blazes are you Voltaire?" he screamed in frustration. Just then his secretary entered the room holding something in her hands.

"Mr. Dickinson? I have the pictures you asked for," she informed him and handed him the pictures.

"Thank you. Please contact me with this phone number," he ordered her as he surveyed the pictures she had taken for him.

"Yes sir," she said and left the room.

"Perhaps I should just fax him and send him these pictures along with it. Maybe then he'll get the picture," he said to himself and pushed a button on his phone speaker.

"Secretary, please come into my office," he ordered.

A few seconds later, the secretary entered the room. She had notepad and pen at hand. "Yes sir," she said.

"I'd like you to send a fax to that number with these pictures in it and the following text," he said and began to tell her what it should say. After few minutes she had finished writing his last words for the fax. "Anything else sir?" she inquired.

"No, you may leave," he said and with that she left the room. He grabbed a piece of paper and began to make a phone call.

"Hello? Who's this?" inquired the person on the other line.

"Mr. Korunawa?" Mr. Dickenson questioned.

"Yes this is he. Who's this?" he asked again

"I'm Mr. Dickinson. We have some business to speak of…about your daughter, and Larisa…"

* * *

Hello people! Sorry for the delay. I still have writer's block but I kinda made myself write this chapter so if it sucks that's why. This chapter was also not edited by my honourary sister. From now on my updates will be a tad slow like this past week since I've had 3 tests and a bit of homework. We have 297 hits now! Something to celebrate for a change! Aside from my "friend's" bday. Everybody say Happy Bday to my friend! His bday was yesterday! Anyways thanks to Sovereign Lord of Chaos, Storm of Insanity(sorry for not reading your fic yet, I'm drowing in school work), BladeBreakers and our newest reviewer Redemberx! Wonder where all my old reviwers went...Oh well! Was this chapter a cliff hanger? I'm not sure. I bet you all can't figure out the mystery yet. Try and guess people! If you any of you can figure it out a bit I'll give you a spoiler on what's to come! Whoever wants romance tell me. I won't really put any romance in this fic like I've said before but I might put scenes to give you all the impression it might have it for your amusement if you all like. I know I'm forgeting to say something but I hope I'll remember next time. Anyways remember to READ & REVIEW people! Please say something inspiring so it might help me get out of my writer's block.

Daggeris!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters except my own.

**Chapter 9: Why?**

_At the Hotel: _

The Blade Breakers were still at the hotel, talking with Shayera about the upcoming tournament and trying to unravel the mystery of Larisa. The room was dimly lit and had a beautiful view from their room, with the sun starting to set.

"Well guys, I better get going. I told my dad I'd be waiting for him outside the hotel for him to pick me up. It's almost 4PM and he said he'd be waiting for me outside right around now," announced Shayera as she stood up from where she sat next to Hilary on the bed.

"Do you want us to accompany you?" Tyson offered as he also stood up from where he sat.

"No thanks, I'm sure he's waiting for me right now," she declared and headed for the door.

"I'm sure we'd all like to meet your father," said Rei as he walked over to her.

"Maybe another day. Today he said he would be in a bit of a rush," she stated and gave them each a peck on the cheek and headed once more for the door.

"I hope Kai's alright. He's been gone quite a while now, don't you think?" Shayera said with worry.

"Don't worry about it. He's done it before and he can take care of himself so don't worry," noted Tyson as he sat once more in a chair.

"Well then, see you all tomorrow! And I'll take you site-seeing if I can as well!" she announced as she waved goodbye and left the room.

"Is it just me, or does she have a striking resemblance to Kai and Larisa?" Tyson blurted out suddenly to everyone's surprise.

"Well that was random…" was all Hilary could say.

"I didn't realize it before, but you're right Tyson. She does resemble them somewhat," agreed Kenny as he opened his laptop to work, probably on Beyblades for the upcoming tournament.

"But she resembles Larisa more though, with the green eyes and all," noted Rei as he walked over to stand in front of Tyson.

"Shayera hasn't mentioned her mother so far. You think she's avoiding it or something?" Max pointed out.

"I'm sure it's just probably that it hasn't crossed her mind so far," suggested Hilary.

"Yeah, I guess you're probably right Hilary," agreed Rei.

"Who's up for some food from the town!" exclaimed Tyson randomly.

"Yet another random thing to say Tyson, yet surprisingly, it also brings up a point. We haven't eaten anything yet," noted Rei in surprise.

"Let's go eat then! Maybe we'll bump into Kai on our way to find a place to eat," said Max as he headed for the door.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" exclaimed the bluenette with excitement.

_Outside the Hotel:_

Shayera was waiting patiently outside for her father to arrive. Then a blue car pulled over, its door opened and she heard a man say, "Get in."

She greeted the brunette elderly man with a, "Hello Father." Then the car started to speed up and they were heading home. The car ride was a rather quiet one, unlike any other Shayera and her father had ever had.

"Is anything wrong father? You don't seem like yourself," she stated with concern.

"Nothing's wrong. Just keep your mouth shut," he hissed back at her, much to her concern and fear.

"Yes father…" she said briefly and looked out the window. Then the car suddenly came to an abrupt stop.

"I thought I told you to keep your mouth shut?" he yelled at her with hatred seen in his eyes. From there on the ride was even quieter. Shayera hadn't said a word since her father had yelled at her. She felt uneasy and scared. After a while they had finally arrived at their destination, home.

She quickly got out of the car and walked a few feet away from her father as he made his way to the door. After the door was open her father headed upstairs until Shayera finally gathered the courage to ask one simple question to her father.

"What's the matter with you father? You don't seem like yourself," she said uneasily as she walked over to him as he stood on the stairs.

"You just don't get it do you? Am I speaking Chinese by any chance? I thought I told you to shut up!" he spat back and slapped her. She lost her balance and fell down the stairs. But much to her luck, she was only a few steps from the first floor and she landed on her back.

She stared at him, with disbelief and fear planted on her face. She watched as her beloved father stormed up to his room and didn't even look back to see her. A single tear escaped her eyes as she remained in the same position in which she had landed on the floor.

"Why…" was all she could say as she began to sob. She let the tears flow freely down her face. She then stood up and wiped her tears and ran upstairs to stand in front of her father's bedroom door. She began to bang at the door yelling "Why?". She got no response. She continued to bang harder and harder each time, screaming at the top of her lungs "Why?".

"Please Father!" she said in between sobs and sniffs as she continued to bang at the door. "Please Father…open the…door" she begged as she continued to sob and finally stopped banging at the door and rested her back on his door. She sat there, with her knees under her chin and her arms wrapped around her legs whispering to herself "Why…"

_Somewhere in San Juan_

The sun had begun to set, it reflected beautifully on the deep blue sea. Kai sat on the beach staring at the sunset, his eyes showed no emotion. People began to arrive, setting up camping gear.

He didn't seem to be bothered at all by it. He was lost in thought, and nothing would snap him back to reality. As more people arrived, he started to feel a little out of place among all the people jumping into the sea. He then stood up from the warm sands of the beach and began to walk back towards the hotel.

The streets were still full of tourists and cars. The honking of the cars began to annoy him. He passed by what seemed to be a castle with a huge field of grass next to it. He then decided to head for it to get as far as he could from the noises and the people.

Once he had reached the back of the grass field, he hopped on the castle's wall. It was like going to China's Great Wall without the extended almost limitless length. To the other side of the wall was the ocean. The sun had practically set already. It was getting darker by the minute.

He took Dranzer out of his pocket and let the little rays of the sun reflect upon it. His true companion, loyal through and through.

"You'd never let me down or lie to me, would you Dranzer?" he questioned his bit beast as he stared at it while it glowed with the sun's rays.

"I've known you since I was a toddler and you've never let me down. Then why is it that I've known Mr. Dickinson all my life, yet I've begun to doubt his loyalty, his trust," he continued to speak to his phoenix bit beast.

He sighed and stood up from the wall and tightened the grip on his beyblade. He stared at sea as the sun hid itself behind the cold sea. He then turned around and began to walk towards the hotel where his friends would probably be waiting for him.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to the few that reviewed! My reviews have been reduced, and I was almost disencouraged to continue writing this story. But then I got an idea for my next chapter and I just had to write it! How do you all like Shayera getting slapped by her father? How many of you can take a guess of why he slapped her? Please tell me what you think the plot is about. And this is a Kai fic! Shayera just kinda gets stuck in the middle of the whole plot. Uppps I think I've said enough XD. Anyways! I hope you all enjoyed it. I finally mentioned Dranzer in this fic. It's a miracle! And there was actually violence, even if it was only a little. Please, I'd like to hear where you all think this is going. Lol. I'm always up for a laugh. Just kidding. My sis edited this chapter so thank you sis for your editing and for reviewing me fic again! Hope you all enjoyed it!

Read and Review! Encouragement is the key to making me write chapters like this, with more violence and with the story starting to unfold! And I repeat…

READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE!

Daggeris


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters except my own.

* * *

**Chapter 10: I just need a little luck to survive**

_At the hotel:_

It was a little after 8 o'clock at night. The Blade Breakers were heading upstairs in the elevator to their hotel rooms. They'd had a feast at a local restaurant that served Puerto Rico's traditional dishes.

"Man did we ever eat at that restaurant!" exclaimed Tyson rubbing his stomach with satisfaction.

"Yeah, but we didn't see Kai anywhere," Kenny noted as he fixed his glasses.

"Don't worry about it guys! I'm sure he's waiting for us in the hotel room," Hilary assumed trying to relieve the worry in their faces.

"Maybe you're right Hilary," Max agreed as the elevator stopped and made a beeping sound as the doors opened.

"Well there's only one way to find out," said Tyson as he opened the door to the room he shared with Kai. Once he had opened the door, the others surveyed the room looking for their duo haired friend. They spotted him sitting next to the window looking at the scenery.

"We finally found you Kai!" Max exclaimed as he entered the room.

"What? We were playing hide and seek?" Kai responded never leaving his sight from the window.

"Well since you stormed out of the room like you did and it had been hours and you still hadn't arrived, we decided to go look for you…and get a bite to eat," Tyson noted, mumbling the last part.

"You worried Shayera too! She thought she had said something she shouldn't have, you jerk!" an upset Hilary yelled.

"Hn," was all he said as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"Just drop it you guys, as least Kai's here and that's all that matters," Rei declared, being the voice of reasoning in the room.

"Where did you go anyways?" Kenny inquired.

"Somewhere," he said briefly as he opened his eyes and looked out the window once more.

"Ugh!" groaned a frustrated Tyson.

"Let's just drop it you guys, it looks like we won't be getting anything else out of him," said Rei, once more being the voice of reasoning.

_**The next day outside the hotel:**_

It was hot outside. The sun was blazing but the heat was bearable. It was a beautiful day, the smell of the ocean made it very relaxing. It was a Sunday so there were quite a few tourists around. The Blade Breakers were waiting outside for Shayera to arrive.

"She said she would be here at 10am and it's almost 11am already!" complained Tyson in frustration.

"Calm down Tyson, maybe there was a lot of traffic today," Rei reasoned as he put his hand on his shoulder.

"I wonder why today the streets keep getting busier by the minute," Hilary pondered out loud.

"We'll just have to wait for Shayera to get here to ask her," Kenny said wiping sweat off his forehead.

Just then a bus pulled over and Shayera exited the bus along with some tourists behind her. She walked over to them and bowed her head.

"I'm so sorry I'm late!" she apologized.

"It's ok Shayera," Max said as he patted her back.

"Why didn't you come here with your father like you usually do?" Rei inquired covering his eyes from the blazing sunlight.

"Well uhmm, you see, well there's a reason for that…" she mumbled with a nervous smile as she looked up to meet their eyes.

"Well…?" Kai asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Uhmm you see, my father's working on something and he was far too busy with it so I decided to take the bus, yeah, that's it," she said nervously with her eyes closed.

"On a Sunday?" Tyson questioned her words.

"Uhmm, yes, he's a very dedicated man?" she replied shakily.

"If you say so," Max said as he scratched his head.

"Your father seems like such a nice man," Hilary stated with a smile.

"Uhmm, yes he is…" she said with a frown as she placed her hand on her cheek.

"What's wrong with your cheek?" Kai asked randomly noticing her cheek looked a tad red.

"Uhmmm nothing! Must have been that I had rested my cheek on my hand while on the bus!" she replied shakily with a smile, but soon frowned. "Let's just head out to do some sight-seeing!" she exclaimed nervously and began to walk, thinking about her father.

_Flashback:_

It was early in the morning and Shayera had woken up still leaning her back on her father's bedroom door. She stood up shakily and began to walk towards the bathroom, trying to keep her balance by placing her hands on the walls.

Once in the bathroom she twisted the faucet's knob and splashed water on her face. She then took one look at herself and her eyes noticed how messy she looked. Her eyes red from all the tears she had spilled the previous night, her hair a mess from falling asleep next to the door. She then noticed that her cheek still looked a bit red.

She flashed backed to the previous night. Being slapped by her father for no apparent reason. A horrified expression on her face. She brushed her teeth and then went downstairs to make some coffee, like she always did.

She sat in the kitchen waiting for her father to arise. She then heard something breaking and then a door abruptly opening. Her eyes were wide open from fear. She wanted to get out of there, but her need to know why her father did what he did held her back.

Footsteps echoed throughout the house, getting closer and closer each time. Finally, her once perfect father stood next to the kitchen door with an angry look on his face.

"Serve me coffee," he demanded.

She poured him a cup of coffee and placed it on the table. She watched as he grabbed the cup and began drinking it.

"Father…" she said with hesitantly.

"What?" he hissed as he placed the cup on the table abruptly.

"Why…" she simply asked with a frown on her face as she bowed her head.

"Simply because you are who you are," he replied angrily.

"And what am I father?" she asked in a demanding tone.

"Hphm. You are so worthless I won't even waste my breath on you," he spat back.

"Worthless? You've raised me for over 16 years and all of the sudden I'm worthless?" she yelled back at him, slamming her hands on the table. She then felt something familiarly painful on her face. Her father had just slapped her once more.

"I thought I made myself clear the first time!" he yelled back at her and knocked the cup of coffee off the table. The sound of the breaking cup echoed through the room.

"Look what you made me do you little bitch! Clean it up like the low life you are!" he snarled at her and threw a punch at the table.

She was totally shocked. She trembled as she placed her hand on her cheek and her eyes were filled with disbelief once more. She got to her knees and began to clean up the mess hesitantly.

"Who's to blame for all of this father? Who's to blame for your sudden change of character?" she asked almost whispering.

"You will soon learn who my dear," he announced with disgust as he called her 'my dear'. "Oh and, I hope you'll have more information on that boy named Kai later in the afternoon," he said and left the room.

_End of Flashback_

The Blade Breakers and Shayera were walking by the famous 'El Morro'. Shayera then stopped and pointed towards it.

"This is the famous 'El Morro'. It was built around 500 years ago when the Spanish came to this island looking for gold and made the local Indians build it," she informedthem with her head held high.

"Shayera, why are there so many people here in San Juan today?" Kenny inquired.

"Well you see, today is the Night of San Juan. It's when we pay tribute to some priest called San Juan Bautista. I don't know much of it all, but I what I do know is that everyone goes to the beaches and at exactly midnight, they jump into the seas backwards for good luck!" she exclaimed.

"It's more like a superstition, but hey, it's always a good excuse to skip anything related to work and just go to the beach, wouldn't you agree?" Shayera said with a smile on her face.

"Hey Kai, can we in the words of Shayera, pay tribute to that priest and throw ourselves into the seas for good luck? We need all the luck we can possibly get in the upcoming tournament," suggested Tyson with excitement.

"Please Kai! We promise we'll start training after tomorrow for the tournament for as long as you like!" Max offered with a grin on his face.

"Do as you wish then," he said as he crossed his arms with his eyes closed and continued to walk forward.

"Hey! Wait for us!" exclaimed his teammates in unison.

_Back at the hotel:_

It was almost 4 o'clock in the afternoon. The Blade Breakers were gathering their things for their trip to the beach. Shayera had left about 3 hours ago and agreed to meet them there.

"Hey Kai?" said a confused Tyson.

"What?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Aren't you going to change into your swimming trunks?" inquired a puzzled Tyson.

"No," he replied as he leaned against a wall with his arms crossed.

"But aren't you going to the beach with us?" Tyson asked again.

"No," he answered again.

"Aww, come on Kai! Don't you want some of that so-called midnight luck from the sea?" questioned the disappointed bluenette.

"I don't need luck," he spat back as he stood up and headed for the door.

"Well, as our team captain, it's your duty to be with us 24/7 whether you like it or not," Tyson stated, attempting to persuade him into going with them.

"In other words, a team captain is not only there to lead and couch but to baby-sit you all as well?" Kai answered sarcastically.

"Come on, you don't have to get in the water if you don't want to. We won't hold you back from going anywhere or try to persuade you into doing anything. Just please come with us," Tyson practically begged him.

"Fine, but like you said, in other words, I can do as I please," Kai replied and walked out of the room with his scarf trailing behind him.

"Well that took a while," Tyson said to himself rather proudly.

_At the beach:_

It was almost 5 o'clock and the Blade Breakers were waiting for Shayera at the beach near a street she had mentioned before she had left.

"Would you look at how many people there are here?" said an amazed Hilary as she looked at her surroundings. The beach was packed with people.

"If Shayera doesn't get here soon we won't be able to find a place where we can all sit down and relax," Kenny stated holding a backpack over his left shoulder.

"Oh look there she is!" announced Max as he pointed to their right. Shayera was walking towards with a smile on her face and her hand waving at them. She wore some jean shorts and the top part of her two-piece bathing suit and carried a huge backpack.

"Hey guys. Sorry I'm late, I had to take the bus again," she said with a smile.

"Your father couldn't take you here again?" Rei inquired. He wore dark blue trunks with a lightning print on each side.

"I'm afraid not, and I don't think he'll be able to pick me up later on either," she replied with a frown on her face.

"You can always stay with us!" Hilary suggested with excitement. She wore a pink, one piece bathing suit and a blue skirt.

"I don't want to be a bother," Shayera said shyly.

"You won't be at all! You can sleep in my room with me and Kenny!" she suggested once more with a smile on her face.

"Uhmm, I don't mean to be the one to spoil your fun Hilary, but I don't think she'll like to sleep with us," Kenny said nervously, wearing plain yellow swimming trunks.

"And why is that?" she asked in a rather angry tone.

"Well…you see Hilary, you kinda tend to snore at times, and tonight won't be an exception to that," he replied and quickly covered his head in fear of what was to come.

"I don't snore!" Hilary yelled and tried to contain herself from throwing him a punch.

"All cows snore," Tyson said mockingly but soon got punched on his left cheek.

"Not bad for a cow, huh?" Hilary responded with her head held high.

"Well, you can sleep in Kai's room," Rei suggested.

"But Tyson sleeps in that room and he snores louder than a herd of cows," Max pointed out, wearing green swimming trunks with yellow and purple stripes to the sides.

"Well then, Tyson can share a room with Kenny and Hilary, or with us," Rei suggested once more, "That is, if that's ok with you Kai?"

"Hn," was all he said.

"Aren't you going to get in the water Kai?" asked a puzzled Shayera seeing as he wore his normal attire.

"No," he replied with his arms crossed.

"Well isn't that word becoming quite popular with you nowadays?" Rei noted.

"Let's just all find a spot where we can settle down on," said Shayera with a smile on her face.

"You're right, if we don't find a place to settle down on soon we might as well just lay down on the road," Kenny agreed as he stood next to Shayera, making her look like she was six feet tall.

After what seemed like an eternity to them, they finally found the perfect spot where they could settle down on. It was under a huge palm tree just about 20 feet from the water. It was only a matter of minutes before the sun was close to the ocean's horizon.

"The horizon looks beautiful doesn't it?" Hilary complimented.

"Yeah it does," Max agreed.

"Hey! Would you all like to practice how you'll all throw yourselves in the sea when it's midnight?" Shayera offered with a smile on her face.

"Sure! But how hard can it be to do it anyways?" asked Tyson sarcastically.

"You'll see," she said as she ran to the shore. Once she reached the shore she stared at the water and looked at her reflection. She looked at herself and couldn't help but notice how sad she looked, deep inside. She tried to hide it from her newfound friends but she knew they'd notice soon enough.

'I just need a little luck to survive all of this. Maybe a little luck is all I need for now. I'm sure father will feel like himself soon enough,' she pondered as her eyes got watery.

"Hey Shayera we're here!" Max yelled snapping her out her thoughts.

'I'll have time to think about it later I suppose,' she thought as she wiped her eyes and turned around to greet her friends with a smile.

_At the palm tree:_

"Hey where did Kai go?" Hilary asked as she sat on a beach towel.

"Well, who knows? He likes to wander off alone most of the time," Kenny noted as sat on a chair with sunglasses replacing his glasses.

"I hope he doesn't wander off for too long," Hilary said with concern.

_Somewhere in the San Juan:_

Kai was wandering around near the beach. He couldn't stand to be near so many people. He decided to head back to where he had gone the previous day to think. When he arrived he saw a black haired person that appeared to be a woman sitting on the wall.

He was about to walk away, but something held him back. He didn't know what, but he decided to just go with it. He sat a few feet away from the woman and didn't even bother to look at her.

"Hello Kai," the woman greeted him. "It's been far too long wouldn't you agree?"

He turned his head around to see who had spoken to him. It was none other than Larisa, staring at the sunset.

"Hn," he responded.

"Now, now. That's no way to greet one of your parents' old friends," she lectured.

"You were nothing more but acquaintances," he spat back.

"That's not true at all, I knew them like the back of my hand, or at least your father anyways," she replied as she brushed away a strand of her black hair off her face.

"That's not what I heard," he said to her with anger. As much as he knew he shouldn't be talking to her, he once again couldn't help but feel drawn to her, feel trust.

"Well you heard wrong my dear," she said as she stood up and looked at the water. "Oh, and my sincerest apologies for your parents death. It must have been horrible to lose them like that," she said as she approached him.

"What do you mean by 'It must have been horrible to lose them like that'?" he inquired as he locked his eyes into hers.

"Well, to know that it was no mere accident that your parents died," she stated trying not to grin.

"What did you say?" Kai said in utter shock.

"That it was no mere accident that your parents died," she repeated once more as she sat down next to him.

Kai was still in complete shock. He didn't know what to say, how to react. His eyes grew big and weary. He just stared at Larisa with disbelief. The past was beginning to unfold and it looked like it wasn't going to be a pleasant trip.

* * *

**A/N:** Hello People! I'm so happy with how many hits I got! Over a hundred! I never get over a hundred!

And we got a new reader! Hiyaa Phoenix from the Flames-2! Thank you so much for the review! I hope you continue to review all of the chapters from now on. And do you really think you have it figured out, I don't know myself how it will turn out. Let's see if you can think of who killed who this time. I'm not saying you were right, I'm not saying you were wrong. But thanks so much for the review. I was thrilled when I got it.

Oh and to Blade Breakers also, when I saw the words "I love it!" with that exclamation point I immediately started writing this chapter. I hope you love this one as well!

Thanks to Storm-of Insanity as well for her/his always pleasant reviews.

Oh and to Silver Dranzer for adding me to his/her favorites list. Please submit a review and tell me what you think of the fic so far. Although you adding me to your list is enough said. Thank you for adding me to your list; it's a real privilege.

Since this chapter is so long, at least for me as per usual, It'll take a few days for me to write chapter 12. So far you will all agree that this story looks like it will take a while to end. That's why I'm starting to reveal the secrets now. I don't think you would all appreciate it if I just keep dragging this out. I know how sometimes we can all get tired of things that get extended far too long. So I might start the real physical violence in the next chapter. Who knows? Depends on how it all pops into my mind as I go!

Anyways you all know the drill. READ AND REVIEW!

Love you all!

Daggeris

PS: Thank you sis for reviewing and editing again! I just love the British XD.


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter is dedicated to my sis Keely (x-shadow-x) for being such a big help in this fic! And since she liked this chapter so much! Thank you sis!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters but my own.

* * *

Chapter 11: The Painful Truth_At the BBA Building, Mr. Dickinson's Office_

Mr. Dickinson was standing next to the window looking outside when a voice came from the phone speaker.

"Sir, someone's here to see you," informed his secretary.

"Let them in," he ordered.

In a matter of seconds his door swung open and there stood a tall, elderly man with long gray hair and baggy brown eyes. He wore a black cape over his business suit.

"It's been a while," said the duo gray haired man.

"Yes it has, Voltaire," agreed Mr. Dickinson.

"This had better be good or else I'm leaving," snarled Voltaire with distaste.

"Didn't you get my fax?" Mr. Dickinson inquired.

"Yes but I still think it's not all that serious," he said with a rough voice. "So do try to fill me in with details and then I'll see if it concerns me or not."

"Well, Larisa was released from prison and that's never good news, and you know perfectly why," Mr. Dickinson said as he sat down on his chair.

"Of course, she'll be after the truth and a little more," he said as he approached a chair.

"Yes, but I think we'll be able to mislead her on his identity," responded Mr. Dickinson staring at Voltaire's eyes.

"I'm guessing this has to do with the picture you sent me?" replied Voltaire with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. You see I believe that she really could be a Hiwatari after all. As we both know, she was born the same day as Kai was and from that 'relationship' she could have become pregnant and we didn't find out 'till later on," he informed Voltaire calmly.

"You are referring to that the 'she' that proved to be of some use to us although it was not intentional help?" inquired a relaxed Voltaire.

"Yes, if it wasn't for her unintentional help you wouldn't have gotten what you wanted," he noted with tense.

"Is she even alive? Perhaps we could convince her to be our ally," Voltaire suggested.

"I don't really know, but I found the Shayera's father's phone number, she is her daughter," he stated as he turned around to face the window.

"Shayera. Hmph, I don't really think she is a Hiwatari, she appears to be rather weak," the gray haired man thought out loud.

"Maybe so, but there is always the possibility that she is, and even if she isn't, she could still be of some use to us," he explained.

"I won't deal with this personally. I'll just ask Boris to help you out with all of this. You just get back to me when this is all over," Voltaire declared and stood up from the chair.

"What will you do if she really is your granddaughter?" Mr. Dickinson asked.

"Nothing, although if Kai fails me, she might be useful to me as well," he said as he made his way to the door.

"Very well, I'll try to keep Larisa as far away from Kai as I possibly can. I'll contact you if I need anything," Mr. Dickinson said as he turned his chair around. "But please, don't harm them, they are merely tools in your plan, and I'm doing this against my will."

"I don't think you believe that yourself. And as for harming them, I'll keep that in mind," said Voltaire and left the room.

"That bastard, if I wasn't because I got stuck in the middle of all of this due to that incident I would have called the authorities long ago," Mr. Dickinson hissed.

_Meanwhile at the beach…_

It was dark, the sun had just set but the beaches were full of overly excited people running around listening to music or just talking. Hilary and Kenny were still at the palm tree trying to relax although it started to get a bit cold.

"Who would have thought that it could suddenly turn this cold in a tropical island," said a shivering Hilary as she wrapped herself with her beach towel.

"I know what you mean, I need to put on my shirt!" exclaimed Kenny as he looked in his backpack for a shirt. Just then 4 familiar faces were walking towards them with smiles on their faces and their soaking wet bodies.

"Hiya guys! How's it going so far?" said a cheerful Max.

"We were doing great 'till it started to get cold," stated Kenny as he put on a blue t-shirt.

"Where's Kai?" inquired Shayera as she looked around the palm tree.

"We don't know, he just kinda disappeared," Hilary responded as she tried to open a beach chair.

"Maybe we should look for him guys," Rei suggested as he grabbed a towel to dry his wet hair.

"He can take care of himself. And I told him we wouldn't try to hold him back if he came with us and I don't want to break my word to him," informed Tyson as he squeezed the water out of his hair.

"Maybe I should look for him, I don't think I'm part of your word am I Tyson?" suggested Shayera as she grabbed her backpack to look for something.

"I guess, but…" responded Tyson as he scratched his head.

"Then it's settled, besides you would all probably get lost anyways," she stated as she took her shirt and skirt out of her backpack and put it on.

"Are you sure you are going to be ok?" asked a concerned Rei.

"I'm sure, really" she replied with a smile. "Kenny can always send me text messages to my cell phone."

"I guess, but try to be back in 15 minutes ok?" said Hilary as she sat on her chair.

"Ok. See you guys in a bit," she said as she waved goodbye.

_Back with Kai in El Morro:_

Kai was still shocked to hear what Larisa had just said, 'it was no mere accident'. Larisa grinned under the long black hair covering her face as she sat next to him.

"I thought you knew? I mean, of all people I would expect you to know. I'm sorry…" she said as she stroked Kai's black locks off his face but Kai slapped her hand away.

"You're lying aren't you? This can't be true! I, they, you…" he said as he tried to hold in his grief and his body became tense.

"If you don't believe me then why don't you ask Mr. Dickinson, or perhaps your grandfather?" she suggested as she stood up looking at the barely visible horizon.

"Mr. Dickinson knew all along?" he asked in confusion.

"Of course, why wouldn't he?" she replied as she slowly got off the wall.

"Liar! He'd never lie to me! He'd never keep anything like this a secret!" he yelled as he abruptly stood up making him lose his balance but luckily Larisa grabbed his shoulder.

"Watch what you're doing boy! You could have killed yourself!" she snarled at him as she shook him.

"Shut up you conniving bitch!" he spat back with rage as he looked at the water below him.

"Don't you dare call me that boy! You're just like your father!" she yelled at him.

"I'm sure you deserved every bit of any insults he could have told you," he hissed but more calmly.

"You don't know your father at all! So don't protect him! He was more of a bastard than your grandfather ever was!" she spat back at him as she got up on the wall once more and turned him around. "And would you stop looking at the water!"

"I will do what ever the bloody hell I want to do, and don't you dare insult my father's memory!" he yelled back at her with his crimson eyes burning with hatred.

"I knew him better than you could ever know! And if you like the water so much why don't you jump! Why you'll be reunited with that bastard father of yours once and for all!" she snarled at him as she grabbed his face to face hers.

"Maybe I should!" he yelled once more as he took one foot off the wall and into the ocean.

Larisa's eyes opened why in disbelief and pushed him off the wall and into the grassy plains that the walls surrounded.

"You stupid child! You could have killed yourself!" she lectured as she sat next to him as he laid on the grass plains.

"I thought you said I should jump? And why do you care?" he snapped at her as he stood up.

"I, because…" she was at a loss for words for once. She didn't know what to say, how to react to those words. She just stared deep into his confused eyes and could not find it in her heart to continue torturing him any further.

"Just shut up!" she yelled and slapped him. "Don't you want to know who killed them and make them pay?" she asked while grabbing him by his shoulder while he remained staring at the grass.

"I guess, but," he began to mumble out.

"But nothing, go after the truth and quit being such a cry baby," she lectured as she pushed him to the ground and stood up.

"Who are you really?" asked Kai as he stared at her green orbs.

_Somewhere at the beach:_

Shayera was walking near the road looking for Kai. It seemed as if the coastline would go on forever. She wasn't wearing any shoes and the ground felt rather cold. Then a familiar car pulled over and a man got out of the car with a furious look on his face.

"Father? What are you doing here?" asked Shayera shakily. She saw the anger in his eyes. She knew he would probably become violent again but she couldn't run away. She had to stand up to him, but the fear was clearly visible in her eyes. She was in for a fight and she didn't think she'd get away with just a slap this time.

* * *

A/N: Hiyaa people! OMG I was so surprised! The last chapter made my hits score go up by 221 hits! That's almost 3 times as many hits as I would usually get! I am so happy about it that I could care less if I still didn't get as many reviews as I wanted! Thank you all so much for reading my fic!

Anyways this chapter did take lots of thinking kind of. But since I had a dream of someone drowning this came to mind! My honorary big sister loved it so it's got to be good too! She said it had raw anger…I don't see any anger here? Do you? Anyways! I started chapter 12 already but it's still under the 'think of what to write' stage.

Thanks to KaiHiwatari10 for your review! I love it when people say they love my fic! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. Although I think Kai was a bit OOC. Please continue reviewing!

Thanks to Storm of Insanity! I'm sorry I thought you must be a girl but I had to play it safe! The summary is new! My honorary sis wrote it for me! Maybe you've seen her pen name before. It's x-shadow-x. She's an excellent writer! And she says thanks for the 'it's good' thing .

Thanks to BladeBreakers! I'm so happy you still love my fic! Can't get enough of those words! Hope you don't get bored if this story becomes too long.

Thank you all for reading my fic and I hope you all Read and Review and Enjoy it!

I repeat, READ AND REVIEW!

Daggeris


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, but if I did, Hilary and the Pillsbury doughboy you all know as Tyson would be dead.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12: Facing Reality**

Shayera stood shakily in front of her father. She tried to hide her fear but you could see it a mile away.

"Who in blazes gave you the authority to be here?" inquired in rage her father.

"You weren't home and…" she began to respond hesitantly.

"And nothing! You are not to leave the house unless I say so you slut!" he screamed at her. "Now get in the car! We're going home!" he demanded.

"I'm, I'm not going anywhere!" she struggled to speak looking at the ground.

"What'd you say?" he asked, his anger growing.

"I said I'm not going anywhere!" she repeated but more confidently.

"Don't you dare go against my will you bitch!" he yelled at her shaking his fist.

"Until, until you get over this mood I'm not going anywhere!" she announced looking straight at his brown eyes.

He then grabbed her by her hair and struggled to pull her into the car. She moaned and screamed and tried to get away.

"Let me go!" she screamed in frustration. She then kicked in on the chin and took a few steps back and stared in disbelief.

"You bastard!" his father managed to say through the pain.

"I, I didn't mean it, you just…" she mumbled with her eyes wide open in shock. But when she saw that he was about to jump on her she made a run for it. She just ran by the people at the beach trying to get away from what could have been something much worse.

_Back at the beach:_

"I wonder what's taking Shayera so long to get back," noted a concerned Hilary.

"Well we do have her phone number so let's give her a buzz," stated Max as he sat on the cold sands.

"You're right! I'll send her a text message right away," said Kenny as he typed away in his laptop. "Done!"

"Now we'll just have to wait to see if she answers it. If she doesn't I'm going to go look for her," Rei declared with his arms crossed.

_Somewhere unknown:_

It was a dark and quiet room. The walls were a crimson blood color and in the back wall where the windows were, was a large desk and a giant office chair with an elderly man sitting on it. Then a knock was heard and the man said, " Come in."

A purple haired man entered the room wearing nothing on his face but his goggles and sinister grin. He slowly walked over to the desk and stood up straight facing his boss.

"Boris, I have some urgent news and an important job for you," said Voltaire without hesitation.

"Glad to be of service Mr. Voltaire," replied Boris looking more serious.

"You do recall that incident about 17 years ago don't you?" inquired the elderly man.

"Of course, what's there to forget?" answered Boris with a raised eyebrow.

"Have a seat, this may take a while," stated Voltaire gesturing to the chair. "I've been informed by Mr. Dickinson that my son's assassin has been released from prison recently and she's up to no good."

"Do you want me to eliminate her?" quickly responded Boris seeing where this could be going as he took a seat.

"Actually no. I just want you to toy with her mind. And we have an important new character to add to this story, her name is Shayera," announced Voltaire with a grim look on his face.

"Oh? And who might she be?" question Boris with his legs crossed

"All you need to know is that she's the key to getting rid of Larisa. She believes she is her daughter and even more importantly, there's a chance that girl could actually be a Hiwatari after all," informed Voltaire as opened one of his drawers and took some files out.

"Here," he said as he handed Boris the files. "These are the pictures Mr. Dickinson gave me of that girl I just mentioned."

"Interesting. I think I know see where you are going with all of this. May I request that you let me handle this in my own ways?" asked Boris placing in his face once again a sinister grin as he looked at the pictures.

"You may do as you please. Just remember not to get my grandson involved in all of this," Voltaire said granting him is request.

"Speaking of your grandson. What would you like me to do about Black Dranzer?" inquired Boris.

"I heard that there will be a new tournament held here, so I think it would be the perfect opportunity to try and persuade him into using Black Dranzer once more. I'm sure this business with Larisa will contribute to push him into agreeing to be Black Dranzer's owner," declared Voltaire as he stood up from his chair and grabbed his cane next to his desk.

"As you wish Sir," Boris replied briefly as he stood up and exited the room.

_Back at El Morro:_

"Who are you really?" asked Kai while staring at Larisa's green orbs.

"I…I… It's none of your business, not yet," she replied shakily staring deep into his distressed crimson orbs. She continued to stare at his as he also stared at hers until she couldn't take it anymore and rushed off leaving Kai to his thoughts.

Kai watched as she walked away shakily and couldn't help but wonder what did she really have to do with all of this. Was she really just an acquaintance like Mr. Dickinson said? What relation did she really have with his parents? And more importantly, why hadn't anyone told him about this before? Why was he left out from the real truth of what really happened to his parents?

Kai was drowning in confusion and frustration. He just stood up, took out his beyblade that held his loyal bit beast captive and walked back to the hotel with his hair over his eyes covering his disturbed and sad eyes.

_Somewhere at the beach:_

Shayera had been running for what felt like an eternity. She tried her best not to let that dreaded feeling she felt overwhelm her and held back her tears. She finally stopped when she felt her phone vibrating and took it out of her pocket. She stared at it wondering whether to answer the text message or not. But she finally decided just ignore it.

She then started walking slowly towards the sea. Flashbacks from the earlier and previous incidents starting to overwhelm her. Once she the water had almost reached her chest she let the tears flow freely. No one could see her cry, no one.

Whenever a stranger got close she'd just submerge her head in the salted seas and turned around to smile at them. But no smile could ever hide her deep sorrow.

'Why, why'd he have to do that?' she pondered mumbling some of the words out. She tried not to sob, but it was useless, so she began to walk along the shore still in the water letting the waves hit her slim body and push her off balance quite easily. She stared at what should be the horizon to find nothing but darkness, darkness that would consume her slowly. As she stared at the dark horizon she continued to let her tears flow freely until…

"Hey it's that you Shayera," she heard a voice ask her belonging to none other than Rei. She became stiff and didn't know what to do but soon a wave struck her completely concealing her body.

"Shayera!" Rei yelled as he ran to the waters hoping to find his friend to be fine. To his relief Shayera was still practically standing, just seemed to have lost her balance and started to cough out all the water. He ran towards heard and patted her back.

"Are you ok?" he asked in concern. Once she opened her eyes he noticed how red they and her nose were.

"I'm fine," she said between coughs and sniffs.

"Are you sure? You look like you've been crying or something," he insisted locking his eyes into hers.

"Yes I'm ok. It must have been the salted waters that got in my eyes," she responded shakily.

"If you say so," he said with some doubts. "Why didn't you answer our text message?"

"I must have forgotten to turn it on before I left you," she replied shakily between sniffs trying not to look at his eyes.

"And how come you're still wearing your clothes and yet you're in the water?" asked a puzzled Rei.

"Silly me, I just love the water so much I couldn't bare to get in," she responded with a small smile. "And am I under question police officer?"

"No, but, never mind. Let's just head back. I'm sure Kai must have just left for the hotel since he doesn't seem to like big crowds much," he said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and began to walk with her along the shore towards the Blade Breakers. Thoughts of her dear father and mother crossing her mind with great sorrow.

* * *

**A/N:** I know, this chapter really stunk. But I've been a bit depressed because my Editor Chief/ Evil Sensei/ Sis left to go to college and won't be on for a while. So sorry for the tardiness and from now on the updates might be a tad slow until she gets back. But I do have some good news. I already sort of planned out what I'll write in the next 7 chapters so at least that might be some cause for relief to you all. But I do think that by the looks of what I have planned for the next 7 chapters, this could very well go over my previous expectation of chapters. So that might be good news to some and bad to others.

**Thanks to those who reviewed!**

KaiHiwatari10: Thank you for the compliment . I think I did quite a good job on that one. The only chapters I'm proud of are Chapter 9 and 11. And I'm happy this is one of your favorites .

BladeBreakers: Glad to hear you won't get tired of my fic quite as easily as I would think. And yes, Mr. Dickinson is a bit of an OOC because we've only seen the good old side of him, no one really knows if he does have a bad side. But he's not completely bad in this fic. He's just being manipulated and has no choice but to go with it, or else. And I thought Kai would be more of an OOC but I guess depending on the situations his character has to change a little. Thank you for the review!

Storm of Insanity: You've never heard of baggy eyes? It's kinda like saying you have dark circles around your eyes or just have a lot of old wrinkled skin. Lol. And as for Kai, I forgot to make it clear that this is based on Kai's look on G-Rev, and in G-Rev his hair is slate grey and almost black. Keely's busy writing something for a comic contest and also recently moved back to England so she won't be able to update her fics for a while. But she is coming up with a good new story for you all! And she plans to update or her fics in due time so don't worry! Thank you for the review!

Phoenix from the Flames-2: I'll make sure that Kai does some physical damage to Larisa just for your amusement. I don't know when but I'll try! And I also pity her, but I still hate her. She's my OC and I hate her XD. How ironic! Hope you don't mind this sucky chapter. But the future chapters will be tons better ok! I asure at some point u'll hate me cuz I'll do something that will frustrate you all. But! What I do to frustrate you I'll make up for it with torture! The torture will come slowly but surely my dear Phoenix. Will you hate me for adding Black Dranzer?

Thank you all for reviewing and reading my fic! Hope you all remember to **READ AND REVIEW!**

Daggeris


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters except my own.

**A/N:** This was not edited by my honorary sister/ editor/ sensei since she is ill.

**

* * *

Chapter 13: More than meets the eye**Somewhere in San Juan 

"Damn it," snarled Larisa as she walked through the dim lighted streets of San Juan. "I should have just let him kill himself," she mumbled with her head bowed.

"No, maybe I was right to do that. I can't let a stupid boy kill himself when he's barely lived life," she said to herself sarcastically.

"He should live life slowly and learn it's painful lessons, " she said with a smirk. "He will learn them at all costs. I'll make sure of that," she continued to mumble to herself. She stopped and looked at the now barely visible El Morro.

"He'll have to pay for his father's actions because if he doesn't pay, who will?" she asked herself with a sigh, " If I don't put a stop to him he'll turn out to be just as bad or worse than him. I will have my revenge and he'll just have to pay for being who is."

She leaned against a light post next to her and continued to stare at El Morro; memories starting to rush into her mind faster than a speeding bullet.

_Flashback: _

It was a dark and stormy night. The continuous thunder and flashes of lightning had made the woman sitting on the bed feel uneasy. She continued to tap her foot and every time there was a loud thunder she'd jump.

"Where is he? It's already 2AM and he still hasn't arrived," she said with frustration as her long black hair covered her face. After lightning lit up the room a slate brown haired man had swung the door with such great force you couldn't tell the difference between the loud thunder outside and its loud BANG.

"Where the hell have you been? I've been so worried," asked the concerned woman.

"It's none of your business!" spat back the crimson-eyed man.

"Of course its my business, you're my husband!" she yelled back at him standing up suddenly from the bed. She then began to sniff; she smelled something odd about him. She walked over to him and sniffed his shirt.

"I repeat, where the hell where you?" she snarled grabbing him by his shirt's collar.

"Why the hell do you care? And stop smelling me! What are you a dog?" he hissed as he pushed her back.

"You smell like…like…alcohol and perfume?" she stated trying to regain her balance.

" I don't smell like any of those! Shut up you conniving bitch!" he yelled at her and slapped her making her fall on the bed.

"Don't you dare interrogate me! I didn't let my father treat me this way, and I surely won't let you either!" he said as he jumped on her and grabbed her by the wrists.

"Leave me alone you bastard! Get off of me **Junsei**!" she demanded trying to slip from his grip but was greeted by another slap.

"I thought I told you to shut up didn't I Larisa?" he snarled at her leaning his body against her.

"And I thought I said get off me!" she said and began trying to kick him until he let her go in a cry of pain. She immediately got off the bed and placed her hands on her chest protectively. She took a few steps back from him with fear shown in her green orbs.

"You bitch!" he gritted through his teeth. Larisa was still standing staring at him blankly until he suddenly got off the bed and jumped on her.

"Let me go!" she yelled trying to struggle once more.

"Oh no you don't!" he said as he slapped her once more and leaned his body against hers again. "For that little act of yours you'll just have to please me if you don't want to wake up dead tomorrow now won't you?" he said as Larisa began to cry not being able to do anything about it.

_End of Flashback_

"That bastard will pay for all he's done to me, even if it's his son that has to pay for it!" she hissed, anger shown on her face.

"But I should really think of how I'll get in contact with my dear daughter. Perhaps Kai will be of some use for the time being," Larisa said as she began to walk once more through the streets of San Juan.

_**Back at the beach: **_

The Blade Breakers stared at Shayera with great concern seeing the solemn expression on her face.

"Are you ok Shayera?" asked Rei placing a hand over her shoulder.

"Maybe you should head back to the hotel and get some rest," Tyson suggested through a mouthful of sandwiches.

"I suppose so, but…" she began to say shrugging off Rei's hand.

"But nothing. You don't look too well. If Kai's at the hotel maybe he can keep you company or something," Hilary also suggested as she sat on her seat.

"If you want, I could go with you 'till we reach the hotel," Rei offered with a smile.

"I'd rather go alone if you all really want me to go," she practically whispered looking at the sands with her green orbs.

"Are you sure?" asked Kenny taking his eyes off his dear laptop for a mere second.

"Yeah, I'm sure," she affirmed and stood up from the chair to pick up her things.

"Well, we'll head back to the hotel as soon as we finish what we came to do here at 12am," noted Max as he helped her pick up her things.

"Ok," she responded as she placed her backpack over her shoulder.

"Well I hope you don't spoil your evening," she said as she began to walk away leaving the gang in silence.

_**Somewhere in San Juan:**_

Shayera walked along the dark streets of San Juan with her head bowed trying not to think about what happened earlier. She came to a stop when she was near the hotel to try and catch a glimpse of El Morro.

"I might as well be imprisoned in its dungeons. I have nowhere to go, I'm trapped in a tight spot and I can't get out," she said to herself with grief.

"Ugh!" she yelled in frustration. "I can't believe I did that to my own father!" she exclaimed stomping her foot.

"I had no right to do that. He's my father after all; he's taken care of me since my mom died…" she whispered to herself her eyes starting to get watery.

"He's just probably mad because I've been spending too much time with the Blade Breakers. Yeah that's it," she tried to convince herself.

"Come to think of it, he started acting this way since I mention Kai to him…" she pondered making sense for a change. "It's all his damn fault!" she yelled in raged.

"But, if it is, what did Kai ever do to my father?" she asked herself in confusion. "I can't take this anymore! I'll just have to interrogate Kai myself and see what he has to say," she declared as she began to rush into the hotel grounds hoping to meet Kai there.

_**A few minutes later…**_

Shayera had rushed into the hotel and up to the Blade Breakers room only to find that the door was locked.

"Oh great!" she yelled in frustration trying to open the door but it was no use. "How could they be as…Ugh!"

She started banging in case Kai was inside, but once again it was no use. She tried the other two doors, and came with the same response, nothing.

"Ugh!" she yelled in frustration once more as she leaned against the door and sat down. "Next time, I'll remind them to give me the keys," she noted to herself as she rested her chin or her legs and wrapped her arms around them.

Just then, footsteps echoed throughout the hallway. Hearing this, she practically jumped. The footsteps became louder, and louder. She looked at where whoever it could be would make a turn for where she was. She soon saw that it was Kai.

She immediately stood up and began to tap her foot with impatience. Kai raised an eyebrow as he made his way to his room's door.

"Remember? We'll be sharing a room?" Shayera noted rather annoyed.

"Hmph," he said as he unlocked his room's door. "Just don't talk to me."

"We'll see about that," she whispered to herself as he opened the door and entered the room, soon she followed.

Kai went to sit in his usual spot next to the window while Shayera dropped her backpack and leaned against the wall that faced Kai.

"May I help you?" he asked as he stared at the darkness outside.

"Yes you may," she said with anger.

"What do you want then?" he practically hissed since he was in no mood for small talk.

"Do you, do you know anything about my father?" Shayera asked hesitantly.

"And why would I know anything about him?" he replied rather surprised at her question.

"Just because…" she practically whispered.

"Just because what?" he asked without hesitation, unlike her.

"Ugh! You are so annoying did you know that?" she said in frustration.

"Hphm," he responded.

"Don't give me the silent treatment!" Shayera yelled at his face practically an inch from him. "You must think you're such a big shot having a grandfather and being so rich, but you know what? You're worthless!" she yelled at him but soon widened her eyes.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" Kai hissed.

"I, you…" she said as she took a step back.

"What? If you just came here to insult me I'd rather sleep under a bridge" he spat back.

"This is all your fault! This would have never happened if you hadn't been here. If you had never been in this world," she responded rather abruptly.

"What wouldn't have happened? Heck, why should I care?" he said as he stood up to walk away from the room.

"Don't you walk away from me Kai!" she said as she grabbed his arm to turn him around only to bump into him. She stood so close to him, you could tell how short she really was. Their breaths practically on each other. Now that she had him face to face, she locked eyes with him and didn't know what to say.

"Ugh!" she yelled in frustration as she turned around.

"What is it that you're up to Shayera?" inquired a puzzled Kai.

"You're the cause of all my pain, I just know it!" she said trying to hold back her tears. "It's all your fault!"

"What is? I haven't done anything to you," he said with a raised eyebrow. Just then, someone entered the room.

"Hi guys! I just came by to drop Shayera my keys to the room but I guess you're already here Kai," greeted them the bluenette.

"Just drop the keys by the door Tyson," ordered Kai as he stared at Shayera.

"Is anything the matter guys?" inquired Tyson seeing how they seem to be avoiding him and one another.

"There's nothing wrong Tyson," Shayera managed to say.

"Ok, but you two behave yourselves!" Tyson said as he left the room.

The room was now silent, Shayera went to sit on one of the beds and as for Kai, he leaned against the bathroom door. None of them said a thing, nor did they dare to look at each other.

"I just want it all to go away…" Shayera whispered as she wrapped the bed's sheets around her and curled up into a ball on the bed. Kai walked over to the door and turned off the lights. He sat next to the window once more and not a single word had been heard from there on.

_**Somewhere near the beach:**_

Robert (Shayera's father) walked along the road trying to spot her beloved daughter still in excruciating pain from earlier. He had been walking for over an hour now, but he found nothing.

"When I get my hands on her I'll make her pay for what she did!" he hissed with rage as he surveyed his surroundings.

"She's becoming just like her mother, and she'll probably end up like her too. She just took off one day and no one's heard anything about her. She'll never know the truth about her mother, I'd rather die before that happens!" he declared with both determination and hate.

"Wait a sec, perhaps she's at her little friends' hotel. Yes, maybe she is, I'll just have to wait for her there 'till she comes out of the hotel, she has to come home someday," he said with a smirk.

_**Long ago in a near yet far past…**_

It's dark, it's damp, and it's a place where you live out your worst nightmares. You wouldn't wish anything like this to happen to anyone. Not even your worst of enemies…

It's almost midnight, and the skies are filled with smoke. When you look deep into the forest, all you will find is something burning…something you may think it was but a mere accident, but…how did it get there? How did it happen? Rigorous flames consume a small car. But is it more than meets the eye?

* * *

**A/N: **Hiyaa People! I know that the last chapter most have been horrible since I only got two reviews O.o But we finally reached over 1000 hits so that's good news o Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. There was suppose to be more but I decided I'd leave that for the next chapter. Anyways, that last part is something I've decided to add. It's something that happened in real life and it's really dramatic. I know you will all be stunned. And don't worry, that scene with Kai and Shayera doesn't mean this story will turn to sap. If that ever happends I'll shoot myself. I hate myself for writing that scene. I'm really wierd out by that Flashback scene.

Thanks to the following readers for their reviews as always:

BladeBreakers: Thanks for those kind words, lol. You may think what you all please about who's who. I don't know myself how it will all turn out so don't ask. An imposter? That's not a bad idea. I'll read your fic as soon as possible. I was busy with school work and trying to write this chapter. And I do enjoy your extra long reviews. I love it when you write more than 2 sentences. lol. Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoyed this one!

Storm-of-Insanity: I stil don't know what I'll do with Black Dranzer really. I have an idea of what to do but I dunno. Anyways if you have any ideas feel free to send me some. I'm working my way up to that angst and torture we all love so don't worry about it! And I already sent you an email. Thanks for the review!

A big hello to my dear ill sis. She gave me the seal of approval for an added dramatic scene in this fic. She thinks it's quite clever. I'm officially british now! She sent me a bracelet with a British flag charm and fairies . Thank you sis! Hope you feel better soon!

REMEMBER, READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE!

Daggeris


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters except my own.

PS: This chapter was also not edited.

_**

* * *

Chapter 14: Nothing's wrong, except the world…**_

_**The next day:**_

The Blade Breakers were hard at work with their training for the tournament. Kai was supervising their beybattles with Kenny and Shayera not far from him. Tyson was battling Maxie to work on new strategies for trainers with similar offensive and defensive styles. Rei stood in front of the beydish cheering them on with Hilary.

"Come on Maxie you can beat this hunk of stupidity!" Hilary yelled mockingly.

"What'd you say?" snarled Tyson taking his eyes off the beydish giving Maxie a chance to attack.

"Draciel!" he called out his bitbeast and before Tyson could react, his blade was knocked out of the dish and he had lost the battle.

" Hey that's not right! I wasn't even looking at the beydish!" complained Tyson gritting his teeth.

"Rule number one: Never take your eyes off the dish," hissed Kai.

" But Hilary…" Tyson attempted to defend himself.

" But Hilary nothing. You will face many distractions during battle so you must learn to stay focused. WE can't afford to lose," Kai explained rather annoyed while Hilary stuck her tongue out mockingly.

Then a familiar ringing tune was heard and they all turned to Shayera as she held her cell phone. She stared at them and nervously smiled. She pressed a button and the ringing stopped.

"Who was it?" Rei asked.

" Urrr…I was just playing with my ring tones. Sorry," she said with her head bowed.

" Oh," they all said in unison.

"I'd better go though. My father might get worried and upset if I don't report back home," she explained as she stood up to leave.

" Oh, can we go with you? We want to meet your dad," Tyson humbly asked.

"No! I mean, no. My father get upset if I bring guests over and he's not home," she explained shakily.

'I don't want to upset him. He's already in a bad mood as he is. Although it might help if he is still in a bad mood…He might act courteous with them,' she pondered.

"I'm sure he won't be upset. He sounds like such a nice man," Rei insisted as he walked over to her.

"I don't know," she said as she looked at the floor.

"We won't result to begging," Tyson declared with his arms crossed.

"Alright, you can come but let me go check the bus schedules," she announced as she exited the gym.

"But we can always call our bus…" Kenny said as she left the gym.

"I'll go look for her," Kai said as he left the gym.

"How odd," Rei said.

"What's odd?" asked Max.

"That Kai would go on and be as nice as to go tell her that," Rei noted with his hand placed on his jaw.

"Looks like Mr. Sourpuss has a thing for Shayera," Hilary said jokingly.

**Outside the hotel:**

Shayera had slowly made her way to exit the hotel with Kai trailing not far behind her. As she got closer to the street a familiar car slowly made its way to her. Before she could react the car had stopped and a man had rushed out of the car and was walking rather furiously towards her.

"You bitch!" he yelled at her as he stood in front of her with her hand raised.

"Fa…Father?" she said in utter shock and fear as she took as step back. Kai had stopped in his track when he heard her.

"Who the hell told you, you could get away from me for long?" he snarled at her.

" I was…gonna head home now," she whispered with her head bowed.

"You really think I'll believe you? You didn't even answer your cell phone!" he stated rather loudly.

" I was with my friends and," she began to explained shakily.

"Liar! Who knows what you were doing you little slut!" he said as he was about to slap her but then noticed people were staring at them. He took a deep breath and grabbed her by her arm and pulled her over to the car.

"Get in!" he ordered with impatience.

"But my friends," she tried to explain struggling a little.

"Phft, I don't give a damn about guys you've probably already slept with," he snarled at her as he tried pushing her into the car. "I bet you haven't even gotten the information I told you to get haven't you?"

"I, but he, ugh! I'm no slut!" she yelled at him with her eyes starting to tear up from anger and sorrow.

"Excuse me?" they heard a voice say. They turned around to face Kai.

"Is anything wrong here?" he asked with a raised eyebrow seeing how watery Shayera's eyes were.

"Nothing's wrong. I just have a very disobedient daughter," he said calmly with hypocrisy.

"Is this true Shayera?" Kai asked her as she wiped her eyes.

"Uhmm," she said as she stared at Kai and then at her father. "Yes, everything's fine," she said between sniffs.

"Are you sure?" he insisted facing her father.

"Yeah, Kai," she said with a sniff.

"Kai?" Robert (Shayera's Father) asked.

"Yes?" Kai said with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, my apologies. I didn't mean to cause you concern. It's a pleasure to finally meet you," Robert said as he extended his hand innocently.

"Likewise, I'm sure," he said as he faced Shayera and ignored his hand.

"Hmph, just like his father," he whispered.

"What?" Kai inquired not fully understanding what he said.

"Oh, nothing. Just remembered something. We'll be going now but I hope I get to see more of you soon, Kai," he spoke before pushing Shayera's leg in the car and closing the door.

"So do I," Kai agreed as he saw how Shayera hid her face from him.

"Jamata! (See you soon)" he said as he got in the car and drove away.

"What the hell just happened?" Kai asked himself as he stared at the car slowly disappearing from his sight.

_**Somewhere in a Laboratory/ Office: **_

?'s POV

The room was filled with laboratory tools and a something chained up against a wall. The room was a dark gray color and there was dim lighting. I stood next to something chained up against the wall.

"Soon my dear feathered friend, soon we will get what we want," I mumbled to myself as I stroked the dark beyblade with hand.

"You'll get Kai soon enough, I can see you desire to have him only for you," I smirked as the beyblade began to glow a mixture of a crimson red and black. "But, I don't think you'll mind if I play with him a little won't you? I have matters to attend with that boy. He'll pay for what he and his father did to me long ago, he will pay."

I pressed my finger against the attack ring of the blade and drops of blood began to cover it. I licked the blood and savored it with great pleasure.

"His blood must taste ever so sweeter. But do not worry my dear friend; I'll leave him alive for you. As long as you do what you are told you will get anything you desire," I said as the blade began to glow brighter.

"Such a horrible death it was. Ah but how much did we all enjoy it!" I mumbled with pleasure.

_Flashback:_

"Come on, you can do a better job than that," I said as I approached another man spilling gasoline over a vehicle.

"Shut up! Let me do as I please. We have already done most of the enjoyable parts, let me enjoy this one the most," snarled the brunette man as he wiped sweat off his forehead.

"I suppose you are right, I'll let you enjoy this moment but I get to stuff her in the barrel," I declared.

" I didn't want to do that anyways. Now you see my dear? Now do you know what happens when you mess with me?" the brunette spoke as he took out a box of matches.

"Seeing you burn will ease my mind and bring me so much pleasure and relief," he said as he lit up a match and threw it on the car.

"Burn!" we yelled in unison.

"That's what you get for being such a bitch to me you slut!" he yelled and started to laugh maniacally shortly joined by me.

"Let it burn I say!" he said as continued to laugh.

_End of Flashback:_

"A pleasure it was indeed," I said when but then I was interrupted by the door opening.

"Sir, you're being requested," said an officer.

"Alright, you may leave," I ordered.

"Nothing lasts forever does it?" I said as I stared at the beyblade and stroked it one more time.

_**Back at the hotel:**_

Kai walked slowly towards the gym as he tried to understand what had happened outside. He knew once he reached the gym he'd be questioned on Shayera's whereabouts. He finally entered the gym and was greeted by the stares of his team.

"Hey Kai. Where's Shayera?" asked a puzzled Hilary.

"Didn't you tell her about our bus?" Kenny inquired as he fixed his glasses.

"She left," Kai briefly replied.

"What do you mean she left? She just went out to check those darn bus schedules," Rei noted as he stood holding his beyblade.

"Someone came to pick her up," he answered not giving out much of how it happened.

"Who?" Maxie questioned.

"Her father apparently," Kai responded again.

"Her father?" Tyson said I shock. "But didn't she tell you anything before she left?"

"And what do you mean by apparently?" Rei asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, she didn't say anything before she left. And I said apparently because that's what she called him," he noted now starting to get irritated.

"Didn't she even see you? I mean, she doesn't seem like the type that would just run off without saying anything," Kenny inquired with concern.

"She did see me and so did her father. And in fact, she did say something but it really wouldn't do any good if I told you," Kai replied as he leaned against a wall with his arms crossed.

"What did she say?" Hilary questioned with her hands on her hips.

"Everything's fine," he replied briefly.

"Why would she say that? Did you say anything to her?" Rei asked.

"Hmph. This is starting to get annoying but I'll leave you with the answer to that question and that's it. I asked her, 'Is anything wrong here,' and I asked that because they seem to be arguing but I'm not sure everything was all that ok because she hid her face the whole time," he informed them as he made his way to the door.

"Wait Kai," Tyson said making Kai stop.

"What?" Kai asked irritated.

"Did you see or hear anything else? Do you think she'll be alright from what you saw?" Tyson inquired with worry.

"I don't know," he responded briefly as he left the gym.

"What could have happened? Shayera's father has never sounded like the type that would make her cry," Kenny expressed.

"We don't know, but I'm sure Kai didn't let us on in everything he saw and probably heard," Rei said as he sat down on one of the gym's benches.

"Why would Kai hide anything from us?" Hilary with her hands placed on her chest.

"I think I saw them last night talking," Max said randomly.

"You think you saw them? What does this have to do with anything," Rei asked.

"Although it is very rare for him to be talking to anybody for that matter, especially her," Kenny noted as he fixed his glasses.

"He was sitting next to her, on her head. And she seemed to be crying," Max informed.

"Woah there, Kai sitting next to anybody is just awkward enough right there," Tyson said out of amazement.

"Let alone next to someone crying, and on her bed?" Hilary stated with a weird out expression on her face.

"Tell us exactly what you saw Maxie," Rei demanded.

"Well you see," Max began to say.

_Flashback:_

Max's POV:

After I had left you all in your rooms, I decided to check if Kai and Shayera were in their rooms. As I got near their room I saw that the lights didn't seem to be on. I thought they might have already gone to bed. Once I started to open the door a little I heard a whimper. I popped my head out and saw Kai sitting next to Shayera on her bed as she also sat on her bed with her legs on her chest and her arms wrapped around her them.

"Hey guys, I'm surprised you are all still awake," I greeted them with a smile.

"What is it?" Kai had asked me not looking at me.

"Just wanted to see if you had all arrived here safely," I said. "Is anything wrong?"

"Hmph. We start training tomorrow at noon," he informed me. That's when Tyson entered the room and began his usual scenes.

"Whaaaat? That's totally unfair!" we heard Tyson whine.

"Actually, what's unfair is that I've been letting you all slack a little too long," Kai hissed at him rather annoyed by his laziness lately. Tyson responded by mumbling as he stormed out of the room.

"I guess I'll just let you two sleep I guess," I told him as I sweat dropped and left the room.

End of Flashback 

"Why would Shayera be crying?" Hilary asked.

"Well she was with Mr. Sourpuss so anything's possible," Tyson said rather annoyed by Maxie referring to what he did the previous night as the 'usual scenes.'

"I highly doubt Kai would be the cause of that. He may be a bit anti-social at times but he'd never make anyone cry in purpose," Kenny noted.

"You're right, Chief. Plus I doubt Shayera would cry over any little thing. She doesn't seem like that type of person," said Max agreeing with his point of view.

"But what I don't understand is why would Shayera be arguing with her father?" Rei insisted.

"She had been acting a tad distant since she came back last night from looking for Kai," Tyson noted.

"You're right Tyson. Last night when I went to look for her I found her in the water and her eyes were all watery and red," Rei reminisced. "Although a wave had struck her, that didn't seem to be the cause for her eyes to be the way they were. Her nose was also red, and she had been sniffing when I found her. But most importantly to me, she didn't lock eyes with me, she kinda tried to avoid me."

"That is rather odd," Hilary said with worry.

"Ever since last night she's been acting this way. Something must have happened but what could it have been?" Kenny asked himself. Everyone stared at each other with deep concern.

_**Meanwhile:**_

'What happened outside? Why was he so aggressive with her?' Kai pondered as he stood outside the hotel where it had all happened. 'If nothing was wrong then why did she struggle? Why did she seem to be crying? It just doesn't make sense…'

He began to walk along the streets as he usually did when he wanted to think. He walked as if he had a great burden over his shoulders. But who wouldn't feel that way after all that's happened?

'Maybe he was upset that she didn't come home. She should be happy she has a father that cares for her. Unlike me…why'd you have to go one and die? I should go and find my grandfather soon. This anxiety is killing me. But…should I be worried about Shayera? There seems to be something more to what's happening. Last night said it all…today just made it all more confusing. Last night…

_Flashback:_

At the hotel:

Kai's POV

What's going on here? Suddenly everything that's happening concerns me. What's my fault? Why was it a sin for me to be in this world to her…It's not my fault I am who I am. I haven't done anything at all. Yet I'm being blamed for something I don't even know about? It just doesn't make sense.

And what about Larisa? How dare she say such things of my father. My father was an honorable man, which I'm sure of. It just can't be true. None of it can. My parents were…assassinated? That can't be true…But then again, I've never been told how they died. That subject has been avoided for too long. And Mr. Dickinson will say all he knows. If it's true what she said, I can't trust anyone, not even my shadow. How could he, of all people, have kept something like that from me? He's not the Mr. Dickinson we all think he is. And if he doesn't tell me what I need to know, I'll just have to pay my grandfather a visit, even if I do hate to see him.

I took out Dranzer out of my pocket and held it tightly. Then I opened my hand to see that it had begun to glow and burn my hand.

Then I was disturbed from my thoughts by Shayera's moaning and mumbling. She was tossing and turning and I could almost make out what she was saying. I walked over and sat next to her looking at her with confusion and grief.

"Why…please don't do it…I'm not worthless…who am I?" I heard her whisper in her sleep between pants.

_What is she mumbling on about? _

"It's all his fault…you brought this upon me, why won't you just leave us alone and die…" she continued to whisper now making sobbing noises.

Is she, talking about me? She has to be, that sounds a lot like what she told me earlier…Maybe she is right though, maybe I should just be dead…Ugh! How could I have been so stupid as to do that while Larisa was around! I'm turning into nothing but a weak, useless doll. Emotions are weak…and I let her see practically through me. I need to toughen up. But how can I when the world around me seems to be crumbling? I mustn't let any of this take control of me. I mustn't let anyone know of this. It's all between Larisa, Mr. Dickinson, my grandfather and me. No one else will know. Never again will I be as weak as to show my emotions, never gain. Dranzer will be my guide out of this. 

Suddenly Shayera woke up and sat up abruptly. She rubbed her eyes and saw me sitting next to her. She wrapped her arms around her legs and hid her face behind them.

"What…are you doing?" she asked me almost whispering.

"Hmph," I responded and walked over to sit on my bed.

She smiled at me and began to sing a song…

"The crimson-stained sun

Has illuminated everything, now and the past

Is what I've imagined within this twilight

More than my own hands can accomplish?"

I stared at her with amazement. It's like that song is a reflection of what's happening to me…

"Hphm," I said with a small smile, still filled with sorrow.

"Heh," she said as she lifted her head to look at me with a humble smile. "Are you as confused as I am? Feeling like you have nowhere to go…just kind a stuck and don't know what's going on?"

To this, I just turned around to stare at the darkness outside. It had consumed everything…Light can only shine for so long…For darkness rules above all else, it has no emotions, and those who have no emotions, are the strongest of them all.

"Won't you please teach me?

How to live a little more vulnerably than I do now

Won't you please taint me, just a little?"

_She continued to sing her little melody. What was she trying to tell me?_

"That way, even if I get hurt

And lose everything around me

This song of truth will flow through my heart"

_This song of truth will flow through my heart…what's wrong with her. She seems odd. Suddenly Dranzer begun to burn hotter than a hundred blazing suns and I dropped it. As I stared at it as it continued to glow and reached out I was slightly startled by the door opening._

"Hey guys, I'm surprised you are all still awake," Max greeted us as he popped his head in our room.

"What is it?" I asked him staring at the window.

"Just wanted to see if you had all arrived here safely," I heard him say. "Is anything wrong?"

"Hmph. We start training tomorrow at noon," I informed him.

"Whaaaa?" came a voice from behind the door.

"That's totally unfair Kai!" Tyson complained as he entered the room.

"Actually, what's unfair is that I've been letting you all slack a little too long," I hissed at him rather annoyed by his laziness lately. Tyson responded by mumbling as he stormed out of the room.

"I guess I'll just let you two sleep I guess," Maxie told me as he sweat dropped and left the room.

"We should…go to sleep now, I guess," Shayera whispered to me.

"I suppose," I agreed as I grabbed my glowing beyblade.

"I'm surprised they didn't say anything about us having the lights off while we were awake," she said trying to sound a bit more cheerful.

"Let's just go to bed already," I said rather annoyed by her sudden shift of character as I inserted my Dranzer in my pocket once more.

"This song of truth shall be my guide," she whispered before she went to sleep.

End of Flashback 

"Hmph," went Kai as he thought about it. "She's a lost case but, I'll keep an eye out for her."

_**Back at Shayera's house:**_

"Get out of the car!" demanded Robert as he pulled her arm.

"No!" Shayera refused trying to hold on to the car seat.

"Don't get cocky with me. I said get out!" he said as he pulled her arm again harder and managed to make her loose her grip on the car seat. He immediately closed the door and pushed Shayera against the car with his arms next to her like a cage.

"You listen to me you bitch. Don't ever try to defy me ever again, and even less in public or you'll be in the deepest trouble you could ever imagine," Robert snarled at her as she trembled.

"I know I shouldn't have left home but that's no reason to treat me this way," she replied hesitantly looking at the ground.

"Shut up!" he said as he grabbed her hair and began to drag her to the house's entry door. Shayera tried her best to loosen his grip on her hair but it was no use. Once inside the house he pushed her to the floor.

"Why are you treating me this way?" she asked as she began to sob.

"Because a little bird reminded me of who you really are," he hissed as he got down on one knee and grabbed her chin.

"Who am I?" she whispered with her green orbs filled with tears.

Robert stared at her, deep into her eyes with great sorrow. 'She looks so much like…" he began to ponder. Then his expression changed from pity to hate. He gritted his teeth and growled as he threw a punch at her sending her across the room. Her eyes were filled with shock, but not for long for she slammed her head against a desk. She felt woozy after hitting her head but then the desk started to tremble and when she looked up a glass vase fell on her head.

"You bitch stand up!" he yelled at her as he walked over to her. He shook her, but got no response. He shook her harder, and still no response. He placed his hand over her head and when he looked at it he saw but one thing, blood.

"This brings back…so many memories," he whispered as her body layed stiff on the ground. "If only you were here to enjoy the moment again," he mumbled with a grin look of evil on his face. "Just like that good old day."

* * *

A/N:Hey people! I'm so very sorry I took so long to update my story! I had a bad case of writer's block. I still kinda, I have everything this thing that I can plan out what I'll write but not actually write it. Do you know what I mean? You have something in your head and it just won't come out. 

But anyways, I hope you liked this chapter. I tried to do some POVs, but it's the first time I've tried to write them so if they seem to suck out loud, that's why.

My 'friend' says I'm going a little far with what I'm doing to Shayera and all but this really is a baby story compared to others I've read. Tell me if you think I'm going a little far with the abuse with Shayera. I'm also going to hate myself for writing the next chapter cuz the idea I have, I just can't stand it! I asked my sis to help since I can't bare to write it alone because it makes me feel bad and awkward. I hate myself for what I'll write T.T

The song that Shayera's singing is from Inuyasha, it's called Song of Truth. It kinda helped me get out of my writer's block a little. It's been the inspiration for the previous chapters where secrets begin to unfold. But I think it sounded lame the way I used it. I'm sorry I haven't started Kai's abuse yet but that will take a bit longer than I thought since I actually added scenes to this story. Hopefully by chapter 18 to 20 bad stuff will happen to Kai. Lol. Although getting 300-400 hits for this chapter should have been a big enough inspiration so thank you folks!

Especial thanks to my dear reviewers:

Redemberx: Thank you for finally reviewing and I do hope you continue to review! I'm glad to hear you don't think my fidc's horrible or anything I write in any case XD. Hope you feel the same way about my POV's. Do you think you have any idea to what the hell is happening? I'm sure I don't know myself XD. Thank you!

Bladebreakers: I've been ever so lost without my sensei to be my official critique for my story. But she's been busy with the University but I have to understand. So that's one of the reasons I have writer's block. Without my editor I kinda loose that that knack for wanting to write more just to hear her opinion of it. And I'm so happy you liked it . But I didn't hear the words 'I love it'. But I'm still happy. Thank you for reviewing my loyal reader.

Kai Hiwatari: I'm glad you liked it . But can you guess who's who here? Thank you for reviwing!

Snow: Hiyaa my auntie from RO, I'm glad to hear you like it . Hope you keep reading it though! Thank you for the review!

Storm of Insanity: I'm glad you think it's original . But the whole prison thing with Larisa was inspired and kinda gotten out of a soap I watch call La Madrastra. And as I might have said before, the last part of chapter 13 is from something that happened in real life here. It's so dramatic I had to put it in my fic. And Mr. D isn't all that evil…I think XD. Black Dranzer, I don't know. I might use some of what you mentioned. But not to much because like you said that's usually typical. If you can give me some pointers on writing a POV if you know it'll be appreciated. Can you guess who's who here?

Anyways! Hope you all enjoyed it! It ain't easy making stuff up with writer's block. And I repeat, I'm so sorry for taking so long! Thank you all for your support! And please, I want to get reviews about people trying to figure what the hell is happening here XD. I find those type of reviews rather pleasing because it makes me think that you are all putting some real thought to what's happening.

Thank you all!

Don't forget to **Review** people!

**Daggeris**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters except my own.

**_

* * *

Chapter 15: Nothing hurts more…_**_The next day…_

The sunlight penetrated Shayera's room and stirred her up. She stretched her arms and placed her hands on her head in pain. "Ow," she said as she rubbed her head. She looked at where she was and recognized it was her room. When she tried to get up, a shot of pain came from her waist down. She tried to remember what happened last night but could think of nothing. She looked at herself and was shocked to see her clothes were ripped and there was blood all around and on her. "What happened?" she asked herself. She managed to stand up and walk to her mirror. She took one look at herself and realized how much blood she really did have over her. She moaned as she was still in pain. "Last night…what happened?" she asked herself once more than finally remembered somewhat of what had happened. Then she was disturbed from her thoughts by a sound that came from downstairs that appeared to be something breaking. She shivered, but she did not know why. She forced herself to walk outside of her room leaning against the walls for support. "Father?" she whispered with a puzzled yet pained look. "Damn it all!" she heard someone yell and she recognized it as her father's voice. She continued to drag herself downstairs and once down there, she looked at her surrounding looking for him. She slowly made her way to the kitchen where, as usual, her father sat on one of the table's chairs.

"Good morning my child. Did we have fun last night?" Robert asked her sarcastically with a grin on his face.

"What?" Shayera asked in confusion as she leaned against the kitchen's door.

"You heard me. Just look at yourself and you'll know," he said coldly as he sipped his cup of coffee.

Shayera took another look at herself and said, "I don't understand…what happened? Why did I wake up in my room this morning, what happened after…" she questioned looking at her father with confusion.

"How sad of you not to remember. I thought we had so much fun," he continued to babble making no sense to her what's so ever.

"I don't understand," she repeated once more.

"But I think you do my dear. Just look at yourself. What do you think happened last night? You didn't struggle at all and that was very kind of you," he continued to mumble. Shayera's eyes widened as she looked at herself and recalled how her room looked.

"You…you didn't. Tell me you didn't," she whispered in shock.

"But I did, I have say you're better than your mother," he mocked with a grin.

"How…how could you? You…you bastard!" she yelled and slammed the table with her hands.

"You're the just like your mother…how could I resist? Go take a bath and shut up. I have to go, and don't you dare speak about this to anyone or I'll kill you," Robert declared as he stood and walked towards the door to which Shayera responded by trembling with her eyes widened once more. "And don't forget to get the information that I want or it'll be worse next time," he said as he left the house from the kitchen's door. Shayera just continued to tremble uncontrollably and began to sob. Tears flowed freely from her green orbs as she continued to hit the table with her fists.

"Why…why? Why?" she yelled in frustration between sobs. She finally stopped and sat on the floor crying shakily. She looked at her trembling hands with some bloodstains and began to crawl upstairs in pain. 'Is it…is it really true? Is this not a mere dream, no, it's not a dream; it's a living nightmare. I hate it I hate it all. Why is this happening to me? I have to get out…I just have to," she thought as she dragged herself up the stairs and to the bathroom.

She turned on the shower and got in and let the water hit her face and get mixed up with her salty tears. She continued to sob uncontrollably and grabbed a bar of soap and proceeded to nervously and shakily get rid of the blood, even with her clothes on. "It won't come off!" she yelled in frustration and began to rub the bar of soap harder and harder against her skin. Soon enough the shower's water was crimson red. She then curled up into a ball and began to rock herself back and forth and began to laugh nervously. "None of it is true, it just can't. But I have to get out…I just want to die," she said to herself while laughing. She let a few more tears and wiped them off. She turned off the water, grabbed a towel and headed for her room.

Once in her room, she grabbed the first piece of clothing she could find which was a pair of jeans, a black, baby doll shirt and a pair of black boots to the knee. She shakily began to change clothes and threw her old clothes in her garbage can. She took one look at herself rage filled up and grabbed a picture of her and her father together and placed it on the floor and began to step on it furiously until it broke. She finally calmed down and made her way out of her room towards the house's entry door leaning against the walls once more. She took one look at the house and left.

Once outside, she began to walk around the streets aimlessly. She walked by a rather old looking building and bumped a purple-haired man that was exiting the building.

"Watch it!" the man yelled.

Shayera looked at him with her saddened green orbs and simply said, "Sorry."

The man took one look at her and recognized her. "Aren't you…Robert Korunawa's daughter?"

Shayera looked at him with a puzzled look and replied with a, "Sadly, yes. Who are you?"

The man cleared his throat and said, "I'm Boris, a dear old friend. What's wrong my child? You look horrible, come in. My laboratory is your home." Boris opened the door and wrapped an arm around her shoulder but she soon shrugged it off. Once inside he sat her down in of the laboratory's chairs. Shayera looked around the room and saw so many instruments, so much smoke from those vials with strange liquids in them but focused on something chained to a wall.

"What is that?" Shayera asked with her arms wrapped over her chest.

"You needn't worry my dear, it is of no use for you to know," Boris replied politely. "Tell me, what is your name?"

"My name? My name is Shayera," she answered as she looked at him. He was wearing his goggles.

"You look so much like your mother," he mumbled to himself.

"What?" she snapped at him.

"Oh nothing my dear. What are you doing all the way out here?" he said as he walked towards the chained up wall.

"…" she said nothing.

"You don't need to be afraid. I won't tell a soul what is said in this room," he assured her as he stroked the chained up item against the wall.

"I, he, he ra…" she began to say but shivered at the thought of it.

"Go on, you don't need to be afraid," he reassured her.

"He raped me," she whispered as she placed her legs on her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

"Who did?" he asked with a grin on his face.

"My father," she simply replied.

'I see that old coot hasn't changed one bit, but who can blame him?' he pondered as he looked at her from afar. He cleared his throat and said, "I'm so sorry my dear, and I would have never thought that your father would stoop to such levels."

"Neither did I," she sniffed.

"But don't worry my child. I'll be here to protect you, in the name of your beloved mother," Boris comforted as he walked over to her.

"In the name of my mother?" she asked with confusion placed in her green orbs.

"Ah yes, we were very close once long ago you could say," he stated as he stood behind her. "I'll protect you from him, but you have to promise me one thing Shayera."

"What's that Sir?" she inquired as she looked up at him.

"You have to trust the darkness around you, because darkness conceals all in it. Darkness will protect you from everyone and from anything," he said as he placed his hand over her shoulder.

_A few hours later at the hotel…_

The Blade Breakers were once again at the gym well at work practicing as Kai had ordered. This time, Kai was battling against Rei to see how much he had improved since yesterday. Tyson, Hilary and Max were cheering from the benches and Kenny, as per usual, was recording all the data from the battle. Both beybladers called out their bit beasts in what seemed like a fierce battle. But as they were about to strike their most devastating blows against each other someone entered the gym and Hilary said, "Look, it's her!" Everyone turned around to look whom it was, even Kai, while their blades came to an abrupt stop.

"Shayera!" Tyson yelled as she made her way towards them.

"Hey," she greeted them almost whispering.

"Where the heck did you go yesterday?" Max inquired as everyone except Kai gathered around.

"…Home," she replied hesistantly.

"Why'd you leave without telling us? Kai told us a little of what he saw," Hilary blabbered making Kai a tad annoyed.

"Saw what?" she asked shakily.

"When you left with whom he thought was your father," Hilary answered.

"Oh, did he? Well, yes it was my…father," she said almost whispering the last part. "But I didn't come here to discuss that."

"Oh? Then why are you here?" asked an intrigued Rei.

"I'm going to sign up for the tournament," Shayera announced confidently.

"What?" said a very surprised Tyson.

"That's great Shayera! What team will you be with in any case?" Max exclaimed in excitement.

"You'll just have wait and see," she said with a smile on her face.

"Well, I can help you build a beyblade if you need one," Kenny offered as he closed his laptop and wrapped his arms around it.

"I think I have that covered," she informed them as she sat down on the bench near Kai.

"But remember you're not just going to be battling any bit beasts, you're going to be battling us, the world champions," Tyson mocked rather proudly.

"With a little help from my new guardian I think I can beat you in the blink of an eye," she also mocked with a grin.

"And who's this so called 'new guardian' you speak of?" Kai finally spoke much to everyone surprise.

"To tell or not to tell. Hmmm. I think I'll just leave you with the anxiety of wanting to know. It'll be quite a surprise from what he told me," she said as she looked at him with daring eyes.

"Hmph," Kai simply replied.

"So it's a 'he,' eh?" Rei noted with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes indeed. But for now, you all just better keep practicing because you'll need it to fight against me," she challenged.

"You can talk the talk, but when it comes to the real thing, do you think you can walk the walk?" Tyson mocked with a huge grin on his face and his head held high.

"I do believe I could, but not now. I haven't begun my training yet. So perhaps you could all teach me a few basics things about beyblading," Shayera requested as she blushed seeing the fool she had made out of herself. Everyone dropped back animé style.

That night at the hotel… 

After some gruesome training they headed to their rooms to plan where they'd go to eat for dinner. They were at Max and Rei's room. Kai as usual, leaned against a wall facing the window (A/N: He loves them windows :D), Rei and Max sat on their beds, Kenny sat on a chair with Dizzy at hand, while Hilary and Tyson were flopped on the beds and Shayera stood next to Kai.

"Where do you suggest we go eat Shayera?" Tyson asked as he placed his hands on his aching stomach.

"Well, as long as I'm here you're not going to eat at fast foods that's for sure!" she expressed with a smile. "Let's see, we could go to Bonanza or the Hard Rock Café around here."

"The Hard Rock Café sounds like fun!" exclaimed Maxie.

"Hey guys! I just got an email from Mr. Dickinson," Kenny announced randomly. Tyson stood up abruptly and ran to where Kenny was.

"What does it say!" he demanded to know.

"Let's see. Well it basically says the tournament's going to start...in two weeks?" Kenny practically yelled.

"What! Two weeks? But we've barely begun to train!" Tyson screamed as he pulled his hair in frustration.

"This is not good," Shayera noted. "I can barely dominate the simple skills of beyblading!"

"Well yeah, not to mention that too!" Tyson agreed.

"Then that settles it, from tomorrow onward the training will be more rigorous. We'll start at 6AM tomorrow at capital's running track," Kai announced without hesitation. Before anyone could 'but' in he said, "And I don't want to hear any lip from any of you about it or you'll get twice as much training." Tyson sighed in defeat and understanding.

"Well then, let's give it all we've got!" Tyson yelled to which the team cheered in both agreement and excitement.

A while later… 

The Blade Breakers had left to go dine where they had agreed on, Hard Rock Café. Kai had decided to stay at the hotel to have his dinner since he planned to continue his training after his meal. He awaited his order as he examined his Dranzer beyblade trying to block out all of the past incidents by concentrating only on how he'll improve for the upcoming tournament. He then examined the room and saw none other than Boris in the flesh. His eyes widened while thoughts like 'How'd he find me here' crossed his mind. Boris surveyed the room and once he spotted his prey he headed for him. Kai crossed his arms as he held his beyblade with his right hand and stared at Boris with daring eyes.

"Hello young Kai," Boris greeted him, hypocrisy noticeable in his tone of voice.

"What do you want? Did my grandfather send you?" Kai inquired rather demandingly.

Boris stared at his hand and noticed he was holding Dranzer. "I see you still carry around that thing with you. I thought your lust for power would be as great as finally realizing how worthless that bit beast really is."

"If you only came to insult my bit beast I suggest you leave," Kai hissed at him.

"It wasn't an insult, it was an opinion. Oh, pardon me, it wasn't an opinion, it was a fact. Your bit beast isn't even half of what Black…" Boris began.

"You came here to talk to me about Black Dranzer? That past is very well buried and I won't dig up old wounds," Kai spat.

"Wounds you say? I prefer to call it, the real you," Boris smirked. "We both know your lust for power will take over you sooner or later, why not just admit it now? In these dreadful times, don't you miss the darkness? All those things you want to know are buried deep in it. Don't you feel it? Don't you want to find it?"

"You know about…" Kai began but this time, Boris cut him off.

"Your parents? How they died? Of course I do. If you join back with your grandfather, you will know all you wish to know. No details left out, I promise you," he informed as he leaned his arms against the table.

"But once I give in, there's no turning back, is there?" Kai responded with a raised eyebrow.

"But won't knowing what is practically killing you from your need to know be greater than to continue living in a lie? How can you know who you really are if you don't know your own past?" Boris replied in a philosophic way. "Come to me Kai, give in to the darkness, it will help you find yourself."

"As tempting as it is, I've already fallen for your tricks and to the darkness once and I won't fall for any of it ever again. Your words mean nothing to me. Who's to say you won't just fill me up with lies just to get what you want?" Kai replied hesitantly as he tightened his grip on his beyblade.

"Don't you want to know who killed them? Don't you want to know what ties lie between them and Larisa?" Boris asked.

Kai stared at him with his expression full of anger. He was growing rather tired of this. The need to know was great but he couldn't let his past make him fall for what he knew would never do him any good. "If you're going to start blabbering about the past then go ahead, speak if you want to. But I won't join my grandfather ever again. If I have to find out what happened to my parents on my own, through much struggle, I will. As I said before, I'll do it on my own. Not at the cost of my soul to your wicked ways."

"Hmph. You're as stubborn as your parents were but you are even more so the living image of your father. No wonder Voltaire still doesn't want to…I see there's no reasoning with you. But don't think this is over yet. You'll join us one way or another. That I can assure you of," Boris said before he turned around and walked away.

"Ugh…" Kai growled in frustration and stared once more at his beyblade. Just when he thought he was out, they try to pull him back in. It was the vicious cycle of being a Hiwatari, the lust of power is in their blood but pride is something that's even more meaningful to them. 'I have to dig up all the information I can before the tournament ends. Now that my grandfather's back to his old tricks I have to keep an eye out. He might try to hide all of this from me but I won't let him. I will find out everything about their…assassination. Larisa said they were all friends but are those the ties he was referring to?'

* * *

A/N: Hey People! Sorry I'll be a little slow for the next chapter since I have quite a long Biology project. How did you like this chappie? The Shayera thing I think I did ok on. But after that? I think it wasn't all that good. I do hope you still liked most of it. Thank you all for your reviews! It wasn't all that easy doing that Shayera thing for me. I think that so called arguement with Kai and Boris turned out aweful but I couldnt think of anything else. So sorry all of you if you didnt like this chapter much! It was meant to be longer but I thought it wouldnt have been wise to take a leap two weeks after in the same chapter. Next chapter I believe might be better!

**I need people to help me write the beybattles for the tournament and pronto! If anyone desires to help please contact me or just say so in your reviews. Any help will be appreciated.**

**Thanks to the following reviewers:**

Bladebreakers: I know it's filled with insane people. What do you think of him now? Don't you hate Shayera thought? She can be so bipolar at times. Then again, who wouldnt be after the things that have happened. Thank you for your update and I hope you dont think what she did after she left the house was stupid. I know i think so.

KaiHiwatari10: Yes I'll try to do the best job I possibly can with Kai's torture later on. Dont you think the arguement stunk ? And next chapter Kai will go mental so he might act aggressive. Thank you for the review!

Redemberx: Well, the update might not have been as quick as you would have wanted it but here it is! Hope you enjoyed it even if it wasn't good. Although I think i did rather well at the beginning.And soon my dear reviewer, next chappie will be a tad on the Kai centric side with the mental thing. lol.

Lil Tanuki Wolf: So glad you added me to your story alert! It's a real privilege being there! I wont mind how many times you review as long as you keep reading and tell me once in a while if it's going well . Thankies!

Storm of Insanity: XD I'm glad you're totally psyched a about it! If next chapter goes out as planned, you might actually say I love it! for a change. lol. I totally agree with you in my whole Shayera thing but since she's part of the plot and for up till now Kai hasn't been too involved with his parent issue well. We got her, and she'll play a few important parts later on, in the torture Kai thing i believe, lol. And the half of the chapter from where Shayera leaves home was when I got rid of the writer's block. But after that it got back so that's why it lacks creativity and detail from there on. Thankies for the review!

Phoenix from the Flames -2: Sorry it wasnt as really quick as you wanted it. Remember the writer's block. Plus school's getting a tad tough. And maybe it's one of them. Who knows? Guess you find out in this chapter eh? Glad to know everyone says i'm not going to far. Hope you liked the beginning of the chappie anyways .

Thank you all for your reviews! We finally got to 60 reviews yay!

Totally grateful,

Daggeris!


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters but my own.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16: Chaos in the flames**

Two weeks have gone by since the tournament had been announced. The Blade Breakers have continued to participate in press conferences and have visited many popular destinations to promote the tournament. Kai has been training them harder than ever before. He's taken them to the racing tracks, the mountains, caves, rivers and many other places to test their limits. He's been so busy with their training he's hardly had time to attend to his personal matters. On the other hand, Shayera has barely spent time with them. She's only been with them when they needed her as a translator. She's also been hard at work training for the tournament, day in and day out. She has barely gone home the past two weeks, much to Robert's dislike. Larisa hasn't been doing much since she's been unable to contact Voltaire since apparently the information provided by Mr. Dickinson was lead to nowhere. Now, the day of the tournament's qualifying rounds has arrived and the Blade Breakers are unaware of what's to come.

_At the coliseum:_

The Blade Breakers bus has come to a stop in front of the José Miguel Agrelot Coliseum where the tournament will be held. They slowly make their way out of the bus and stretch their arms as they got out. One person was missing, Shayera. But nevertheless they understood she had enter the tournament and probably wanted to go on about it independently. Tyson threw a fist into the air in excitement as they gazed at the coliseum. Although it wasn't as impressive as others, it's always a thrill to arrive.

"We're finally here," Tyson noted with excitement.

"Even though we won't be participating today, I can't help but feel thrilled to be here," Max expressed.

"Let's get inside, we will be introduced to the audience in about 30 minutes," Kenny stated as he stared at his watch. Everyone slowly walked up the stairs and into the coliseum to get 'ready' for the tournament.

_At the locker room:_

A strange silhouette of someone dressed in a janitor's suit wearing a cap enters the room carrying a water bottle. It places the water bottle it carries on the floor and walks over to the water dispenser to remove the one that was in use. Then it walks over to the other water bottle and opens it. Once he opens it, he inserts his hand in his pocket and pulls out a small bag containing a strange black powder like substance. It empties the contents into the water bottle and then inserts it into the water dispenser. The sound of children talking startles it and it walks outside the room carrying the old water bottle and spots the Blade Breakers making their way towards the room. It quickly turns around and slowly disappears into the hallways.

The Blade Breakers slowly make their way to their locker room between laughs and enthusiastic talks about the tournament. Once there, the sat on the benches and continued to talk about tournament while Kai leaned against the wall next to the water dispenser.

"But anyways, I wonder where Shayera could be?" Rei asked randomly.

"Who knows, she must be somewhere in the coliseum but we cant go look for her since we have to head for the stadium in a little while," Hilary stated. Kai grabbed a cup and began to pour water into it as they continued their talk.

"Do you think she'll pass the qualifying rounds?" Max asked.

"Who knows, we've never actually seen her train," Kenny noted with his arms around his beloved laptop.

"I don't think she'll get too far, after all, she did say she's never been in a beybattle before, and she barely began to train 2 weeks ago," Tyson snorted.

"We haven't heard from Larisa since last time, have we," Hilary said much to Kai's displease.

"I thought I said I didn't want to hear a word about that?" Kai said in a demanding tone as he headed for the door.

"Come on Kai, why does it bother you that we even asked about her whereabouts? It's not like we've questioned you about your talk with Mr. Dickinson last time," Rei expressed as he stood up from the bench to face him.

"It doesn't concern you," Kai said as he dropped the cup to the floor and left the room.

"Moody much," Hilary snorted

_At the hallways:_

Kai walks through the hallway's beige walls. It's been a while since he's heard that name. She was quite a strange character to him. She knew so much, that much he knew. What more could she possibly know about his parents? Perhaps it would be wiser to speak with her again rather than talk with Voltaire when chances are that he won't say a word. These thoughts crossed his mind as he continued to walk aimlessly throughout the hallways. Then he spotted two familiar faces walking past him. It was Shayera with Boris. He stopped on his tracks and took another look at their faces to make sure it they were really who he thought they were. Once he reassured himself of who they were, he made his way towards them and stood right in front of them. Boris looked at Kai with daring eyes while Shayera forced herself to smile.

"Hi, Kai" Shayera greeted him. "I'd like to introduce you to…"

"We've met before," Kai interrupted with his sight locked on Boris. "What are you doing with him?"

"Oh, well you do recall me talking once about a guardian who would be helping me for the tournament? Well, I was referring to him," she informed him now looking at Boris as well.

"How did you meet this…?" Kai began.

"I don't think that concerns you young Kai. Why should you be concerned about what I do with her? You have no bonds with her nor do we have anything to speak of," Boris hissed at him.

"I'm warning you Shayera, get away from him, it's for your well-being," Kai said and then noticed something shinning in her hand.

"You can't tell me what I can or cannot do. Who do you think you are? Besides, he's been helping me a lot, something none of you have done," she spat back as she tightened her grip on what she held in her hand.

"You heard her, now scram you insolent brat," Boris snorted with a grin.

"What's that in your hand?" Kai inquired.

"Oh, this?" Shayera said as she showed him what she held in her hand, "It's my beyblade for the tournament, it's called Black Dranzer. Boris gave it to me," she said with a small smile on her face.

"Give it to me," he demanded coldly.

"What? I'm not going to give you my blade, are you mad?" she said protectively placing her hand holding the beyblade on her chest.

"You don't know what you're doing" Kai expressed extending his arm.

"Oh come Kai, I thought you didn't want anything to do with it. So I thought I'd give it to her. What seems to be the problem? Jealous are we?" Boris mocked placing his hand on Shayera's shoulder.

"Shut up Boris. We both know she can't master that blade. She has to withdraw from the tournament immediately," Kai snarled.

"Are you insinuating I'm incapable of using it? Are you saying that I'm weak? I think you're just scared because you know I'll beat you with it," Shayera hissed at him.

"Believe me, I can beat you with my Dranzer with my eyes closed," Kai spat back rather annoyed at her remarks.

"Wanna bet on it?" Shayera challenged.

"Yeah Kai, wanna bet on it?" Boris mocked with his grin growing bigger.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Kai warned as he walked towards the stadium. Shayera looked at Boris and then began to follow Kai.

Soon enough they had arrived at the stadium where spectators began to arrive. They both walked to the opposite sides of the Beydish to face each other while Boris stood a few steps behind Shayera. Boris stared at his surroundings and saw a boy near by.

"You over there," he called out to the boy. "Go find someone to make this battle an official tournament match, and I mean now?" The boy nodded and ran to who knows where to find DJ Jazzman.

The boy continued to run through the hallways until he saw Mr. Dickinson by a twist of luck. He ran towards him and informed him of what had happened.

"What? I must hurry," said Mr. Dickinson as he rushed to the stadium to see with his own eyes if it was true what the boy had said. After a couple of minutes he had arrived and saw with his own eyes that what the boy had said was true. Although he was surprised to see that he planned to battle Shayera and even more shocking, that Boris was by her side. "What is the meaning of this?"

"I thought it was quite obvious. Kai and Shayera are going to beybattle and we want it to be an official match," Boris grinned.

"This is intolerable, I wont allow it. She's barely a beginner!" Mr. Dickinson snarled with displease.

"You don't think I have what it takes to beat him? I know I can, and I will with the help of my Black Dranzer," Shayera spoke as she flashed her blade. "What do you all the dedicated fans say eh?" she yelled to the audience and she was replied with cheers of the enthusiastic fans.

"Well then, I declare this an official match. Kai versus Shayera: our exhibition match for the tournament!" Mr. Dickinson announced hesitantly seeing as he had no choice now but to please the crowd in their wishes. Especially since Black Dranzer was involved.

"I guess you got what you wanted young Kai," Boris said.

"We'll see who beats whom in this match," Kai hissed at him.

"Well!" said DJ Jazzman as he rushed into the stadium. "You heard it kids! Kai versus Shayera: who will prevail?"

"Just start the match already," Shayera demanded.

DJ Jazzman cleared his throat, "One, Two, Three, Let it rip!"

_At the locker room:_

The Blade Breakers still sat on the benches waiting to be called to the stadium when suddenly someone burst into the locker room and stopped to catch his breath. It was the boy from earlier.

"What are you doing here?" Ray inquired.

"He's probably here to get my autograph," said Tyson, rather full of himself.

"Mr. Dickinson…" started to say the boy still taking deep breaths.

"What does Mr. D need?" Max asked.

"He told me to tell you to turn on your TV. One of your members is in a beybattle this very instant!" he managed to say between breathes.

"What!" Tyson shouted. Max ran towards the locker room's TV and turned it on and indeed one of their team mates was battling someone. Much to their surprise and concern it was Shayera.

"What was Kai thinking when he decided to battle Shayera? He knows she'll lose," expressed the Chief.

"We have to get to the stadium and fast!" Hilary yelled as she headed for the door, the rest of the team followed.

_At the Stadium:_

By the time the Bladebreakers had made it to the sidelines, the battle was already in full heat. The two blades themselves were dancing around each other in the centre of the dish, Kai's blue Dranzer blade occasionally hitting into Shayera's Black Dranzer.

"What's the matter? I was expecting more of a fight from you after all the trash talking you were doing earlier!" Kai's smile darkened. "It's because you have no idea what you're doing, isn't it? You don't know how to use that Beyblade!"

"Shut up and battle Kai!" Shayera snapped, sending Black Dranzer out at Dranzer. The blade bounced harmlessly off of Dranzer's attack ring with a soft clink. Black Dranzer spun around and tried to hit from another angle, but it was merely bumped aside again. Kai could sense Shayera's growing annoyance.

"You'll never beat me like that! That Beyblade is no good to anyone, least of all you!" Kai tried once again to talk sense into the girl, but to no avail.

"Stop thinking that I can't handle this blade!" Shayera was growing angrier and this was evident in the ever-darkening aura that had formed around Black Dranzer. "This is my Beyblade! I am its master! It answers to me!" the dark aura began to grow thicker as Black Dranzer launched yet another attack. This time, however, it caused Dranzer to go into the air, landing back in the dish uneasily. Kai frowned. Where had all of that power suddenly come from?

"Black Dranzer answers to no one!" Kai stated firmly. "It has no master. Black Dranzer is the master of the player who is foolish enough to believe they have control!" Kai sent Dranzer in to attack, tired of playing a defensive strategy. The blade pounded against Black Dranzer, causing the blackened beyblade to flip backwards and bounce several times before regaining stability.

"You're wrong Kai! I do have control! The power of this beyblade is mine to command! Mine to govern! You're just upset because I'm doing better with it than you ever did! Than you ever could!" Shayera cried, tightening her hands into fists as she sent Black Dranzer in to attack again. The two attack rings ground against one another this time, neither one willing to let the other win.

"I've held that power in my hands and thought it was perfection! That beyblade is anything but what you're looking for! You're blind to follow Boris as if he were an angel sent to you by God to deliver you from your miseries! He's a deceiver and he'll only lead you to more suffering in the end! That's why I can't let you win!" Kai let out a loud cry. "Dranzer! Final Attack!" with these words, the Red Phoenix of Fire began to glow with a burning light, launching itself at Black Dranzer.

"Kai!" Tyson called. "Kai! Stop the battle! You can't fight her!"

"He can't hear you Tyson," Hilary stated.

"And even if he could," Rei began. "Do you seriously think he'd listen? Kai has always had his own agenda, his own goals. No one can stop him once he's set on something. We should all know that."

"You'll never beat me…" Shayera began to laugh. "You can't beat me! Not now! Not with my Black Dranzer fighting for me! Go my dark Bit Beast!" Shayera launched a final attack of her own to collide with Kai's. The result was nothing short of electrifying. Suddenly, an aura around Kai began to beat like a heart. Kai lowered his head and began to laugh maniacally. Shayera stared at him in confusion. "What's wrong? Have you finally realized that you've lost this battle?You finally understand that your Dranzer is inferior to me!" Kai responded by staring up and continuing his laugh as the blades continued to battle it out. "Answer me dammit!" Shayera yelled and took a step back when she saw that Kai's blade had stopped and began to spin faster with each second. Fire began to erupt from its center and danced around them. "What are you doing?" Flames burned her skin and clothing as they got closer to both of them. Sudden blasts of fire pierced through her skin and Kai's. All Kai did was laugh. Shayera screamed in pain as blood slid down her skin as the blasts continued to pierce her skin. "Stop it!" she demanded.

"Kai's what's wrong with you?" Tyson yelled at him.

"Can't you see you're both harming yourselves? This has gone out of control," Rei expressed.

"Stop it Kai! You're going too far! Answer us!" Max pleaded.

"Now who has control of the battle?" Kai mocked with a grin on his face. His eyes had grown black and he began to move his head side ways as he took a few steps forward.

"Ugh! Black Dranzer stop him!" Shayera ordered and it launches itself towards Dranzer. Suddenly Black Dranzer disappears from the blade and Kai goes into a trance. The blade continues its way towards Kai's but begins to melt as it gets closer to it. "What's happening" Soon the blade melts completely and the flames begin to grow more. "Boris! What's happening for God's sake!" Shayera screamed at him nervously as she tried to cover her wounds with her hands.

"Kai, snap out of it! What are you doing!" Hilary yelled at Kai. "What's wrong with him guys?"

"I don't know, we have to help him. But with those flames I don't think we could get anywhere near him," Chief noted taking a few steps back. He heard steps coming from behind him and when he turned around he saw Larisa running towards them.

"Stop the battle! Can't you see he's hurting her?" Larisa demanded trying to contain her worry.

"Ah!" Shayera yelled once more. The flames had grown out of control and Kai didn't seem to be conscious of what was going on anymore. All the tension that had built up in the stadium exploded into a sea of panic as everyone made a run for the nearest exit to escape the madness. "Boris get me out of here!" Boris ran to her and grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her to the nearest exit.

"We have to get out of here guys!" Hilary declared.

"But what about Kai, we can't leave him here guys. We have to do something!" Tyson became desperate.

"You all better leave. It's no use! There's no getting near him. We can't risk any of your lives," Larisa reasoned.

"No way Miss, we're not leaving Kai behind. We'd gladly risk our lives for him," Max said for all of them.

"If that is how you feel. I'll stay behind and get him to safety. I promise I won't leave until he's with us all in safety," Larisa offered defeated by their bond of friendship.

"Thank you," Ray said as he rushed everyone out.

Larisa slowly and cautiously made her way to where Kai stood covering her face from the flames with her arms. She stood in front of him with a smile on her face. "I should just leave you here to die don't you think? It's just perfect for you." Suddenly, Kai passed out in her arms at the same time that his blade stopped along with its fire show. Larisa fell to the ground as she held him in her arms. She touched his forehead and he was burning up. "What happened to you?"

_In Kai's inner soul and conscious:_

"Where am I? What am I doing here?" Kai asked himself as he surveyed his surroundings. It was all white with a few black spots around him. "What happened to me? Am I dead?" He stared at his hands, he could see right through them.

"Come to me," he heard a voice say.

"Who's there?" he inquired as he looked for the source of the voice.

"My dear child. I've been looking for you for so long," it continued to speak.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Kai demanded and felt something go right through him to which he responded with a shiver.

"You're so alone…No one cares about you. Just look around you. I see no one but you in this nothingness. If you come with me I promise I'll never leave you," It spoke once more.

"Shut up!" he spat back.

"Come now, you know you want to come. You can feel it deep within you. You crave power. I can give it to you. Just give yourself to the darkness and you will see how it will all become clear," the voice began to sound sinister and what once was white was turning crimson red and black.

"Stop it! Just go away!" he yelled as he curled up into a ball. "Just shut up!"

_Back at the stadium:_

Larisa held Kai in her arms. She stroked his hair with her hand with mixed emotions. She didn't know what to say, what to do. "You hurt my daughter, how could you? You're just like your father, full of hatred. Only knows how to act violent in order to get what he wants. I should just leave you here to die. I didn't kill your father, but he deserved to die. He deserved it."

_Flashback:_

Larisa walked into the apartment she shared with her husband with a smile on her face. Things seemed to be going so well since she and Sunjei found out they were going to have a child. She carried bags of baby clothes with her to show her beloved husband. When she put the keys on the table next to the door, she heard voices coming from their room. She slowly made her way to their room still carrying the bags. She could make out one of the voices coming from their room; one of them belonged to her husband. She continued to walk towards the door not trying to make a sound. Once she stood in front of the door, she took a deep breath and opened it. She wasn't prepared for what she saw in that room. She dropped her bags out of pure shock. It was her husband in bed with another woman. Her husband and the woman in bed with him turned to face her. Once Sunjei realized it was her he grabbed the sheets and covered himself.

"I can explain Larisa," was all he said.

"Explain what? Explain that you're in bed with another woman? You're such a bastard!" she screamed as she rushed out of the room and out of the apartment. She rushed towards the elevator and began to weep after she pressed the button for the Lobby. She rushed outside of the condominium but stopped when she felt her beeper vibrate. She read the message and it said, "Larisa, we have to talk. Please come back upstairs. Love, Sunjei." She felt repulsed by the words 'Love.' But she thought she had nothing to loose by going back upstairs. It would be worth a laugh how he could ever try to explain what she saw with her own eyes. As she made her way once more to the elevator, she pushed the button and after a few seconds the doors had swung open. There stood the woman she found in her apartment, in her bed, and with her husband. "Bitch," she spat to her as the woman rushed out of the elevator and out of the condominium. She got inside the elevator and after a few minutes, she had arrived at her apartment's floor. She hesitantly walked over to her apartment and once inside called out for his name and got no response. "Sunjei? Answer me dammit!" She continued to look for him in the apartment and then decided to walk over to their bedroom. When she entered the bedroom she found him covered in blood and with a knife stabbed in his heart where his heart should be. "Sunjei!" she yelled and began to tremble as she walked over to him. "Sunjei answer me!" She shook him vigorously. Out of desperation she placed her hands on the knife and tried to pull it out. Apparently her nervousness had made her lose her common sense. She was so nervous; she was unable to pull it out. So she began to sob over his body and rested her head on his shoulder. Suddenly someone rushed into the apartment.

"This is where I heard the screams guard!" she heard someone yell. Then someone burst into her bedroom and found her next to his dead body.

"Oh god!" said the woman that stood next to the guard who was the one who she had heard earlier. "She killed him!"

"No, I didn't! I found him like this!" Larisa began to panic and stood up.

"If that is so, then why are your hands covered in his blood?" said the guard pointing at her hands.

"That doesn't proof anything. I swear I didn't do it! Why would I kill my own husband!" Larisa yelled.

"Well I'm sorry ma'am, but you'll have to come with me to the police station," said the guard as she grabbed her by the arm.

"Stop it! I didn't do it! I swear" Larisa insisted between sobs as she got dragged out.

_End of Flashback_

Larisa raised her head with her eyes closed and continued to cry with a bit of a laugh. She stared at Kai's unconscious body laying stiff over her own. "You could have killed my daughter, don't you realize that? It's the second time in my life I get to see her. And hopefully it won't be the last like back then, so long ago…"

Flashback 

In a nursery room in a prison, a doctor and his assistants helped a woman give birth to a child. The woman screamed in pain as the doctor asked for one last push. Shortly, a baby's cry was heard and the woman became dizzy and asked for her child.

"It's a…" the doctor began but was interrupted by someone tapping his shoulder and whispered something to his ear. The doctor gave the baby to one of her assistants and headed for the door. The woman watched every movement they made. Once at the door, the doctor spoke to none other than the newborn's grandfather. The doctor looked at the grandfather's hand and took what he had been offered. Then, he slowly made his way back to the room. "Get the baby to the " he ordered.

"Where are you taking my baby? Was it a girl or a boy?" asked the anxious mother.

"It was a girl. Since you are in prison the grandfather will take custody of your child," the doctor informed her as he faced the wall.

"But I thought…" she began to speak.

"You thought nothing. These are the laws that you must abide to. To make things less hurtful, you will not see your child. That is my last word," said the doctor as he walked out.

End of Flashback 

"You won't be the one to rip me away from her. Not you, not your grandfather, not anyone," she said as she laid Kai's body on the floor and stood up. "It was a real pleasure knowing you my dear stepson," with that she began to walk away. When she had almost reached the stadium's exit she heard him moan. She stopped and tried not to look back. She wanted to just leave him there, but something held her back. She growled and sobbed in frustration and walked back to him. She bent down next to him, grabbed him by his shoulders and began to shake him yelling, "Wake up!"

_In Kai's inner soul and conscious:_

Kai continued to rock himself back and forth as he covered his head between his legs curled up into a ball. A few sinister laughs could be heard now and them coming from him. "This isn't happening. I can beat this, I know I can," he'd say between laughs. His eyes were wide open with a mixture of black and red in his orbs. He'd occasionally feel that aura, like a heart beating, around him. These only made him rock himself faster and faster, growing more uneasy with each beat.

"Come now child. Don't be afraid to cross the line again. It won't hurt you. I promise I'll protect you," the voice spoke.

"Just shut up!" Kai snapped at him as he now covered his ears with his hands.

"Wake up!" Kai heard another voice say.

"Who's there?" he asked shakily.

"Wake up Kai!" he heard it speak once more.

"Don't listen to it boy! It's just going to drive you into misery!" the sinister voice yelled.

"Wake up!" the voice continued to say.

Kai saw a silhouette of a woman's face. A face that brought him the feeling of being safe and protected. He tried to listen it carefully.

"Wake up!" the voice continued to say.

"Mom?" he said before reaching towards the silhouette.

"Stop it! Don't go! You don't know what you're doing!" the sinister face practically begged.

_At the stadium:_

"Wake up Kai!" Larisa continued to yell at him before he heard him moan.

"Mom?" Kai whispered.

Larisa stared at him with shock in her eyes. Soon she was disturbed by a sound coming from above. It was like something rattling. When she looked up, she saw a huge piece of metal belonging to the coliseum's roof consumed in flames about to fall on them. She covers Kai's body with her own. "No!"

* * *

A/N: Hiyaa my beloved readers! This chapter was not edited due to the fact that my sis may be ill. But I guess she already did all she needed to. She wrote most of the battle between Shayera and Kai as you can all clearly see from how splendid the english is and how descriptive it is. So thank you so much sis for your generous contribution! I think I did a pretty good job in this chapter. I was very anxious to write it although i think I could have detailed it a bit more but I'm not as descriptive as my sis . Still have alot to learn from her. I hope you all liked it. I hope it was worth the wait for you all. I wanted to make the battle more violent but I didn't want to go overboard or abuse my sis' generosity. I think you will all have to wait a lil for the next chappie since I really don't know what I'm going to write. If you all have any ideas, please feel free to introduce me to them.

Thanks to the following reviewers for always supporting me with one or two words of encouragement or compliments:

Bladebreakers: Thanks so much for the review! I know he deserves that and more. But I think soon you'll also think he deserves death in a while. Hope you liked the chappie!

Kai Hiwatari10: I'm so glad you love it . Sorry to have kept you waiting for so long. You'll pity her even more later on. Thank you for the review and hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Phoenix fron the Flames-2: Thank you for being so considerate .. We writers have to stick together. Hope you think the wait was worth it. See? Kai went a lil nutty there. I think the inner soul thing was a tad on the lame side but i think i did ok. Hope you enjoyed it!

Storm-of-Insanity: lol. You still like Dragon Ball Z? I used to love it. But I dont have cable anymore sniff sniff And I didnt get many reviews for this chapter sadly. But I'm hoping my good job in this chapter will get me a new burst of hits and reviews! Thank you so much for the review as always.

Thank you all again for your encouragement and I hope you continue to enjoy my fic. If you have any suggestions, critiques or any of the sort I'll be glad to receive them. And thanks to BladeBreakers once again for letting me know my fic is going as I planned. Hehehehe.

Your nutty authoress,

Daggeris


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade or any of its characters except my own.**

* * *

Chapter 17: Sealed by my white and weary walls**

"No!" Larisa yelled covering Kai's body to protect him from the falling piece of flaming metal. She shuts her eyes tight and tightens her grip on Kai's clothes. Her life flashed before her very eyes. After what seemed like an eternity she heard Kai scream and she opened her eyes to see what had happened. The piece of metal had landed on his leg. She looked at Kai's face as he took a deep breath to release some of the pain. She looked at his leg again and his clothes were catching fire since the piece of metal was still in flames. She quickly moved to his legs to desperately try to put out the fire with her bare hands. Seeing as this didn't have much effect, she stood up and started to kick the piece of metal away between coughs. Then, she grabbed Kai by his shoulders and began to pull him back until his leg was finally free from the pressure of the metal. She once again moved to his legs and tried once more to put out the few flames on his clothes. She sighed in relief once there weren't any more flames. She coughed again, and looked at her surroundings to see everything was consumed in flames and she could barely breath due to the smoke. She stood up with Kai resting on her shoulder. "We have to get out, please try to move," she whispered to his ear. Kai nodded and tried to stay awake as he cooperated with Larisa to move about. They slowly walked towards the exit between coughs. "We're almost there, I can almost see outside," Larisa told him between heaves and puffs. Soon, they saw someone running towards them; it was a firefighter.

"Let me help you Miss, please hurry," said the firefighter as he placed Kai's arm over his shoulder to help Larisa get him to fresh air. Once outside the Blade Breakers ran towards Kai and Larisa.

"Are you both alright? Is Kai going to be ok?" pleaded Tyson.

"Please, they need space so they can breathe," the firefighter requested.

"Larisa?" spoke Kenny looking at her hands.

"Yes," she said before going into a coughing fit.

"Your hands…they're…burned?" Kenny pointed to them.

Larisa looked at them. They were indeed burned. She gazed at them blankly before rolling her eyes back and fainting.

"Hey! Someone get me a doctor!" Kenny yelled as he looked and Larisa's unconscious body.

"We need to get them to a hospital fast. They've inhaled too much smoke," spoke a paramedic.

_**At the hospital:**_

The Blade Breakers are outside Kai's room waiting for Kenny to get back with information about Kai's condition. They're all remembering what happened and how close they could have been to losing him.

"He's going to be alright, right guys?" Max asked trying to find some comfort. As Max said this, Kenny appeared and walked towards them smiling sympathetically.

"Kenny!" Hilary yelled.

"What did the doctor say?" inquired a worried Ray.

"The doctor said the damage done to his knee were minor, so he'll be recovering from his leg soon and also that the burns on his legs weren't serious so we shouldn't worry about that. But…the smoke he inhaled may have damaged tissues in his mouth, nose and upper respiratory system but that the smoke wasn't poisonous. But just to be sure, he'll take some blood tests and a chest X ray to make sure his condition won't worsen," Kenny informed.

"Will he be alright then?" Tyson asked.

"I don't know. He said the next hours may be critical so we must be prepared for the worse. Until he takes those blood tests and X rays, we will not know for sure," Kenny frowned as he sat down on some chairs next to Kai's door. "That goes double for Larisa. The doctor said that since she lost consciousness, she may be in a just as bad or worse condition then Kai. Her hands weren't too badly burned, but they'll be bandaged for quite a while."

"I hope they're both ok," Hilary whispered.

_Kai's room:_

The room is decorated with nothing more but machines. The walls are as white as snow. The only thing that can be heard is Kai's hoarse breathing with the help of a respiratory machine and the heart monitor. Kai slowly opens his eyes. He takes one deep breathe before surveying his surroundings. He groans as soon as he realizes he's in a hospital. How he hates hospitals. He tries to remember what happened. But nothing comes to mind. He looks at himself and sees he's wearing a cast on his right leg. He notices his skin looks weird. It had turned a bluish gray. He takes another deep breath, but begins to cough. He looks up and rolls his eyes. "What… happe…" he begins to speak but is short of breath. He places his hands on his throat. It's swelled up. He groans once again, but he feels a slight pain on his throat this time. 'Damn it,' he thought in frustration. He feels tired and decides to rest. He slowly closes his eyes drifting into the dream world.

_Larisa's room:_

A nurse is in Larisa's room giving her a shot containing bronchodilator to make the muscles in her respiratory system relax. The nurse frowns as she hears Larisa wheeze and looks at her cherry-red skin. She then grabs another needle to extract a blood sample from her.

"You're in really bad shape. Wheezing is never a good sign," the nurse frowns. "I hear you risked your life to save a boy? They sure seem to be grateful for what you've done…" the nurse says sarcastically. "I'll pray for your quick recovery." The nurse stands up and heads for the door. "May God be with you."

_At the hallway:_

The Blade Breakers still stood outside Kai's door. Some of them were sitting down next to Kenny; others tapped their feet while leaning against the wall.

"How did this happen…" Tyson whispered.

"Everything was going fine, what could have caused Kai to act like that?" Max asked with confusion visible in his every expression.

"It couldn't have been a sabotage, could've it? I mean, Kai was just fine until Shayera started to provoke him. But, that couldn't have been the reason, Kai's used to that sort of insults," Kenny stated trying to clear everything up in his mind.

"Do you remember how Kai just started to laugh and wouldn't listen to us? It was just all to weird and freaky," Hilary shivered at the thought.

"Shayera seemed to be scared out of her mind. But who wouldn't have been? The flames were everywhere, Kai was in a terrifying trance, and some blasts went flying and hurt both of them, thankfully, Kai's cuts weren't deep so he'll be alright. I'm sure they'll leave scars though, they may not have been deep but they were quite big in length," Kenny spoke as he fixed his glasses.

"Did you see how Black Dranzer disappeared from her blade and how it melted as it got closer to Dranzer? It was shocking by all means," Ray blinked at the thought.

"Yeah…how'd the heck did Kai do that? Come to think of it…Kai kind of spaced out after Black Dranzer disappeared from Shayera's blade," Tyson realized with an expression on his face like he had struck gold.

"Where is Shayera anyways? And what was she doing with Boris?" Ray asked the million-dollar question.

_**Shayera's room:**_

Shayera's sitting on her bed curled up into a ball with her eyes still wide open with shock of what had happened earlier. She was traumatized once more. She was taking deep breaths to calm herself down. Each time the breaths came faster. She was losing it. So many things had happened. It was just too much for her all at once.

'What the hell happened? It was all going as Boris said it would until…' she tried to shrug the memories away. 'I thought Black Dranzer was the most powerful bit beast, was it all a lie? Was Boris just using me? No…I shouldn't think like that. Boris helped me out. He sheltered me from my father. But, if he wanted to help me so much, why'd I end up back here? Back here with him…it just doesn't make sense,' she chuckled at these thoughts. 'How long did I think Boris could keep me away from my own father? He could have gone to jail for that if my father had reported me missing. Now I'm gonna get it, get it real bad.'

_Flashback:_

"Ah!" Shayera yelled. The flames had grown out of control and Kai didn't seem to be conscious of what was going on anymore. All the tension that had built up in the stadium exploded into a sea of panic as everyone made a run for the nearest exit to escape the madness. "Boris get me out of here!" Boris ran to her and grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her to the nearest exit

"What the hell's going on Boris?" Shayera demanded to know as they continued to run.

"Shut up and keep running," Boris hissed almost reaching the exit now. They pushed the doors open and were blinded by the sunlight.

"I thought you said Black Dranzer was unbeatable!" Shayera yelled.

"It is! You were just too…" Boris began to speak.

"There you are you little bitch!" they heard an approaching voice say. They both turned around in shock to see it was Robert.

"I...I…" Shayera was at a loss of words and was beyond terrified. Robert approached her and grabbed her arm. "Ow! Let me go! Boris!"

"Shut up! He can't help you," Robert spat back. "I'll deal with you later Boris…" Robert pulled Shayera to the car while she screamed out Boris' name. Once he forced her into the car, he got in and locked all the doors. "You'll get what you deserve when we get home," he said as he drove away from the coliseum.

End of Flashback 

'How long will it be 'till I get what I deserve? I don't think it could be worse than what I've endured could it?' she asked herself as she looked at her torn clothes and wounds. "I wish mother was here…"

_Robert's room:_

"That little bastard. How many times will I have to tell him not to interfere with my life? I know I still owe him for that last time, but it's not like he didn't get something out of it in the process," Robert talked to himself facing his room's window, which had a view of the plains. "Although he saved me the trouble of having to deal with her friends if she had decided to run off and tell them of what happened. I guess I owe him…still, he should've told me she was with him. What did he want with her? She's turning out just like her mother…nothing but a slut," he grinned. "Nevertheless, she doesn't know who she's dealing with. She'll regret the day she let Boris come into her life. I'll make sure of that." He stood up and walked to his bed and looked at a picture on the nightstand. "You're your mother's living image…How I clearly remember that day. How foolish I was to fall for her, yet, I'm so glad I found out the truth before and made her pay for it," he sighed and he stroked his finger over the picture.

_Flashback:_

It was after noon and Robert sat in the living room reading the newspaper. He'd sigh now and then after flipping each page. He'd occasionally look at the clock and ask himself, "Where could she be?" After a while, he finally heard the entrance door creak open and his wife walk in.

"Darn it," said the woman that had come in trying to fix her dress.

"Hello dear. May I ask where you've been?" Robert courteously asked.

"I, well you see…I was paying a visit to Sunjei," she explained nervously. "I found out his wife is also pregnant like I am. I thought I'd go to congratulate them, but they weren't there."

"Oh? Why didn't you tell me? We could have gone together. I think it would have been a positive outlook for our business relations. How many months does she have?" he inquired with a small smile on his face.

"The same as I do, 2 months," she replied briefly. "And I didn't say anything because I was looking for his wife, not necessarily him. Thought we could do some bonding through this time. I didn't think you would consider it a chance to make a more positive impression with your business partner," explained his wife as she hesitantly walked over to him.

"Very well, I guess it would have been too obvious if I had gone with you. How did you find out she was pregnant?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You needn't worry about that Robert. Let's just be happy that my idea will help throughout your relationship with Sunjei…" as she spoke the phone began to ring.

"I'll get it," said Robert stretching his arm to the phone next to him. "Hello?" he spoke awaiting someone to answer. "Yes this is he speaking. How may I help you officer?" he replied.

'Officer? What could've have happened?' thought his wife shakily.

"Yes, I know Sunjei Hiwatari. He's my business partner," he raised an eyebrow. "What? That can't be true! You did catch the murderer didn't you?"

'Sunjei…catch the murderer? What happened?" she pondered as her hands began to tremble.

"I'll call his father, he'll take care of this ordeal. Thank you officer," he said and hung up the phone.

"Wha…what happened Robert? Is something wrong?" his wife asked.

"Yes Laura, something terrible," he gulped before he spoke again, "Sunjei was murdered…"

"What? How…who…why?" she struggled to speak.

"They found his wife with him. They said her hands were covered in his blood and she was apparently the only person that was seen coming into the house. All that's left to do is investigate and see if her finger prints are found in the dagger that was stabbed in Sunjei's chest," Robert explained with a solemn expression on his face.

"But…why did they call you first? I mean, you weren't there when that happened were you?" she inquired now facing the window.

"Of course not. They said they found my phone number written on a notepad next to his phone in the room where he was murdered. All that's left is to go comfort Voltaire and hope he doesn't cancel all of the business deals we had with his son," he frowned as he opened the address book next to the phone looking for the letter V.

'I'm so relieved nobody saw me…wait a minute. I saw her getting in the elevator after I was about to leave the hotel. Maybe…' she thought to herself. "Robert?"

"Yes Laura?" he took his eyes off momentarily from the address book to look at her.

"I…I bumped into a woman on my way out of the apartment building on Sunjei's floor. She had this angry look on her face," Laura mumbled.

"I think I've seen pictures of his wife in his apartment. Can you describe how she looked?" he asked.

"Well…She had long black hair, her skin was as white as snow and she had this very distinctive green eyes," Laura described with her hand placed on her chin.

"Yes…I think that about describes her. Go get changed, you're going to go declare that to the police station," he ordered as he grabbed the phone to dial the number below the name Voltaire Hiwatari.

"But…" Laura realized that it would mean Sunjei's wife would see her and the secret could be discovered.

"But nothing, we're going to the police station as soon as I contact Voltaire. So go get changed," he spat back as he awaited a reply from the other line.

End of Flashback 

"I should have known right then there was something wrong with her…" he told himself with a sigh. "But…soon after that, I did finally start to realize something was odd. The truth had slapped me in the face."

_Flashback_

_At the police station: _

Robert walked over to the reception desk with a very hesitant Laura. While he explained to the receptionist the reason why they were there, Laura walked over to a corner of the room and crossed her arms as she faced the door.

'I hope I don't see her…I don't want the blame to fall on me,' she pondered.

"They'll be taking your declaration in a few moments," announced Robert as he walked over to her.

"Are you sure it'll be ok? I mean…what if that woman sees me and blames it all on me just to get out of this mess?" Laura inquired shakily.

"Don't worry Laura, just stick to telling the truth. They told me you will have to confirm that she was the person you saw heading for his apartment," Robert explained.

"What? I don't want to…please? Isn't my word enough to put her down?" she pleaded.

"That's enough Laura. You have to do exactly as your told. The sooner you do it, the sooner she'll go to jail," Robert scowled.

Soon after, the door facing them opened and there stood Voltaire. He had this serious look on his face, as if you dared to speak, he'd bite. He walked over to Robert and Laura and didn't bother to greet them. "What have you found out Robert? Was it really Sunjei they murdered?"

"Yes…the murderer herself confirmed it was him," Robert affirmed.

"So it was a she? What's her name? I'll make sure that she doesn't see the light of day ever again," Voltaire hissed.

"Larisa…Sunjei's own wife," Robert answered briefly.

"Her? I never thought she'd be capable of such a thing. Don't you know anything more? A motive?" Voltaire tried to sound concerned.

"It's always the quiet ones you should fear…And no, we still don't know the motive," Robert replied.

"How are you all sure it was her?" Voltaire inquired.

"They found her in the apartment shortly after a person from the neighboring apartments reported they had heard screaming. They found her hands were covered with blood. Also they said they had seen a woman come into the apartment," he took a deep breath. "My wife had been there shortly before all of this happened. Tell him Laura."

Voltaire raised an eyebrow.

"Well…you see. I found out Larisa was pregnant. And…well, I'm pregnant too. So I thought I'd go and congratulate her and thought we could become friends in this time and…" Laura began to speak nervously.

"Get to the point," Voltaire demanded with a growl.

"Well, they weren't there. Or at least, no one answered…but when I headed back to the elevator a woman that fit his wife's descriptions was headed for his apartment with this angry look on her face," she spoke while looking at the floor.

"So then…Sunjei was in the apartment, just that he didn't answer you?" Voltaire questioned.

"I guess…" Laura replied.

"They said they found him half dressed. Perhaps he didn't answer her because he was taking a shower," Robert insinuated.

"Perhaps…that still leaves the motive to be found," Voltaire expressed.

"Excuse me?" a police officer said.

"Yes?" Voltaire and Robert said in unison.

"Who will be declaring in Sunjei Hiwatairi's case?" the police officer inquired.

"My wife, Laura Korunawa," he announced.

"Come with me," the officer told Laura and she hesitantly followed.

After a few minutes Laura had finished with her declaration and exited the room they were in and walked over to her husband.

"That just leaves the identification of the murderer," she whispered to Robert with her head bowed.

"I'll go with you," he said as he lifted her chin.

"No! I mean…no. I'll go by myself," she spoke trying to look away from his eyes.

"I insist. I'll go with you whether you like it or not," he said in demanding tone.

After a brief moment the officers escorted them to Larisa's cell. Once there, they saw her sitting on the cell's bench staring at the ground and tears falling on the ground.

"You! Lift your head and look at me," ordered the officer.

Larisa slowly lifted her head and looked at the people before her. Her eyes widened when she saw Laura. "You! She was the one I saw in bed with my husband! That bitch! She's the murderer!" Larisa screamed and practically threw herself on the cell's bars trying to reach Laura with her hands.

Laura quickly turned around to look at her husband. "I swear! She's lying! Please! Yes it's her just get me out of me!" Laura pleaded trying to hide her face on her husband's chest.

"You're the one who's lying! She was in bed with Sunjei! You have to believe me please! She's the murderer! I left shortly after I found them together! I saw her ran off when I bumped into her in the elevator when I decided to come back up after I got a message from Sunjei! She's just a lying slut!" Larisa continued to yell desperately as she cried in rage and frustration.

"I said it was her! Just get me out!" Laura continued to plead. All this time Robert's face showed his shock and disbelief about what Larisa said. He just stood there, without moving a muscle.

The guard immediately escorted them out although he struggled to get Robert out of there. Once outside, Robert rushed to the police station's door but was stopped by Voltaire.

"What happened?" inquired Voltaire.

"Yes…it was…Larisa…who killed…Robert," he said between deep breaths.

"Do you know the motive?" Voltaire asked.

"The motive you ask? Infidelity. Your son…slept with another woman…" Robert struggled to answer and with that said, he rushed outside to get to his car.

"Wait!" Laura yelled from afar running to him. "I swear! She's lying. Please…why won't you believe me? If you don't believe me for what that woman said, believe me for your child, our child," Laura practically begged as Robert opened the door to the car.

"It all makes perfect sense…She finds you in bed with him, you run away like the coward you are, and she kills him for it," Robert mumbled to himself.

"Please, believe in me. Do it for out child," Laura pleaded once more.

"Our child?" he said with a dumb out look on his face.

"Yes our child! I'll tell you the truth…the whole truth when we get home. Just please listen to me," Laura cried.

"For our child…Get in the car, we're going home," Robert ordered and soon they had left for home.

Once at their house, he rushed to open the door and didn't even bother to look back. Laura slowly walked to their house while Robert waited for her at the living room.

"I'm waiting," Robert hissed as he sat on the sofa facing the window.

"I…he made me do it. I swear. I did as I told you I did. Went to congratulate them but Sunjei was there…he forced me to do it. I swear! Then…Larisa got there, and well…you know the rest," she tried to explain as she stood behind him.

"How can I be so sure about that?" Robert questioned.

"In the name of our child, I'm telling you the truth," Larisa vowed as she walked over to face him.

End of Flashback 

Robert began to laugh at these memories. He grabbed the picture of wife and looked at it with hate. "I foolish I was to believe you. You deserved everything you got. I'm not letting your…daughter…turn out like you. By all means, that girl will learn…" he grinned as he threw the picture to the wall.

_Shayera's room:_

Shayera's slumber was disturbed by what sounded like glass shattering. She looked around and tried to listen for any other noises. It was too quiet.

"Oh God," she said as she rushed for her door to lock it. As she was about to lock the door it was pushed opened with such brute force that the Shayera fell to the ground.

"There you are my dear," Robert greeted her as he stood firmly by the door.

"Fa…Father?" Shayera struggled to speak as she crawled back.

"How did we enjoy our freedom my child?" Robert asked with a fake smile on his face.

"…" Shayera did not respond.

"I asked you a question child," Robert walked over to her bed.

"…" She did not speak but responded by curling up into a ball once more and staring blankly at the door.

"Say something damn it!" Robert hissed as he hit the nightstand with his fist.

"How did…mother die?" Shayera whispered as she tightened her grip on her legs.

"Hmph…that wasn't the answer I was quite looking for my dear," Robert replied calmly.

"If you answer my question, I'll answer yours," Shayera hid her face.

"I see we are an interested snob like your mother," Robert growled.

"Don't speak about my mother that way. Your wife…" she whispered the last part.

"You mean was. She's dead and well buried," he snorted, as he looked at all the pictures Shayera had of her.

"How can you speak about her like that?" Shayera sobbed.

"Quite easily actually. And as for your question, if you really must know, she abandoned you," he spat back with a grim look.

"You're lying…aren't you? She would never abandon us," Shayera said with rage visible in her tone.

"Why do you think I've never taken you to her resting place? Because there's no such thing," he smirked at the thought that crossed his mind. "I answered your question now where's mine?"

"Even if it kills me, I'll admit. Freedom felt great…while it lasted," she mocked as she tried to wipe her tears.

"You said it, while it lasted. But do not worry my dear, I won't keep you here forever," he stood up from the bed and walked the door to face her.

"You won't?" she sniffed.

"Of course not. Why I'd never do such a thing to my own daughter," he said sarcastically.

"You bastard," she hissed and stood up to face him eye to eye. "You'll pay for everything you've done to me, even if it kills me."

"You talk the talk but can you walk the walk?" he mocked with daring eyes. "You should know better then to defy your father. You're lucky I'm feeling generous today," he said as he took off his belt.

"What…what are you going to do to me?" she cried as she shakily took a few steps back.

"Don't worry. I won't let you have fun this time. This time you'll get every single slash of pain you should have felt long ago. If you thought those wounds you have on you made you feel pain…you haven't felt anything yet," he said as he lifted his arm to hit her with his belt with a grin on his face.

_**The Hospital:**_

A nurse with brown hair tied neatly into a bun walked in to Kai's room. She looked at the clock; it was 7:13PM. She slowly walked next to a sleeping Kai and took out a syringe from her nurse dress. She looked at Kai grimly.

"The things I do for the right amount of money," she said with a sigh.

She took a bottle out of her pocket with a strange green liquid. She emptied the contents into the syringe and looked at it for a second. She looked at the clock once more, 7:16PM. She rubbed Kai's arm looking for a vein, once found she injected Kai with it. She looked at him expecting him to wake up, but he didn't. She took removed the syringe and walked to the door.

"I'm sorry," she spoke as she looked at him one last time before closing the door.

A few minutes later… 

Kai slowly opened his eyes only to see Boris standing next to him. He stared at him with disgust and forced himself into a sitting position on his bed to face him. He breathed through his mask and tried to speak but a cough stopped him from doing so.

"Aren't we a fragile rose," Boris mocked.

"Hmph," responded Kai. "What do you…" he began to speak but another cough stopped him.

"Want? Just dropped by to say hello and see how you were doing," Boris answered sarcastically.

"Bastard…" Kai hissed.

"Now, now, we don't want you to be in a worst state than you are now do we? How fortunate of you that Larisa came to save you when she did," he spoke as he walked around Kai's bed.

"Larisa?" Kai had a puzzled look on his face.

"Don't you remember? Why, as far as I could find out she dragged you all the way outside risking her own life. Times like these you must wonder, would your mother have done the same?" he continued.

"She's not my…" Kai began to speak but something crossed his mind.

"This must bring such painful memories. Knowing your parents were murdered. I'm sure that person is rotting in prison now, or are they?" Boris faced the wall with a grin on his face.

"What do you mean by that?" Kai asked placing a hand over his chest as he felt he was losing his breath.

"Do you know who Larisa really is?" Boris inquired with a raised eyebrow as he turned around to face him.

"I don't know and I don't think I really care. Just answer my question," demanded Kai rather slowly as he tried to catch his breath.

"I do think you should care. Have you ever thought of why she never seemed to know about what happened to your parents and about your existence?" he paused for a moment and looked at Kai. "That's because…"

"Enough of this just get to the point and answer what I asked," Kai spat back.

"If you continue to interrupt me like this I'll just leave you with your doubts you insolent brat." Boris snorted rather annoyed before continuing. "The murderer of your parents is none other then the person who saved your life."

Kai's eyes widened. He took a deep breath. "It can't be…"

"Oh, but it is. Larisa is the murderer," Boris finished with a small triumphant grin on his face.

Kai began to pant. With each second the pants came faster.

"What's the matter Kai? Can't take the news?" Boris laughed.

Kai placed his hands on his throat. He couldn't breathe. He took off his mask seeing it did nothing for him. His eyes widened even more. He was becoming desperate.

"Hmm…I guess I should call a doctor?" Boris thought out loud and slowly made his way to the door not before looking at Kai one last time. Kai couldn't take it anymore, he felt dizzy and looked at the heart monitor. His heartbeats were off the roof. Kai's eyes slowly closed and the only thing heard in the room was the feared and eternal sound of the beep.

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry everyone! I took so darn long in updating that I'm sure you all want to kill me! I just had a horrible case of writter's block. Plus my sensei's been busy with the university and I can't ask for her help. I want to apologize but since I won't be able to talk to my sensei for a while (or often) the updates will be slow since I've always asked for her seal of approval on my ideas. I don't think I did a very good job on this chapter. It was just a chapter for revelations really. I think the next chapter will also be about that and maybe I'll take a step towards entering to the torture scenes. ( sniffs My sensei's suppose to help with that...) I hope you all liked it and that the wait was worthwhile.

Since my sensei, as I've said, won't be helping me much. I'd like for you all to take any notes on any mistakes I could have made in this chapter and if you have any ideas then they're more than welcomed.

We got 776 hits and 10 reviews! It's a record breaker! I've never gotten that many hits and reviews! I thank you all deeply for your support and I'm glad as heck you all liked it so much!

Thanks to the following reviewers:

Eclipsed Light: Thank for the review! I'm so glad you thinkmy story is that good! I guess you're a hard person to please when it comes to fics eh? I'm very honored that you decided my fic was good enough to get a review from you, my majesty bows. Hope you enjoyed it!

Starfiredevil: Thank you for the review! Hope you thought this chapter was also cool! And yes, there will be Kai torture, I've just been a tad slow on starting it! But once my sensei has a little less work in the University we'll bring you our best try on some real Kai torture!

ColdKai101: Thanks again for the review! She was going to sacrifice herself for him but as you can see...Nothing happened! Well...not by that boulder thing! And yes they will find out what relationship they all have. It's a link. A rather weird confusing one that even though I dont know how I'm gonna pull off.

Storm-of-Insanity: Shame that you haven't seen many episodes. I haven't seen any beyblade movies but thanks for warning me that they suck, lol. I hope you still continue to read my fic. Sorry for the past and present joggling. Hope you can understand this chapter.I dont do things intentionally. I just write what's in my mind and dont re-read my own stories. My sensei's in charge of that but as I've said, she's busy. And I apologize again for that confusing chapter. If you want a brief explanation of that chapter, ask me for it k? Thank you for the review! And point out any more mistakes I may have!

Sasuke-obsessed: Sorry I left you with the suspense for two months. I really am! I'm so glad you thought it was the best . I think it's the best one I've written so far. And as you can see Larisa didn't die. But, will Kai? Hmmm...Thanks for the review!

Bladebreakers: That was a cliff hanger? You got your three answers in a row! Kai, Shayera, Larisa, lol. And as you can see, they're not so alright. They're, meh. Kai's in deep trouble huh! Hope you liked the evil nurse. lol. Thanks for the review!

Kaycommon: No one's ever used the word sweet in my fics before! Thank you! And, as you read, they didnt die! Well Kai just died right there at the end of the chappie. Please dont hate me! You'll have to read to see what happens.Thank you for the review! it's AWESOME! XD

Redemberx: I wasn't kidding! And I ended it there cuz I thought it'd be fun! Wasn't it fun? I'm so happy you all think it's such a great chapter! And I'm really really sorry I didnt update soon! Hope you didnt die of suspense or that would be one less reviewer. pouts Thanks for the review!

Phoenix from the Flames-2: I'm so darn thrilled you liked my chapter! I think I sent you a message regarding the chapter didnt I? I dont remember thinks. Anyways, I dont know what truth you think has finally been revealed. But just think about why everyone ended up with who. Specially after this chapter. Hope you consider Shayera's mom as big a slut as I do! XD. Tell me what it is you think that is the truth! I'm dying to know! Thanks for the review!

Coldsun: Yay! This is like my 2nd or third "Love it!" I'm so darn happy! I love it when people say they love it! Thanks for the review!

Thank you all again!

Read and review!

Daggeris


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters but my own.

**_

* * *

Chapter 18: Their eyes were the end of me(Part I)_**

_Larisa's room:_

Larisa slowly opened her eyes. She cleared her vision and surveyed her room. She looked at a clock next to her. It was 7:01pm. She sighed but then noticed there was someone sitting on a chair on the wall to her left; it was Mr. Dickinson. She stared at him; he had this sympathetical look on his face. She sighed once more as he fixed his glasses. She was wearing an oxygen mask. She felt her hands hurt and raised them to see. They were bandaged up and she groaned.

"Hello Larisa," Mr. Dickinson said with a smile.

Larisa tilted her head sideways with a frown on her face. She opened her mouth to speak but her throat was so swelled it just made her cough.

"Don't try to speak my dear, it will only hurt you," he spoke as he stood up to stand next to her. "I just wanted to thank you personally for risking your life to save Kai's. I thought you said you hated him?"

"…"She said nothing but looked away.

"Now, now. There's no need to feel ashamed. You did what your heart told you to do. It's only natural…" he said almost whispering.

She stared at him with confusion. "Natural…?"

"Oh, so you can speak after all? Don't mind me. I'm just an old man trying to make up for things the best I can possibly can," he walked around the room holding his cane.

"What…do you…mean?" she said between deep breaths.

"Oh, nothing. How did it feel to save him Larisa? Do you think you went against your hate for Sunjei? Or you just did what any mother would do?" Mr. Dickinson asked.

"I'm not his…" she began but started to cough. She took a deep breath and continued, "I don't feel too happy about it." But she lied. She felt confused about what she had done. How could she feel relieved that she saved his life when all she wants is to see him suffer? Perhaps she still felt something for her husband? Was it because for the first time in her life she had heard the word "Mom", even though it didn't come from whom she wanted?

"Well I'm sorry to hear that. I'm sure your…daughter would feel proud of you," he took a deep breath and smiled again. "I think she'd feel proud of a mom like you. You know, she never had a mother's warmth."

"It's all due to those cursed Hiwatari…" she slowly said with anger visible on her face. She spaced out for a second and then it hit her. "Who raised my daughter?"

"Well, I don't think it's my right to tell you that. Why don't you go ask her when you recover? Perhaps, I can go find her and take her here to see you?" Mr. Dickinson offered as he turned around to face the door.

"Why would you…?" Larisa inquired with a puzzled look on her face.

Mr. Dickinson turned around and walked next to her. He placed his hand on her head and smiled. "Because I want to help. But I have my limitations…I want you to be able to be with your child. Your child has to find out the truth sooner or later. Just don't get matters mixed up. There's more to this than what you think."

"What do you mean?" she asked once more and started to cough again.

"Do you want me to bring Shayera to you or not? Or would you rather I'd bring you the person you are responsible for to this day to be still breathing?"

"Why would I want that boy? I only want my dear child with me. My beloved daughter, Shayera. We've been apart for far too long," she spoke and took a deep breath.

"Well you seem to be recovering quite quickly aren't you?" Mr. Dickinson said nervously. "I'll bring you Shayera, don't worry. I'll manage some way to persuade her to you."

"Thank you…" she said with confusion and closed her eyes.

Suddenly the door slammed open. Max stood there panting trying to catch his breath making Larisa open her eyes.

"What's the meaning of this Max? Is something wrong?" Mr. Dickinson said a bit annoyed yet concerned.

"It's Kai…they're trying to resurrect him!" Max practically yelled.

_Kai's inner world…_

There's nothing here. Just darkness. Not a single thing to be seen but him. He walks around aimlessly trying to figure out where he is, what has happened, who he really is. He's completely lost and can't find anyone near him. Not a ray of light to be seen to guide him. He stops and looks at his hands.

"I feel like I've lost my body," he says as he closes his fist and opens it repeatedly. He walks once more and looks around. "It's like there's nothing left here, not even time."

He groans in frustration and sits down curled up into a ball. His eyes look a bottomless pit. He rests his head on his knees and tries to remember what happened.

"I was with Boris…and he was talking to me about Larisa and my parents…" he thought out loud to himself. "He said that she…" He growled in frustration at the thought of it. "But it can't be, why would she do that? What did my parents ever do to her?"

He tilted his head back with his eyes closed trying to focus on Larisa. He thought of what she and Boris said. It was too confusing to him. One day she's his parents' distant friend, the other she saves his life and now she's an assassin?

"I called her mom…why the hell did I say that? I'm so stupid!" he punched the 'ground' with anger. "Who are my parents anyways? What do they look like? What are their names? Grandfather has never spoken of them…"

He looks up and keeps his eyes closed as he takes a deep breath. "Who am I anyways?" He looks around at the emptiness around him. It was just like his life, empty. He gave out a small chuckle. He was so confused, so full of pain. He didn't know anything anymore. He had never known anything to begin with. For once, someone's eyes sparked comfort in him, but now, they only made him remember he was nothing.

He stands and starts to walk towards the deeper darkness in that empty hole he felt he was in. "I have nothing to look for anymore. I am nothing in this world," he spoke coldly.

'_Kai! Wake up buddy! Please, you can't leave us yet!' _he stopped as he heard this. He slowly turns around to look for the source of the voice. He sees a small ray of light. He stares at it with a puzzled look on his face. He takes a step forth towards it and felt at peace but stopped. He looks around and sees no one. He was alone. Kai walks back towards the darkness and a shiver went up his spine.

"I don't know how to live anymore. What am I suppose to do? Am I really even here? I can't even think or feel. I don't know what to do or what to tell myself. I'm here just to be…" he whispered to himself. He closes his eyes and focuses on those green orbs that made him feel safe and continued to walk being reminded by them that he was nothing.

'_Please Kai! Wake up!'_ he heard another voice practically sobbing.

'_Kai you can't die yet. Not until you find out the truth,' _this voice made him stop in his tracks, one that sounded like Mr. Dickinson.

His fist starts to tremble. He growls and takes a deep breath. "He's right…I can't let her have her way." He looks up and smiles to himself. "It's over, no more of this ripping my skin from the confusion and pain. They've all made my dreams fall like leaves. They've slipped through my very eyes and escaped my hands for far too long. I can't leave them with the satisfaction that I gave up this easily. From now on, I really will not feel anything at all. I'll think…but only of how to find out the truth. I'll only act for my need to know the whole truth, and make them all pay." He smiled again and shut his eyes… "Wake up!"

_The end of me:_

_There's a light that fills my soul_

_Walking towards it makes me feel at peace_

_I see no one near me_

_But I notice that when I distance myself from it I forget how to live_

_I feel like I've just lost my body_

_That there's nothing left not even time_

_I don't nor feel, I don't act nor lie_

_I'm here just to be, I'm here just to be silenced_

_For not saying what I want_

_Being guided by their words was my sad end_

_Getting lost in their stares made me remember that I am nothing_

_It's over, the whole ripping my skin from the pain_

_I needed in my life just a little bit of warmth_

_The leaves fall like my dreams also fell_

_Slipping through my very eyes, Escaping my fingers_

_I don't think nor feel, I don't act nor lie_

_I'm here just to be, I'm here just to be silenced_

_For not saying what I want_

_Being guided by their words was my sad end_

_Getting lost in their stares made me remember that..._

_Being guided by their words was my sad end_

_Getting lost in their stares made me rembember that..._

_That I am nothing._

_To be continued…_

* * *

A/N: I am so sorry! As per usual, I have a horrible case of writer's block. I also need help figuring out what certain things are called in English and I don't have my dear sensei with me to help. This isn't a complete chapter. This is actually about a quarter of the whole thing, but the rest of it isn't written yet and it'll take me quite a while to finish it up. It's very stressing. I have the ideas written but I can't seem to execute them. I am so sorry. That's why I decided to post what I've written so far so I wouldn't leave you all out of the loop in my story for longer. It's been almost two months since I posted a chapter and that really stresses me. In the second part of this chapter there will be more flashbacks about the past that will start to unveil the truth. I just wanted to point that out in this chapter "Why did Robert raise Shayera if she is really the real Hiwatari?" I basically wrote down how that all worked out. That's the main thing I have focused on the past two months. I think I have it down right. Of course, it has a flaw here and there but hopefully none that are too important. If anyone can lend me hand on all of this with medical terms and such and won't mind a spoiler or two for the next chapter in the process please say so in your review or contact me. The help will be very appreciated. Also that song at the end is by a band called La Quinta Estación (The Fifth Station) and the song is called Perdición (The End of me) but I translated it and wrote it at the end because that's where (as you clearly could see) where I got most of Kai's inner world experience from. Hope you liked it!

I'm so glad I did so well in the last chapter. What took me 14 chapters to build up in hits I got twice as many in the last 2 chapters . That really speaks for itself. I'm so happy about that . And I've gotten such great reviews. Thank you all for your support. It's really appreciated!

_Thanks to the following reviewers/readers:_

Starfiredevil: Lol. Thanks for the support.

Kai Hiwatari1: I'm so sorry it took so long to update it. Thanks so much for reviewing and I'm glad you like it so far.

Anime-obsessed10: I'm glad you liked it . I do think it's one of the best I've written but nothing has beaten Chapter 16 yet. Thanks for the review and I hope you keep it up!

Storm of Insanity: Thanks for trying to correct me in my mistakes. I do hope I improved somewhat in this chapter with the past and present tense things. And if I haven't keep pointed the mistakes out. I need someone to help me while my sensei is away. Thanks for the review!

Fire Angel8: Of course he can't. Why would I have Kai die in the middle of the story? He has a lot to go through. He's your baby? Thanks for the review and keep them up!

Miako6: If you don't know, then I don't either. I haven't read a fic in a while because I can't seem to find what I'm looking for. Lately it's all romance and frankly, it's starting to bore me. Thanks for the review. Keep them up!

Remdemberx: I'm not a great author ;;;. I'm so glad it pissed you off, means you're really into the characters and the story. And no, I won't kill Kai as you can see. Or at least yet I guess. But Boris will get his share way near the end of this story, literally. Thanks for the review and I'm glad you liked it . I was a lil worried.

Kairi Hiwatari13: Your review really made me laugh with the whole "Wait, wait, wait, WAIT a minute" Lol. It really cracked me up. Hmmmm…I guess I haven't really written a description on how Laura looks have I? That's very irresponsible of me huh? I'll write one in the next part of the chapter with the flashbacks ok? Then you can be the judge of it. But I'm glad my story's confusing. I don't want any of you to understand it till the last chapters. Who's still even alive? His parents? Well…there's a big mystery surrounding that. I should make a few statements about that in the next chapter to confuse you all more. Thanks for the review. I loved it! Please keep them coming. I need a laugh now and then.

BladeBreakers: Lol. I don't remember if I told you about what happened or not. But I can't say you're right, and can't really say you're wrong. Thank for you the review and keep them up please.

Phoenix from the Flames-2: I'm glad you "LOVE THIS!" I just love it when I get reviews like yours . You really got a point there. Unless both of them had a daughter named that I don't see how it could work. Lol. Uhmmm…Yeah, I think you're getting close to the answer. But never really will understand it till I add another piece to the puzzle. It's a very important one. And you aren't loosing the idea of my story and I'm glad you find it exciting. And yeah, you could say she was paid. I'll remember to e-mail you for the next part of this chapter. Thanks for the review and I hope you keep them coming. I love to get your reviews .

Jellybeanxx: I'm glad you liked it JellyBean. I'm sorry this one took so long. You must all be mad at me. Sorry! I hope you don't mind that this one was so short. But it's only the first part of this Chapter. I'll try to get the next part done in one to two weeks tops. Thanks for the review! Please keep them coming!

Sorry again for making this first part of the next chapter so short. I just didn't want to leave you all out of the loop for much longer.

Hoped you liked it anyways!

**Read and Review please!**

Daggeris


	19. Author's Note

_Hello everyone!_

I'm so deeply sorry for not updating. I know how to end my story but, I can't seem to write what happens before that. I need to write that part very well so the ending will be the best it can possibly be.

Don't read this part if you don't like **SPOILERS**!

There was suppose to be kidnap, torture scenes, murder and suicide. But I have to create the atmosphere and the situation for the first two things. And I'm having a lot of trouble with those. The last two are a piece of cake! But, at last if I ever get back to it, I promise I'll write an extra long chapter for you all!

On a **IMPORTANT NOTE**! For those of you interested in seeing Shayera, I drew her recently and I must say, my honorary sis (the one that helps me with my fic) loved it! She looks like she's wearing a school uniform, but I'm using a book on how to draw manga as reference for drawing her!

For all of those interested, please send me a message or review of any sorts and I'll show you! I must warn you, my scanner doesn't work so I'll either have to take a poor quality picture of it, or show you through webcam!

!!!!! I recently drew Shayere crying (it doesn't look completely the same as the first one but, it's something) and I also drew Larisa! And she does resemble who she's suppose to! If you saw her drawing, you'd know who she's the mother of. At least, by the hair you would.

Once again, my deepest apologies for letting you down on not continuing the story. I was very "hyped" up with how many reviews and hits I've gotten and it helps me to want to keep writing the story, but I'm stuck!

Thank you all for supporting my fic up to this point!

_Daggeris_.


End file.
